Home Is Where the Heart Is
by TheUltimateGambit91
Summary: Rogue is captured by Hydra but in case of a failed experiment, they make a child & Rogue the mother. A yr later she's rescued & later gives birth to her baby, but how can she ever let her son know the truth? ROMY COMPLETED!
1. Stalkers and Captors

**Ok first I don't own any of the X-men! None nada! But I wish I did! sob oh well one day when I have about a **

**100000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000 dollars or something I'll buy Marvel!!!**

**Muhahahaha!!!!!**

**coughcough**

**Ok first I want to thank my best friend tigerfreako1 for helping me with this fanfic and all the support she's given me to actually start ANOTHER one while writing 6 others!!!! LOL yes I'm insane and very HIGH ON IMAGINARY SUGAR!!!!!! **

**Second I hope to make my readers cry, laugh and most of all go "awwwwww"**

**And keep all you in terrible suspense!!!!! **

**Luv gamroxxxxxxoooooooo**

**okay this is some time after the Apocalypse defeat and here we go….**

**Mon ennemi My enemy**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter one**

**Stalkers and Captors**

The two Goths walked out of the small café. Getting a bad look from almost every person or so that walked past them, knowing what they were, but probably not who they were. One with a set of unique white bangs shaping her face, dark purple eye shadow making the emeralds she called eyes shine in the saddened glow in her face. Her hair was flying with the soft breeze in the night air, auburn mixing with white, brushing against her face, the only part of her porcelain complexion that she left bare. Her full lips opened to let out an annoyed sigh, that made the other girl beside her speak.

"You think after saving these humans from Apocalypse that they'd at least lay off for a while?"

This girl was similar to the girl called Rogue, her hair was deepest black, shorter that the other girl and red died into the ends, deep red eye shadow surrounding pools of steel blue eyes, filled with anger and hate for the watches that passed them and her lips tightly held against her teeth, a deadly glare lighting up her face at any person that looked at them wrong. The two-tone-haired girl replied, mastering a glare more menacing.

"No ah don't Wanda, but what ah did expect was for them ta run at the sight of us."

The girl called Wanda replied with a frustrated growl as they crossed the road.

"Well they should be."

Wanda clenched her fist angrily, feeling the couple of dozen pairs of eyes watching them on her back. Rogue looked back and saw the many eyes looking at them and realised something. They were all focused on her more than Wanda.

Wanda saw the anger in Rogue's eyes as she looked ahead once more.

"Want me to hex some of these normals?"

Rogue chuckled at the offer, thinking it a kind favour from her fellow Goth friend but she replied.

"Nah, just cause more trouble for meh and ya Wanda, its bad enough that they know what we are."

Wanda nodded in agreement, but she kept the idea of hexing any human that so much as took a first glance at her in mind. They turned onto another street that made Rogue stop and her saddened look increased as she looked down the street, the memory fresh in her thoughts. She let out a sad sigh as she looked down at her feet, her arms crossing over her chest. Wanda was curious at first but then turned to take another look at the street they were on and realised what was wrong. She rest her hand on Rogue's shoulder comfortingly and said.

"This where it happened huh?"

Rogue looked back up from the ground and replied taking in her surroundings once more.

"Yeah, this is where ah broke out hell."

The street wasn't as she remembered leaving it the last time, but she knew that it was here where she'd lost all control over her powers when the psyches tried to take over her, it made her feel weak when she thought about it and looking back at the scene of the breakdown wasn't helpful. Rogue didn't realise the glare she was giving the place until Wanda broke her away from her thoughts when she said.

"Rogue? You alright?"

Rogue let out a frustrated growl as she untucked her arms walking away from the street.

"Lets get outa here."

Wanda had to jump a few steps to catch up with her as the angered Rogue walked speedily away. Rogue had told Wanda about the time she lost control, she knew she felt bad about it but Wanda had a feeling that that wasn't the only reason she was in such a bad mood. Wanda finally came to walk beside Rogue and asked.

"So are you going to tell me whats wrong? Or do I have to hex it outa you?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and replied.

"Its nothin' really, ah'm just… ah'm just sick of everyone on mah case ya know? No one's givin' meh any peace back at the institute."

Wanda replied knowingly.

"I know how you feel, only this is just one idiot with a disgusting tong and stinks like hell burned over."

Rogue let out a slight snort as she replied.

"What did the freak do now?"

Wanda replied with a disgusted shudder.

"The disgusting little creep came in when I was in the shower yesterday."

Rogue snorted as she came into a small fit of giggles as she asked.

"Oh man, what ya do ta him?"

Wanda replied, a rather pleased look on her face.

"Can't you guess?"

"Oh no ya didn't?"

"Oh yeah I did, Freddy is probably still trying to get him down from the street light."

Both girls laughed at the thought of Blob trying to get Toad down from a street light. They didn't even realise that they were only a yard away from the Brotherhood boarding house and that it was most unfortunately definite that Toad had gotten himself down from the street light. They realised that because the street light that Wanda had hexed him onto was out of sight. The Blob had something to do with it no doubt.

Wanda looked up at the house with growing disgust. It didn't look any better even if Mystique was back to kick the brotherhood boys back into shape, it still reeked of garbage and it was stiff falling to bits as she spoke.

"You want to come in and – oh..Rogue sorry I forgot…"

Rogue shook her head and replied.

"Nah its okay, ah guess ah'll just head on back ta the institute, ah'll see ya round huh?"

Wanda smiled a little and replied as she turned onto the driveway to the house, her long scarlet red trench coat flying again as she walked off.

"Yeah okay, let's hope its not the next time the boys and I attack the X-men huh?"

Rogue smiled vaguely and replied with a wave.

"Yeah raght, and that would be when?"

She heard Wanda laugh at her and her reply from the darkness since the absence of the street light.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the crazy bitch."

Rogue chuckled and with a final good bye walked back towards town once more. She didn't notice the two ruby red orbs following her as she walked back into the streets of town again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He'd been watching her all night, not to mention the whole day and he'd noticed the sadness she carried. It truly made his stomach twist and heart throb when he saw her like this. He didn't need to be an empathic to read her emotions for the sadness that ruled over the anger and hate was almost overpowering to his senses but he still felt that maybe this could make it easier to talk to her, if he ever got her alone that was.

A sly grin creped across his face when the woman called Wanda left, leaving Rogue free as a bird to his company. He followed her in the cloak of darkness and used his skills as a thief to keep to the shadows as he followed her, neither making a sound nor making any notice of being seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue for the first time in a while walked in compete silence. Even the psyches in her head were silent. If she wasn't so depressed this would have been a kind of peace in her mind but sadness was all she felt with her powers, and guilt was all she felt about them. She didn't look ahead, she walked looking down at her feet, she didn't want to look into the eyes of the people that feared or more hated her.

But she wasn't scared of them, angry perhaps but she didn't fear them. She'd never let anyone see her afraid of anything, not when she could hold it back and hide it.

She drew in her black jacket tighter as she felt a cold chill run up her spine, a sort of sense that didn't feel quite right.

"_Wait a sec? No that can't be raght?It couldn't possibly be…?"_

She thought to herself as she came to a sudden stop in her trail. Someone was following her and she had a pretty good idea of who it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy, even in the shadows saw that the Rogue didn't even look ahead of herself as she walked; she seemed to be looking at her feet all the time. The Cajun wondered if it was to hide herself in some way, to shield herself from the prying eyes of the people that feared and hated their kind.

"_She scared? Non, non Rogue's not like dat, she'd never let anyone see her like dat, but den whats wrong wit dis belle?"_

He asked himself this, knowing he wouldn't get any answer but still, he wanted to know. The sudden change in her emotions caused him to stop, slipping behind the ally wall, but looking out to the street side walk again to look back at her.

She'd stopped.

"_Merde, she saw Remy non? Non she didn't but den how she know? Hope de untouchable hasn't absorb Wolvie lately."_

All these questions raced through his mind as he waited for her to keep going or turn around and notice that he was there hiding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue stood there letting out an annoyed sigh.

"_Whats he doin' here? Oh great ah got mahself mah own stalker, just great."_

Rogue slowly turned around on her heal to face the darkness of the alley just a few steps away from her. She crossed her arms across her chest and let out a growl as she spoke to the darkness.

"What d'ya know, got mahself mah own stalker? _Gambit?"_

She glared at him through the darkness, knowing he knew she knew he was there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gambit froze, silently swore to himself then put on his never failed smirk and casually came out of the darkness of the ally to face the southern belle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue only had to wait a few moments before the raggin Cajun came out of the ally, a smirk placed across his face, his hair fallen into his red on black orbs called eyes. She put on a soft glare (soft as in it won't kill him) and waited for a reply from the Cajun. Remy walked over to her, his hands dug into his trench coat pockets, undoubtable that he was holding onto a deck of cards as he spoke in an innocent but teasing tone to his voice.

"Remy ain't stalkin' ya chere, he only be keepin' an eye on his chere is all."

Rogue rolled her eyes back and replied.

"Ah ain't ya _chére_ Swamp rat, now what are ya doin stalkin meh anyhow?"

Remy chuckled at her and replied as they began to walk further down the street, only a good two feet apart.

"Remy told ya_ chére_, he just be watchin out for ya, he said he would and dis thief keeps his word."

Rogue replied with another roll back of her eyes.

"Yeah raght, ah was under the impression that a thief's word is worthless?"

Remy made a mock look of hurt, clutching his heart as he replied.

"You wound Remy _chére_!"

Rogue snorted and replied.

"Yeah, ah wish swamp rat."

Remy smirked at her and then pulled down his empathy shield to read her emotions. She was still depressed, sad but not as much as before, he hoped he'd helped a bit in decreasing the despair around her. There were only a few moments of silence before he asked her.

"So _chére_, how y' been since dis Cajun last saw ya?"

Rogue shrugged as they walked on, clearly not making any attempt to make him leave but not telling the truth either.

"Fahne ah guess."

"Now _chére_, Remy know dat y' be lyin."

She looked back at him, his face was beaming with a knowing smirk before growling threateningly.

"What's it ta ya?"

Remy shrugged and replied.

"Remy just wanna know how his _chérie_ been since dat trip y' an' Remy took t' N'Orleans?"

Rogue growled and replied.

"Now ah know ya lyin' there Cajun."

"Non, Remy be tellin' de truth _chére_."

He smirked at her annoyed glare.

"Hit the road Cajun."

She stalked off at a quicker pace while Remy quickly followed after her, calling to her.

"Now Remy know dat ya not fine _chére_, though from here Remy tink ya look just belle."

Rogue rolled her eyes as he walked on, another angry growl escaping her lips. Remy smirked at her from behind. They were a fair three feet away from each other now.

"Are ya gonna leave meh alone Swamp Rat or what?"

She called back after about five minutes of him following her around town.

"_Chére_ Remy still hasn't got his answer from y', he not goin' away so easily."

Rogue groaned with irritation as they went on while Remy could only smirk at her in reply.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why ya not gonna answer Remy _chére_?"

'Ah see no reason ah should."

"Ouch _chére_, hurtful."

"Really?"

"Non."

"Shit."

"Now dats not very nice _chére_?"

"Ya try bein' nahce when some Cajun pervert's been starin' at ya ass the past thirty minutes."

"Sorry _chére_, Remy don't tink he would know, last time Remy checked he was still a lady's man, not a man's man."

Rogue snorted.

"An' t' be truthful, Remy was only starin' at y' ass f' de first ten minutes."

He received a roll of the eyes in reply.

XXXXXXXX

"Swamp Rat, ya been followin' meh round fourty-five minutes, would ya just get lost."

"Don't tink so _chére_, Remy stickin' round till his _chére_ answers his question."

"Kiss mah ass Cajun."

"When and where ever ya want _chére_."

"Ya such a crazy pervert."

"Non _chére_, he only be crazy bout y."

That was the last one, Rogue snapped and spun around and said angrily growling as she did.

"Okay that's it ah've had enough, either ya leave meh alone or ah drain ya dry raght now!"

She mastered a perfect glare at him but to her disappointment didn't receive the fearful look she generally got when she glared at someone. He smirked at her and then too quick for her to react took her hand and took off her black glove and said railing it to his face.

"I'm not afraid Rogue, go ahead and absorb me."

They'd been in this position before, but in some what different circumstances. Rogue had refused then and now she would do just the same now. She growled and ripped her hand free of his and took back her glove.

"Drop dead Cajun."

'Not just now _chére_, now come on, how bout y' and Remy go for a night on de town eh? Promise he'll get y' home before midnight?"

He added that after one of her eye brows raised.

"Ya never give up do ya?"

He smirked and replied.

"Non, Remy's not one to."

"Ah don't think so Cajun, ah'm not really in the mood for a night out, ah just need some peace."

Remy's empathy picked it up, she was telling him the truth, she wasn't angry anymore, but she wasn't happy either. He sighed as he replied.

"Okay _chére_, den y' want Remy t' escort y' home?"

Rogue shook her head and replied.

"Nah, ah can take care o' mahself, but ah appreciate the offah, ah'll see ya round Remy."

She gave a slight smile and walked past him and turned the corner. Remy let out a sigh of disappointment, staring ahead and speaking in a soft tone.

"Oui_ chére_, Remy'll see ya round."

He shrugged it off and began to walk in the other direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue only walked just around the corner and then lent back against the wall and looked around the corner once more. She wanted to see if he would listen and leave her be. She saw him walking away, his trench coat flying in the soft breeze as he slowly began to shrink back into the darkness. Pulling her eyes away she turned around and started to walk away down the street, looking back down at her feet, a little depressed but not as much as before. The Cajun may get on her nerves and stir her crazy with his charming act, but he knew how to make her smile and that was something very rare for a rogue such as her. She let out a sigh, but not of despair but of a soft peace as she smiled to herself replaying what had happened before through her head.

"_That Cajun is so full o' it, but then he's a nahce guy- wait?"_

She stopped in her tracks, rethinking that thought again. A look of confusion across her face as she then continued on, in a rather hurried pace as she thought.

"_Did ah just say Remy, the Remy LeBeau, that good for nothin' Cajun was a nahce guy? What's wrong with meh? Ah'm actin' as though ah got feelins' for-"_

She stopped herself from thinking such a thing. She couldn't be serious? She couldn't possibly have a, no, no she wasn't supposed to, no she was the Rogue, she didn't get crushes, but then she had hadn't she? She's had that crush on Scott?

"_No, that was a long tahme ago. It was nothin' just a childish crush, he's lahke a brother ta meh."  
_

Sure she'd gotten over Scott once she realised he only had eyes for Jean, and Jean alone. Besides now it would just seem weird to even consider that.

"_But meh an' the Swamp Rat? Ah'm nuts ta even think that, besides he wouldn't even want-_

_Wait a sec why do ah even care about what he wants? Ah don't care bout him, ah don't."_

"_Like yes you so do!"_

Kitty's Psyche had broken through the mental shield the Professor had taught her to make.

"_Shut up Kitty cat."_

"_Oh you are so like, in denial, you so like him."_

"_No ah don't."  
_

"_Yes you like do."_

"_No ah don't."_

"_Do."_

"_AH DON'T LAHKE HIM KITTY PRYDE NOW SHUT UP!"_

She heard the Valley girl let out a sigh in irritation.

"_Like fine think that, but I know you Rogue and I know deep down you like, totally like him."  
_

"_Kitty…"_

"_Alright like, I'm leaving already, sheesh."_

Kitty's psyche went back through the shield barrier and into the darkness of her mind once more.

Rogue let out another sigh. She hated being told something she already knew. She did care about the Cajun, no matter how much she denied it, she like him.

"_Gawd ah must be crazy."_

She pressed on, trying to put away the thoughts of the conversation with the Cajun but didn't realise a far than friendly figure following a fair pace behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Rance, what is happening, I expected you'd be calling to say you have the girl." ( I can't be stuffed with an accent)

"I'm still following her, she's had some company, first another mutant girl from that boarding house for mutants and them a Cajun boy, with red on black eyes, I think he's one of the mutants too, he followed her round for a good hour or so then he left, she's alone now."

"Good, good, then everything is going as it should. You know what to do, you have Wolf pack 8 ready on your word I believe?"

"Yes I do Lady Hydra, I will bring her in as soon as I have her."

"You better, for your sake."

The line went dead and the man called Rance put away the cell phone back into his black trench coat pocket and followed Rogue more closely. He walked out of the black night shadows and followed in the dim light, making sure not to alert the girl he had followed and tracked for the last week. His metallic blond hair had fallen over dark shades over his hidden steel grey eyes, showing no kindness in his features. He'd never failed a mission he was assigned, he wouldn't make this a first.

He kept his eyes fixed on her, a gun hidden under his coat and an ear piece to call for back up if he needed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Soz to end it here ppls! But the whole thing I've written is sooooooo long (30 pages can you believe it, just for one chappie!!) so ya gonna have to wait for the next one! I also promise that my untitled fanfic will have another chappie up soon, its in immediate progress, I promise to update more quickly, just after my pile of home work is out of the way! looks at the pile, has to look right up because its soooo long! cyas soon!**

**gamroXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	2. Beaten and Captured

**okay lets see hmmmm… where was I? oh yeah rogue's turning another corner and kitty's being, well, kitty (lol) and then theres that guy with the gun! ok enjoy this coz I've spent a good month on both these chappies, and I kno I'm supposed to be finishing my other ones! Sos to all those waiting! I promise I'm trying to keep them going but I'm sooooo piled down with home work its almost IMPOSSIBLE! Plz don't hate me if I do take forever! I'll try my best not to! Okay well back to the story, believe me it will get onto Rogue's son soon! Promise!**

**For the millionth time I don't own any of the x-men, they're marvel property!**

**I really get sick of saying that, oh well, rather be safe than sued (laugh out loud ppl!)**

**Luv gamro**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter two**

**Beaten and Captured**

Rogue turned another corner, she'd only walked a few blocks and she was once again stuck in conversation with the psyche Kitty in her mind.

"_Come on Rogue your like, so crushing on this guy, why didn't you like, ever tell the real me?"_

"_Because the real ya would act just like the psyche ya who is REALLY ANNOYIN' MEH RAHT NOW!"_

Rogue growled allowed, she hated it when Kitty's psyche got out and wouldn't go back in. She had had a hard time when she'd absorbed Kitty's psyche. She'd been scared at first but eventually calmed down after a few sleepless nights of Rogue trying to calm her. But now she was some sort of help line when her mind was in doubt though sometimes she didn't always agree with her friend. She and Kitty got along well but sometimes Kitty was right and she was wrong and she hated to admit it. She didn't even realise that she'd gone and Kitty's voice was replaced with the sound of footsteps, quickly paced and gaining closer. She stopped in her tracks.

"_Oh that Cajun had better no be followin' meh again or ah'm gonna kill him."_

But it wasn't him, she some how knew that. She knew even a thief like him knew when to back off. She turned around and looked down the lonesome street path, into the shadows for any sign of a figure. But there was no one there, not a red-on-black eyed Cajun in sight. She looked suspiciously down the street, looking over every piece of gravel before she shrugged it off and walked off again.

"_Wahy do ah have that feelin' somethin' ain't wraght?"_

She frowned and kept walking, crossing her arms across her chest as a creepy cold thrill ran down her spine. She heard the footsteps again. Echoing into the still night, sending thrills and chills down her spine and back up telling her mind that something was wrong.

"_That's it, ah don't care who the hell this guy is, ah'm kickin' the shit outa the bastard."_

Relying on her years of training from Logan, she walked casually until turning the corner and then quickly lent back against the wall, almost sinking into it, listening to the footsteps coming towards her. She kept her ears to the ground, listening for any change in the footsteps following her.

"_Okay ya bastard ya better be ready for meh, cause ah'm ready for ya."  
_

She sucked in a quick breath and then, clenching her fists tightly ready for a fight jumped out of hiding to face her stalker but she didn't. Confusion was written across her face as she unclenched her fists, deactivating fighting mode and stood there looking around.

"_What is goin' on here? Ah was so sure there was someone-"_

Rogue froze, eyes widened, fear prickled down her spine. She looked down at her feet, a larger shadow combined with her own but it was definitely a man's shadow figure behind her. She felt cold steel press into her back and send her whole body shivering and then a cold but deep voice rang through her ears.

"Cooperate and I won't use force."

Rogue mastered a deadly glare at the figure's shadow, hoping it would reflect to the owner as she replied him.

"Ah'm not the cooperatin' type."

Quick as a flash she pulled down her heel hard on the man's foot and elbowed him hard in the stomach and made a mean punch into his face that would have made Logan proud and then ran as fast as she could down the street once more. Not even checking if her damage had done her good but the staggering sound of footsteps behind her told her it had only bought her enough time to make a head's start.

"_Okay Rogue think, ya got a big jerk back there with a gun and some muscle and ya only got absorption and X-man skills, what are ya gonna do?"_

She thought this through quickly as she kept running, the man still gaining on her and who had fired a few shots behind her but only missing her by little, seeing that his skill wasn't as weak as she'd hoped. She felt like her heart had jumped into her throat with its thumping beat and her chest set aflame as she ran her heart out, not looking back. She had just turned a corner while dodging a bullet that she realised her chances of wining that were clearly low.

"_Okay ah got no weapons that ah can get in range with ta use, ah got no ride ta get away fast except mah legs. Ah can't reach the X-men, ah need help, ah need-"_

It hit her like a bolt of lightning.

"_Remy! That's it! Oh gawd ah can'te believe ah'm sayin' this, but ah hope that Cajun's close."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Come on LeBeau snap outa it! She just be a pretty femme, non a belle femme, oh snap outa it!"_

Remy mentally kicked himself. He couldn't get her out of his head, mainly due to the fact that she was ultimately all he could think of. He let out a sigh while a smirk crept across his lips, the image of her angry pouting coming into thought. He shook his head, kicking a large piece of gravel in irritation, sending it fly and accidentally charging it up and it hit the pavement again and made a small pop and left a small scorch mark.

"_Damn it LeBeau ya gettin' y' self worked up because o' one femme, jus' stop tinkin' bout her."_

He couldn't get the Rogue out of his head, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. Her eyes held a candle he could only look and admire but when he'd looked into them only minutes before, they were dimmed with sadness. Her eyes were the one part of her that wasn't masked with the tough cookie personal. He'd looked into her eyes, her pools of emerald green and he'd seen her, not the mask she wore to fend others off but the real Rogue. Her eyes told no lies, her only downfall to her mask.

"_Why does she hide de real Rogue? A pretty face ain't anytin' t' be ashame-"_

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, all time seemed to stop as his empathy caught hold of a sudden out burst of emotions coming closer to where he was. Fear… no terror, complete and utter terror… adrenaline… and yet a slight breath of hope and a sort of ever going sadness… it was almost familiar to him so similar to… His heart stopped, time seemed to start again as his red on black eyes widened and a blade of fear stabbed into him, he knew that sadness.

"_Rogue!"_

His head shot around at the sudden blast of three air piercing gun shots and the scream of a woman. He felt his gut being ripped out by a knife as his eyes fell on the figure ahead on the corner of the far right street duck from the bullets that came at her and hit the side walk when she moved out of reach. Rogue came back up to her feet and made another run for it around the corner and Remy's eyes fell on her hunter.

He was dressing in black; a black trench coat hiding his heavy build and a silver gun in one hand and a small communicator in the other, metallic blond hair and shades over unseen eyes. Anger boiled inside his entire body and an expression a pure hate came across his handsome features, his red on black eyes set a flame as he took out his bo staff and extended it to its full length and made a bolt down the opposite street as he knew this town like the back of his hand and he knew he could save her a lot fast that way. He whispered to Rogue with a reassuring tone.

"Don't worry Rogue, Remy's comin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue made another duck as she turned another corner, her face was hot and a flush from her on going run for her life, her breath ragged and her chest was set a flame with a growing stitch, but she kept running and hoping that the only one on her mind right then would come.

"_Ah can'te keep runnin' lahke this forever," _She let out a sob, fear and adrenaline taking over her. _"Remy where the hell are ya!"_

She heard another gun shot and jumped a few steps, knowing that if she stopped she was finished. She looked back and saw that he was only a block away and he was booming into a communicator of some sort though she couldn't make out what he was saying but she knew it wasn't good news for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commence capture Wolf pack 8, I repeat commence capture, target is approaching your position."

"Affirmative Agent Rance, we're ready with sedatives, you just bring her to us and we'll do what we do best."

"Good, she's getting tired now anyway, she won't be too hard."

Rance fired again, though purposely missing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy turned another corner and found himself in the darkness of a long way street and in a not-so-unseen-to-the-trained-eye ally end a single black van stood, silent and still. But Remy wasn't that dumb for he had infiltrated enough secret bases and fought enough organisations to tell that the van was not deserted. He sank back into the darkness against the building walls and clung to the shadows once more, watching and thinking. His empathy picked up on about 15 men in the van, all intensely focused and fearless.

"_Dis be a trap, dat bastard chasin' Rogue must be leadin' her here."_

The sudden pounding of hurried footsteps caught his attention as a new shadow danced across the street light struck wall in front of him, the van hidden in the ally standing in between them. Rogue suddenly came around the bend and came running towards him but not seeing him or the van parting them. Remy's eyes widened as he suddenly saw the van lights flash across Rogue turning her appearance a ghostly white colour as she came only a metre or so in front of it as it suddenly speeded towards her. Without a though for his own safety Remy bolted forward and ran towards her yelling.

"_GET DOWN!"  
_

He saw Rogue's horrified face spin and face him and gasp as he suddenly flung himself at her and push her and himself away from the charging van and then he spun them around before hitting the ground so that he ended up hitting it first with her over the top of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue hadn't seen the van, at first but when its lights flashed into her eyes a still horror gripped at her chest and stopped her. She thought that she was going to be hit when she heard the screech of the wheels turn and the Van came at a high speed towards her but it didn't. She heard someone yell out to her and then she only turned towards it for a moment when she saw a figure in a brown trench coat come bolting at her and then pushed them both out of the way of the van and then turned them both around before hitting the ground and she landed on top of him.

She heard the van screech again as it went back down the street and made a U-turn and stopped facing the two on the ground. Rogue couldn't move, not for a whole five or ten seconds but then she felt a movement underneath her and a groan. She slowly lifted her head to look down at just the person she'd been looking for.

"Remy?!"

She exclaimed breathlessly. Remy shook off the impact of the fall and gave a small smirk before quickly grabbing her by the arms and pulling her to her feet and stood with her and looked back to the van in their path. She was relieved that she'd found him, or more nocked into him but why was he there? Did he know she had been chassed? Rogue made to ask him but was cut off short when he gently pulled her back behind him to protect her and said seriously.

"Rogue y' know who dese bastards be?"

Rogue was about to reply but instead her breath caught up in her throat and a sudden thrill went up her spin. She saw Remy's eyes widen with shock and even worry, his mouth moved but nothing came out, she felt the last bit of strength drain from her body as her legs buckled and she crumbled to the ground; her eye lids dropping lower with every breath. She felt the cold ground but then warm strong arms around wrap around her arms and hold her upright and then some words come from Remy's lips but she could barely make them out to answer but she managed to whisper.

"Get outa here Remy," she let out a last groan as a pain began to swell in her head. "Ah'm down."

She knew in every feeling in her body that she hadn't been shot, but stunned. She let her eyes drag open once more to see Remy's face as he said to her the last words of comfort she would receive in a long while to come.

"Non Rogue, Remy ain't goin' no where without y', he gonna protect ya, promise chere, Remy'll save ya, t'ief's word chere."

She smiled weakly but then all went dark as she passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy laid Rogue's limp form on the ground and gently pulled out the drug dart out of the back of her neck but barely had time to pick her up when out of the van came about 10 or 12 men all covered from head to toe in black and all with guns in their hands. They were out of the van and surrounding them within seconds and all guns pointing at him.

Quick as a flash, Remy took out a hand of cards and charged then to a fiery purple colour and raised his bo staff like a sword to his attackers. He said coolly, but the anger just seemed to skip out through his eyes instead with a fierce glow he couldn't hide even if he wanted to.

"Y' come with in a mile o' her an' Gambit gonna blow y' back another mile mon ennemi."

"We think other wise Mr. Gambit."

Remy turned but didn't move away, he merely turned his head and looked behind him. His anger swelled a thousand times its size. The guy who'd been chasing Rogue, the one who fired the drug dart was standing only a few feet away from them. An icy look in his eyes that told Remy he was no fool nor was he one of good heart, it was hard and cold very much like the pair of steel grey eyes behind his black shades. Remy gripped harder on his bo staff, his teeth clenched tight with a glare. The man smiled coldly and brought up his own loaded gun that gave Remy a feeling it wasn't full of drug darts. His cold smile died as he spoke.

"Now Mr. Gambit if you don't mind, we will be taking the girl, she is our priority."

Remy glared through the slits of his eyes.

"Y' not takin' her, she stays wit me."

His anger had caused himself to speak in first person. Rance glared back and replied pulling down his gun.

"You don't get in Hydra's way boy, now we are going to make you wish you had moved in the first place."

Remy replied, his cards charged to their fullest.

"Non, Gambit tink it be y' wishin' dat y' bastard."

With that the wolf pack made their attack, closing in around him and the unconscious Rogue but Remy quickly put his never failed combat skills to work as he swung his bo staff behind him, nocking down about 3 men from behind and with perfect aim threw his cards at his five targets and nocked them out too, leaving about five or six left.

One decided to pull out his gun and he made many shots at the Cajun but missed every time as Remy back flipped or ducked out of reach and in all this time stood by Rogue, protecting her. The last of the men came with electrical stun rods instead of their guns, fully charged and ready. But Remy saw not much difference, only that he would have to even up the scores with a hand or two of charged cards. He pulled out another hand of cards and threw them at each rod with ease, making to fry them out with kinetic energy. But unfortunately these were not dumb struck idiots. They knew what they were doing and they knew more strategies than most would. The cards all made small explosions when they made contact with the rods but not a scorch mark was left on the men or the stun rods.

"_Okay LeBeau, new plan, come on think!"_

Each man charged their rods to high power, so high that there was a buzzing static noise and they were all glowing brightly blue, crackling and sending off some small sparks. Remy backed away a little more and felt at his heel Rogue's limp body. She wasn't even stirring.

"_Don't worry chere, Dey won't take y', Remy won't let em."_

He skilfully spun his bo staff around his fingers and then took the bo by both hands and held it once more like a sword. He may not have all odds on his side, but this wasn't the first time. He'd had a lot worse.

They made their attacks, Remy managed to throw off the first two but didn't move in time before another one came at him and then he felt a literally electrifying shock hit him on the back of the head and sending him down onto the cold ground, his face hitting the ground first and a numb sort of feeling in his body that made it hard to move and a shot of growing pain in his head that was swelling like a balloon being blown until popping point.

He groaned painfully as his sight kept going in and out of focus but he didn't miss the quick jab in his arm and then the woozy feeling after that caused his sight to blur and start to loose consciousness as tried to stand, tried to find Rogue's form and try with every breath left in his numb and beaten body to get her to safety and to beat the crap out of the men who attacked her and himself. But try as he did he didn't stay conscious for much longer because before he blacked out he heard the voice of the one called Rance say to him in a malicious and triumphant tone, so cold he felt an icy chill run down his spine despite his numbed state and his angered feeling towards the bastard.

"Consider this a privilege Mr Gambit, most men who face Hydra don't live to tell another, I'll let you go with my condolences, you're a pitiful fight compared to many I've seen and killed, you don't deserve the honour of death by my hand. And don't worry about your friend, she'll be back, to finish the job I'm sure, for she will not know you after we are done with her."

Remy made to glare and spit back at him but his words were choked up and he didn't manage to get them out, he only managed to let out a groan and his face turned deathly pale, pain struck for a moment then turned weak and his eyes began to drop despite his minds protests to stay awake and finish the rescue he'd planned but when his eyes finally did open fully he saw the blurred image of a black boot coming at his face at high speed and then a quick and horrible pain in his nose as he heard and felt it snap.

The next thing he knew he was on his back, blood trickling quickly from his broken nose and then the sound of his attacker's footsteps walking away and his voice ringing out to him as he left.

"Good bye Mr Gambit."

Remy managed to look in the bastard's direction to see the blurred image of the black van and a limp body he knew was Rogue being carried by two men into the back of the van and then a figure he guessed was Rance, follow inside the van and then just as the door was shut it drove off at top speed and he lost all conscious but not before saying in thought.

"Sorry cherie, Remy failed y'…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**sos that's all I got for now! Next up you'll see a grieving team of x-men and their newest x-man too! Cyas, don't worry I won't take forever! Least I plan not to take all that time!**

**Cyas!**

**gamroXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	3. Start Searching & the Pain Begins

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok sos to leave you in suspense from the last chappie! And just to say this will be my last update for the next 4 weeks. I'm going all the way to HONG KONG!!! WOOOHOOO!!! lol, sos for the long wait.**

**Till I come back to give you more, g'bye**

**gamroXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Start searching and the pain begins **

Hours later, Remy woke to the sound of the ever going night silence caressing his ears and the night's chill running down his backside and in every part of his beaten and aching body. He blinked a few times before his eyes shot open in horror as the memories of that night's events ran through his mind in a flash causing him to suddenly jerk into a sitting position. It was then he realised his mistake of doing so for a moment later his head was suddenly over thrown with a swelling pain making his head spin.

He ran his hand shakily through his hair with a painful sigh as he slowly and unsteadily got himself to his feet. His nose was broken; he knew that from the throbbing pain coming from it and the dried blood around his face.

This all came to him but for a few moments he couldn't recall anything of how it happened until it hit him like a ton of bricks. Fully remembering what had happened before, he quickly grabbed his bo staff that was only a few feet away from where he stood in the dark and then with all the strength he had left to function he made his way to the only place he knew could help him, help Rogue.

"_Merde, hope dey believe Remy."_

With that he ran with all his strength towards the Xavier institute. Hoping, pleading with all his might that they _would_ believe him, they _wouldn't _attack him and they _would_ help him save Rogue.

They had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue let out a painful moan as her eyes fluttered but didn't open enough to see and she shifted in her place against the van door, her body still numb from the drug dart and her head still in a spin. She finally managed to open her eyes, though they weren't fully open, she could see. At first, all she saw were dark shadows and then she came more into focus and saw a hidden face staring right back at her. A horrible sensation went down her spin and her eyes widened in complete horror as she came back to consciousness. She wanted to scream, scream for help but her vocal cords were so sore she couldn't breathe a word.

She panicked; she was so scared it was amazing to her.

"_Oh mah gawd, where am ah? Who are these guys? Whah can'te ah move? Oh mah gawd Remy?!"_

Everything suddenly jolted back to her memory, Remy and her walking around town, that agent guy stalking her then attacking and chasing her with a gun, the van, Remy coming to her rescue, Her blacking out after being drugged, then a shadow of an image she couldn't quite remember but she was sure it did happen.

"_Oh gawd, ah gotta get outa here!"_

Rogue suddenly jolted up and made to punch the guy standing in front of her but she was so week all she managed to do was fall forward and then was caught in strong arms. This somehow brought the shadowed image into her mind once more; it was familiar though not the same in the least.

She looked up at the hidden face of a black cotton material mask looking back at her and saying something to her but she couldn't hear him, she couldn't hear anything, her head was still spinning and her body was still so weak and aching that she couldn't even bring herself to attack air. The figure pulled her back up against the van door and said something that she couldn't make out and then another came into view with a syringe in hand with a clear liquid inside and came over to her and jabbed it into her arm before she could even attempt to prevent it sinking into her skin. She didn't feel pain as it went in, but her body flinched nonetheless. She felt her body go limp once more and her head dropped low as her head took a flip and began to swell to the size of a beach ball and she blacked out once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Remy finally came to the institute, his body was shaking with uneasy intakes of air and his heart was thumping against his rib cage. It hadn't taken long, but by the time he'd woken up it was much later into the night and he guessed that most of the people at the institute would be asleep by this time. But he was a thief and the gates that he stood in front of wouldn't stop him. And neither would Wolverine.

Remy detracted his bo staff to full length and then stood back a few steps then with the support of his bo staff launched himself into the air and over the fence with great balance and agility and then landing with a painful groan on both feet but then falling down on one knee and holding onto his bo staff to hold him up.

He used his bo staff to pull himself up to his feet and then swiftly and silently he made way to the front door, keeping his ears and eyes out for any sensors and security systems.

He kept thinking of what to say to them while he was making his way down the path that led to the front door, he didn't have that long to think because suddenly an ear piercing alarm went off making him jump and then out of the bushes just along side the set of cement stairs in front of him, came a laser gun that charged up a bright blue charge of hot energy and then fired endlessly at him. Weakened, but still standing, Remy dodged each and every blast the machine fired at him and quickly before he made to dodge another blast of it, charged an ace of hearts at the machine and then turned on his heal and made a run for the front door, not turning back to see the machine explode with a Fuchsia (purplish-red) colour and leaving nothing but the shards of black metal and a trace of smoke. He barely stood in front of the door when it opened and there stood the X-man Remy had hoped not to cross with so soon.

A very angry and very annoyed Wolverine stood before him. He was in a pair of old jeans, boots and a grey T-shirt, obviously he was on some kind of night patrol of the corridors and he'd just happened to notice the alarm go off and came to investigate, only to find just what he'd expected; trouble. Before Remy could even breathe a word, Logan let out an angry growl and then grabbed him by the scruffs of his trench coat and threw him up against the wall on the right side of the front door and held him there, his teeth clenched tight against his lips and an angry growl in his voice as he hissed.

"What the hell are ya doin' here bub?!"

Remy winced at the pain of Logan's grip and replied.

"Gambit not here t' stir trouble, not dis time, y' gotta listen t' me, y' got t' help-"

But Logan stopped him, his eyes widened as a scent caught his enhanced scene of smell, his deepest-blue eyes turned into slits as he let out another growl as he hissed in a low but strong tone as he inhaled the scent.

"Where's Rogue?"

Remy shot back.

"Y' don't understand mon ami, let moi explain-"

"I don't think ya need to "explain" anythin' to me Gumbo!"

Logan pulled back his left hand and there was a _snickt_ sound and his claws drew out ready for the plunge. Logan rest the tip of his deadly claws under his chin threateningly and hissed back.

"Now ya better tell me where Rogue is or ah'm gonna-"

"She's been kidnapped!"

Logan's face paled, his menacing glare disappeared and was replaced with a moment's expression of fear, and then the anger returned to his face as he replied.

"Ya sure? You didn't just go take her off to N'Orleans and come back t' put the X-men off course?"

Remy glared but it was softer than he'd meant it to be, his mind had turned back to the memory of Rogue's frightened face before he'd pushed her out of the way of the speeding van at the mention of her name. Angered by Wolverine for wasting his time when he could be looking for Rogue, he hissed back venomously.

"I wouldn' lie bout sometin' like dat, I may not be a good guy like y' X-men, but I do care bout Rogue and dats all I care bout now, she's in trouble an' wit' or wit out y' help, I'm goin' t' find her."

Logan's expression softened and looked almost ashamed? But it soon passed and it turned to one of seriousness as he quickly put Remy back on his feet and said.

"Okay Gumbo, I believe ya, now tell me everythin' that happened?"

"_Logan, Gambit, please would you two join me in my office immediately."_

Logan and Remy eyed each other for a moment before Logan made a quick tilt of his head towards the door for Remy to go through. Remy made a curt nod and went inside the mansion as told, Logan following right behind him. Logan directed Remy to the Professor's office and opened the door to see the room was dimly lit with just the light of one lamp that stood on the left of the Professor's desk, where the man himself sat in his wheel chair in a pair of grey pyjamas, his russet brown eyes deep with concern, just like his expression. The Professor wheeled out from behind his desk and came to face them in front of it. H maintained his serious and concerned look when he finally spoke after only a few moments silence.

"Now Mr Lebeau I believe you have a story to tell us- Only after we hear the full story will we be able to look for Rogue."

He finished, silencing Remy before he could utter "There isn't any time." Remy made to argue but though better of it and held his frustration back along with the words he'd wanted let out and just nodded in agreement. Professor Xavier nodded in thanks and replied.

"Now please, from the top, tell us what happened to our Rogue?"

Remy didn't want to sit down, but then this would take some time to get out, so he accepted the offer and sat down in the chair beside Xavier and told him everything to the smallest detail what had happened only hours before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue's eyes slowly dragged opened, but instantly shut tightly at the blinding white light that covered her eyes. She kept them closed a moment or two before bringing herself to open them once more, the light stung her eyes but they slowly adjusted to the light after a few moments of squinting and then opened fully when she saw a blurred face come into sight. She realised she was on her back, she couldn't move and she couldn't feel anything but the stiffness of her joints and then spinning in her head. She made a desperate fight to move but then she felt herself being held down by a number of unseen hands, sending horrible shivers down her spine and through her mind sending off an alert of danger.

"_Where am ah? How'd ah get here, oh no, oh no it can'te be a lab, no way it can'te be-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when her sight finally came back into focus and she found herself looking up at the white ceiling and her ears picked up hushed voices and the clattering of metal against metal that she guessed to be surgery instruments and then the sound of foot steps running across the ground.

She found herself in panic, shaky breaths of air escaped her as she came to realisation that she _was_ in lab and she was strapped down onto a medical bed, her skin was exposed by the medical dress she'd been dressed in that she didn't remember putting on by her own will. The horrible thing she knew was that she didn't have a clue of where she was, how long she'd been in this lab and that she had no way of getting help. She'd been running these thoughts through her mind this whole time, she didn't realise the face in front of her. She let out another shaky breath as she looked back at the face of a man.

The elderly man's eyes were cold and gave her the creepy feeling of walking down a dark alley. His skin was deathly white, and a thin, crooked line she recognised as lips, pulled a depraved smile that spoke out to her with a sinister voice that ran a sickly chill down her spine.

"Good your awake I see my dear."

Rogue glared at him, she didn't know what he'd done to her, but she knew and felt with every part of her that he had. His evil smile broadened as he replied.

"Now now my dear girl, none of that, Madam Hydra would not approve of such rude behaviour from you."

Rogue glared still and tried again to speak, but her voice box was still out of order and she could only manage to scowl.

"_Who the hell is Madam Hydra? And who the hell this bastard?"_

The sinister looking man, doctor she presumed, picked up a clip board, took a pen from his white lab coat and scribbled something down and then called a Nurse to his side, handed it to her and then in a hushed tone spoke something Rogue couldn't make out. The Nurse however replied in a tone loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes Dr. Jacobs."

Dr. Jacobs then turned back to Rogue and smiled again.

"I must say my young Anna Darkholm, yes we know your real name, you did scare us when you first came to us three days ago, you were quite aggressive when I made to sedate you, that Xavier's place of yours did teach you how to make quite a mean punch."

Rogue glared but then lightened slightly when the Doctor massaged his jaw with a slight wince. Dr. Jacobs turned his attention away from his injury and back to Rogue, his depraved smile back across his face.

"But I'm sure after this first experiment you'll be quite easy to handle."

Rogue suddenly found her voice again when she growled.

"What are ya gonna do tah meh?"

Dr. Jacob's smile just kept on getting wider, so sinister like she was sure he would be great competition to the real thing.

"Shall we begin then?"

Before she could retort he'd taken out a syringe filled half way with a clear substance and injected it into her arm that went into effect almost instantly, making her violent try's to get out of her restraints become even more hopeless as her body became confused, like when she tried to move her arm left it went the other direction and her head had swelled painfully, making her dizzy.

Her sight was out of focus one second then back in the next but she saw the figures come around her, their hushed voices and the soft rattle of the surgery instrument and rolling of tray wheels against the ground as the blurred figures approached her in the bed. She felt the cold of the metal restraint around her abdomen slide across her now bare skin, running cold and frightening chills through her body, making it even harder to not let out a scream of complete and utter horror when she saw the bright light and the first touch of the cold blade across her flesh…

Outside the door that stood at the end of the corridor of steel, Rogue's horrific screams could be heard, echoing deafeningly through the entire corridor but not enough for her friends to hear to even give them a clue of where she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I KNOW I KNOW!!! SAD ISN'T IT?!?! But don't worry, Rogue will not, I repeat WILL NOT DIE!!!!!! lol coz then there wouldn't be much of a story here would there? Ok cya all l8er!**

**I'm off to hong kong for a month!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Lol weird isn't it, auzzie girl luvs hong kong!**

**Oh well cya next update**

**p.s. you see a sorrowing team of x-men, a grieving gambit and you get your fist glimps at my OCC ROGUE'S SON!!!!**

**Bye ya'll**

**gamroXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **


	4. Grieving Pains

**Haha! I lied! I did have time to put up another chappie! Lol but it's not everything I sed I was gonna put on this chappie coz its soooo long! Lol but its got all the emotion I need for this chappie! Well cya in 3 weeks. Enjoy ya'll.**

**gamroXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter four Grieving pains**

Kitty put the mug of hot coffee onto the dinner tray beside the muffins smeared with black berry jam followed by a bowl of fruit and made her way with it out of the kitchen and carefully up the stairs. Hoping she wouldn't be run over by the craze of teenage mutants around the mansion. However, despite her hopeful wishing, she still managed to dodge one of Amara's fire balls that was originally aimed at Sam.

"_Man, and people like, think me and Kurt were like, trouble, yeesh!"_

The kitty cat thought this as she walked towards the boy's corridor but didn't even notice Scott coming out of his room until he was a good three feet away from her.

"Like hey Scott, do you like, know if Gambit's awake?"

Scott shrugged, swinging his car keys in one pocket and his jacket in the other.

"Don't know Kitty. Wait? What's all this?"

Scott asked curiously looking at the food on the tray in the younger girl's hands. Kitty looked at the tray then back up at Scott and replied.

"Oh this? Like I thought Gambit might like want a bite, you know? He's been in there like, all weekend since last week's search didn't like, you know go as good as we kinda like, hoped you know."

Scott let out a sigh and replied, his spirit dampened and his memory refreshed with the last two months of searching for their lost team-mate.

"Kit, you know it's all affected us right? Gambit, I think, well I think he's taking it worse than anyone else."

Kitty's eyes were lit with shiny tears of grief over her roommate. She wanted her home so badly but she knew she had to be strong, she knew that Rogue would've done the same for her. She blinked them back, though knowing she'd probably let it out later and replied.

"Yeah I know. I know he's like, totally taking it bad, but it couldn't hurt to eat something after a few days you know?"

Scott ran a hand through his hair and replied a little tensed.

"I know what you mean Kitty really. But don't you think that he's not eating because he's you know, grieving?"

Kitty nodded sadly and replied.

"Yeah I know, but like, I think he could use some breakfast if he's gonna like, go on that area search tomorrow you know?"

Scott let out a sigh in defeat and replied, patting her on the back.

"Well good luck."

They parted ways as Kitty came to Remy's door and then taking in a breath of air nocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy sat with both his legs holding up his arms, holding a worn out card in one hand and a photo in the other. His demon-like eyes were aglow in the darkness of the room as he'd blocked all light to come in save for a slither of light made by the closed French balcony doors' curtains, keeping out the light and keeping in the darkness that consumed the Cajun. His auburn hair was messy from the two days without being brushed or washed, he was in need of a shave and he was in a pair of black track pants and a crinkled and creased white T-shirt. He hadn't left the room in two days, he'd barely slept or eaten either, and hunger was not an issue nor was sleep. He couldn't get the image or the though out of his head. He'd let them take Rogue. A cringe of pain and guilt panged through him at any mention of her.

Every day since she'd been captured he'd been out and awake looking for her, but every time he went out to search, he came back empty handed. No Rogue in his arms, not even a clue of where she was. Nothing. But no matter how many times he looked and didn't find his Rogue, he didn't stop hoping, dreaming or believing that he would find her and bring her home, bring her back to where she belonged. Remy's gaze never left the picture in his hand, nor the playing card he held with it. **(He can see in the dark) **It was an old picture of Rogue that Kitty had given him about a week after Rogue's capture.

Remy's flashback

_Remy sat with his arms held over his knees, his legs shaping a triangle as he sat on his bed with his back to the wall and his head low with an undying grief that had bestowed upon him for what seemed life a lifetime but was only a week. He was dressed in a pair of old jeans and a black T-shirt, his hair was slightly ruffled and he was in need of a shave and sleep, for dark shadows circled his tired but guilt drowned red-on-black eyes._

_The Cajun's eyes were focused on only one thing that he held in one of his hands, something so simple and yet something that tore a knife right through his heart for the memory it reminded him of. It was Queen of Hearts, the playing card that he'd given Rogue. The one memory that had become a nightmare ever since a week before when he'd lost the biggest loss even he hadn't thought was possible from him. He'd let, probably the only person who would ever understand him, get captured by one of the most deadly terrorist organisations on the planet. He'd failed to protect her and that was the most horrible feeling he'd ever experienced in all his 20 years of living._

_His dreams always started the same; something a bit like that night rogue was captured. It began before she was captured and they were talking, not her going angry at him or he throwing flirts at her. They were just talking and even though it wasn't real, he liked the idea of it, the idea of them. It was the only part of the dream that he truly wished could or at least did happen. But that wasn't what did happen and that wasn't what was going to happen, even in dream or nightmare._

_In the dream, they were walking down the street, the same street where they really __**did**__ walk down that night and then just before Rogue was going to tell him her real name, a bitter darkness washed over them, sending them into the pitch black dark. He'd felt Rogue grab his hand, felt her hand shake in his hold. He squeezed it with assurance that he'd never let her go if she didn't want him to. How wrong he had been._

_Suddenly a high screeching sound rang through the air and then two bright lights came following the screech, washing over both of them. He didn't know what it was, in the dream he had a feeling inside that he knew but he didn't know why he didn't. Time seemed to slow down when he turned his head to Rogue to see her horror stricken face. Her eyes were wide with fear and her mouth was partially open. He knew that this part was a real memory. Rogue had looked like that when the van had… It was at that moment that he knew what the light was._

_Time seemed to catch up as he dived at Rogue to get them out of the way, sending them to the ground in the exact same way they had in real life, him landing on his back and her on top of him. When he had hit the ground, he didn't feel Rogue on top of him, he didn't smell the scent of lilies in her hair or her see her anywhere for that matter. _

_Panic was the only way to describe what he was in. He tried to stand up but then felt himself being throttled down hard by a foot he couldn't see. He felt the unseen foot rest on his throat making him choke, cutting the air from his lungs and then he heard it. An ever going scream of a girl, no not a girl, a young woman's scream…Rogue's scream. His head snapped to the side where her scream was calling from. His eyes widened, his heart was walloping against his rib cage and he found he was screaming himself. There was Rogue lying in a medical shirt and pants, in a white bed, tears running down her cheeks, her eyes all red and puffy and her body trembling. His eyes traced over her trembling form, she was so scared and yet he knew she was trying to be brave, trying to be strong even through her weakness. The Cajun's eyes followed her until he saw that another figure stood beside the bed._

_The only word to describe him would be Sinister. He wore a white lab coat and a deprived grin across his face, menacing and yet somewhat power hungry. It didn't take much to work out that this man wasn't a doctor that helped the ill._

_The sinister looking man gave the impression that he was one that would make his patients ill instead of curing them._

_Remy watched helplessly as about five other people in medical clothes and uniforms come into sight, bring with them a whole lot of medical things that he had a feeling weren't for a check up of any sort, but surgery. His blood boiled as a male nurse came to Rogue with a syringe in hand and jabbed it into Rogue's arm making her jolt at the impact. Paralysed by the feet, he lay there as they lifted Rogue's shirt to just under her breast line and started their surgery. He cursed and screamed at them to let her go, to take him instead and most of all to stop what they were doing._

_He found himself screaming for hours on end until they finished, they started to clear from the lab, taking many used surgery tools, blood splattered towels and a whole tray of used chemical syringes and other things he couldn't bare to look at. Soon it was only Rogue and the sinister-not doctor. He spoke to her._

"_Now my dear, I think you should get some rest, we'll be running a few tests tomorrow and we'll see if our little experiment has worked."_

_Remy looked back at Rogue. She was paler, her face was still, blank of all expression except pain and the after feeling of great horror and silent, cold tears streamed down her cheeks. The doctor chuckled wickedly as he went out of the lab and told the guard at the door._

"_Take her back to her cell and make sure that she's comfortable, she needs rest or it will affect the tests tomorrow."_

_The guard dressed in black nodded in agreement and then went over to Rogue's bed and rolled it out a set of steel double doors that opened automatically for him to push Rogue through. Remy couldn't move, he felt like dirt, no, lower then dirt. If he hadn't failed to save Rogue, she wouldn't have gone through such pain. Before he could do anything else, he felt a sudden painful strike to his head and then he woke up from his trance to the sound of his name being called._

"_Remy? Like earth to Remy LeBeau?!"  
_

_He practically jumped as his head shot up from looking at the playing card in hand. He turned his head to see Kitty standing in the door frame. A worried look was pasted on her face, her once bright bubbly blue eyes were a little puffy from crying, but not as much as she had the first day they didn't even find a trace on where Rogue had been taken to. She was dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a baby green tank top and her usual pink sweater and he saw she was carrying a thick leather bound book under her left arm. He tired to give a warm smile but it only turned into a worn and beaten glint of a smirk. Kitty acknowledged it warmly and smiled back best she could before speaking._

"_You've been in hear all day huh?"_

_Remy nodded, noting that the valley girl hadn't even made a "like" or "totally" in any part of her sentence. Kitty put on a sort of tortured and painful smile as she came into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her then came over to stand beside the bed._

"_I know how you've been like (a little more cheerful here) totally down since you- you know what I mean."_

_Remy nodded, and put on an understanding slight smile and replied trying to keep himself from just breaking down or worse crying._

"_Oui petite, but Remy be okay-"_

_He stopped at Kitty's raised eye brow but gave in quickly with a sigh and replied truthfully._

"_Non, Remy not okay, Remy be feeling like merde."  
_

_Kitty's expression turned to a questioned one, she asked._

"_Merde? What does that mean?"_

_Remy would have let out a chuckle if the circumstances were different but instead, he only replied._

"_It mean shit in French petite."_

_Kitty's face lit up a little as she made a little giggle and replied._

"_Oh so that's what you like, meant that time in the danger room when you like, totally got nocked over?"_

_Remy nodded, a small smile on his face, remembering very clearly. Kitty smiled, she was happy to see the Cajun smile for once, even if it was only a little one.The smile faded when Remy's attention came back to the leather bound booth tat Kitty held in her posession._

"_What be dat petite?"_

_Kitty looked from Remy to the book again and replied._

"_Oh yeah, um look I've totally noticed how you've been totally stuck like glue on that Queen of hearts and yeah I know why, your not the only one I caught staring at it."  
_

_Remy's mouth actually dropped, he was, well, shocked to almost silence for a good minute or so. Kitty sat down on the edge of the bed, the book now on her lap and replied his shocked expression with a warm toothless smile and said._

"_I know it's like, hard to talk about her with you, it's totally hard for all of us, but I think you find it harder than all of us. Am I right?"_

_Remy closed his mouth and nodded receiving a nod of understanding from the petite brunette before she spoke up once moresaid._

"_You wouldn't believe that I caught Rogue (Remy felt a pain at the mention of her name) looking at that card you gave her at least twice a week."_

_Remy felt a warm smile come across his face, shattered a bit but still a smile. Kitty smiled back and continued._

"_I've noticed that you like, don't have anything but that card to remind you of her, and like its okay to have something that reminds you of someone you miss, there's like no shame in having that, I got about a million things in our room that do. Anyway I like thought you might want to take a look at this."_

_Remy took the book that she held out for him, feeling the weight of it in is hand as he took it in both hands and opened it. He found himself transfixed on the page in front of him. On the black page there were four photos, two to a row and little inscriptions under each picture, written in white ink. The first picture was a photo of the original x-men out of uniform, standing against or beside Scott's car._

_Logan and Storm stood on either side of each other, Jean and Scott of course were not a couple back then but even so, Scott had a friendly hand around Jean's shoulder. Spyke was standing on the opposite end to Logan who was on the other side and Kitty was sitting on the edge of door of the car beside Kurt who was his natural fuzzy blue self and beside him was Rogue, a soft smile played across her lips and looked more gothic than he remembered. The second and third pictures were both of Kitty and Kurt fooling around at the camera and the last one was of Rogue. She was sitting on her bed with her earphones on and a book in hand and her legs crossed and her back against the wall. She looked so miserable. Kitty who must have known what he was thinking somehow, for not a moment later she spoke._

"_Rogue was like, the last of us to come into the original team, she was as I like totally know your guessing, miserable when she first came, it was only about two months after her powers manifested."_

_Remy looked up from the page and asked._

"_How long ago was dis?"_

_Kitty looked down at the page and said after about a second's glance._

"_Four years ago, but she wasn't that miserable for long, about oh a good three months later she was more comfortable with living here."_

_Remy nodded then turned through the pages. He saw so many memories that all the X-men shared and he felt he envied them; they'd all had four years with Rogue, where he'd only had a few months. He'd gone through a few when he came to one page in particular. It was Rogue of course, but this one seemed different compared to the others. It was resent but still it looked so different from the Rogue he'd seen at the first page._

_She was dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a white short leave shirt, no gloves, no heavy make up and no shoes. Her hair was pulled back high into a short tail and she was sat on a lime stone wall with her legs pulled up and soft sweet smile on her face that set her eyes aglow. Remy found himself almost aw struck. At first he didn't recognise this girl, there wasn't a trace that said Goth or untouchable, but then it hit him. This was the Rogue he walked and talked with in his dream._

_He played that part of the dream in his mind over and over again, fully seeing Rogue in the clothes she was wearing in the picture, taking in every move she made. He pulled himself out of the dream and looked back at the picture. This was, he thought, the real Rogue, not the gothic ice queen. _

_Kitty saw the way he was staring at the picture. She didn't know what he was thinking but she was sure that it was of Rogue. She took him out of his trance once more and said._

"_I thought that you would want a picture of her to keep, I like, had a feeling this one would be it."  
_

_Remy looked up at Kitty again, smiled in agreement. Kitty smiled back then took the book and took out the picture and handed it to Remy and stood up._

"_We all have something to remind us of her, everyone should including you Remy."  
_

_Remy held the picture closely and just as Kitty was about to exit from the room he spoke._

"_T'anks mon petit ami."_

_Kitty smiled warmly and replied._

"_Like no problem and Remy?"_

"_Oui?"_

"_Don't lose hope okay?"_

"_Remy never gonna lose hope."_

"_Good, like see ya later Remy."_

"_Bye petit."_

_She left._

_end of flash back_

Remy looked down at the picture again for about the millionth time and let out a sad sigh.

"Rogue que vous savez que je n'ai jamais voulu n'importe quelle

chose pour se produire à vous." (Rogue y' know I never wanted anythin' t' happen t' y).

The picture gave him no reply, he expected that, but what he didn't expect was a nock on his door. He took about three seconds before he called out rather rustily.

"Come in."

The door opened mid way for a moment for Kitty's head to pop in then it opened full length letting in the light into the room and Remy to squint at the sudden income of light. His eyes didn't take that long to adjust for him to see Kitty came in with a dinner tray with breakfast. She smiled warmly as she spoke.

"Like hey, I like thought you might be hungry so I brought you some breakfast."

Remy didn't make any looks of thanks but he replied.

"T'anks mon ami but Remy not in de mood for petit déjeuner." (breakfast)

Kitty shook her head with a sigh and replied.

"I like don't speak French Remy, now come on I didn't make this so I could eat it."

Remy looked away from her and replied.

"M' sorry Kitty but I ain't interested in eating."

Kitty wasn't angry about him not wanting to eat the food as much as she was that he was sitting in the dark and brood over grief while the rest of them were trying to keep brave faces about losing Rogue. Kitty made an angry growl that she was sure that Rogue and Logan would be proud of and put the tray on the bed side table facing Remy and then turned to the French balcony windows and opened them to full length and turned back to Remy who still wouldn't look at her. As she did this she called to him with a motherly sort of forcefulness to her tone as she spoke.

"Gambit you haven't eaten in two days, you're gonna eat breakfast whether you want to or not!"

Remy's head slowly turned up to look at the valley girl, eyes a little wider at shock of how much the girl now reminded of his Tante Mattie when she scolded him to eat his meals as a kid. Kitty was mastering a very annoyed an angered look that told him that she wasn't her usual self and when he didn't reply her, she burst into anger. Her voice rose higher at every word as she yelled at him.

"Do you think that you're the only one who cares about Rogue?! Do you think we don't care because we don't spend the entire weekend grieving over her?!"

Remy looked back at her and said sitting up.

"Non Kitty, Remy don't tink dat, Remy-"

"You don't think it's hard for us too?! Not even knowing how to get her home or even know where she is?!"

"Kitty y'-"

"Your not the only one who's lost her Gambit! Do you even know how Kurt is taking this?! He's lost his only sister!"

"Kitty stop it-"

"No I won't stop it! You have no right act weak and grieve while we try to be strong and try to find her!"

"Kitty…"

"What gave you the idea you could cut yourself away while we can't?! Do you think because you saw her last?! That you two had a connection?! Or-"

"SHUT UP KITTY! I SHUT M'SELF AWAY BECAUSE I HATE MYSELF FOR LETTIN' DEM TAKE HER! I LOVED HER!"

Remy was breathing hard, his eyes were shiny with hot and hurt tears and he was standing to face her. Kitty's eyes went all wide and glossy with the tears she'd welled while she'd been yelling and her mouth hung open with shock at Remy. Shocked, but not to the point of speechlessness, Kitty replied him with a stutter to her now gentle voice.

"You…you loved… you really did?"

Remy let out a sigh and then looked down at the ground and then turned and kicked the bedside table nocking the tray of breakfast sending the coffee to tip and spill onto the muffin but he didn't care, he was too upset. He walked to the wall and sat fell back against it and slid down to sit with his arms over his knees as his legs held them up and rest his head in his right hand, taking in shaky breaths of air as he tried not to let out the painful tears. Kitty had just stood there silently, she had her hands raised to cover her mouth and in a sort of way, keep her from crying. She'd always had a feeling that Remy had cared about Rogue in a more than friendly way but never had he suspected him to love her.

Kitty came out of her thoughts to see the Cajun sitting against the wall on the ground beside the French balcony doors. She slowly came and sat in front of him and rest a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Remy didn't look at her but he did reply.

"Y' don't see her be taken away by de bastards from Hydra every time y' close y' eyes, y' don't see her terrifié (terrified) face every time y' think or hear her name, but merde Remy does petit."

Kitty felt a tear roll down her left cheek, she felt guilty about what she said, he didn't deserve her to go yelling at him, but then he didn't deserve to grieve all day in the dark while she and the others didn't. She said in a softer tone.

"I never really thought that you loved her, I knew you cared but that was it. I'm sorry I yelled, I guess I just miss her too much."

Remy finally looked up at her, his face was tear stricken and his eyes were watery and puffy. He wasn't one to show his true emotions so openly so the situation actually surprised him as he spoke.

"Non petit, y' were right t' get angry wit me, Remy been a big jerk not tryin' t' be strong wid de rest o' y."

Kitty made a slight smile but it died quickly when tears started to fall again in his eyes.

"You really did love her?"

Remy nodded and replied.

"Weird ting ain't it petit?"

"No, it's not weird I think it's sweet. You still do right?"

Remy nodded again.

"Oui, Remy does petit."

Kitty let out a sigh and then replied.

"You know, Rogue like, never really had someone truly care for her as much as I think you do, and just for the record, I think you two would have been great."

Remy smiled only slightly and replied.

"Remy gonna find her petit, Remy promised he'd take care o' her."

Kitty nodded and replied.

"I hope so too."

She patted him on the shoulder, understanding he'd probably want some time alone, she got up and made to take the tray from the table when he stopped her by saying.

"Wait petit, Remy'll take dat s' vous plait?" (please)

Kitty looked at him a second then nodded and left. After a few minutes Remy brought himself to his feet and wiped away all traces of tears and picked up the picture of Rogue and the playing card on his bed and put it on his bedside table against the lamp and then with a last glance went into his private bathroom to take a shower and clean himself up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's all for now pplz wipes away tears I had "fun" writing this chappie sniffle hope you enjoy it and next chappie you WILL see what's happened to Rogue of course and the other x-men. Cya!**

**P.S. ok the dream of Rogue being experimented on DID really happen, you'll see why and how Remy saw that later on!**

**p.s.s. PLZ PLZ PLZ DONATE YOUR HELP TO NEW ORLEANS!!!!!! THEY NEED ALL THE HELP THEY CAN GET!!!**

**And a message to George Bush, GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE AND HELP!!!! OPRA'S DOIN IT ! I THINK YOU CAN TOO!!! **

**gamroXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	5. Only Pain

**I'M BACK PPLZ!!!!! Wow haven't been on a computer in 3 weeks!!!! That gotta be some kind of record or something!! Lol anyway, here we go, chapter 5!**

**ENJOY!!**

**p.s. DISNEYLAND HONG KONG ROCKED!!!!**

**Oh yeah and I'm gonna answer some of your questions too…**

**Yoru91-** LOL yes I am using my writers status to go political LOL nah, I just wish George Bush would quit the war bazookas and starts handing out the first aid kits to really help save "his" country.

**Sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme –** lol thanks for the spelling check, I'll remember that next time, man I'm sad, I've been studying French for almost 2 years and I still can't get it right blushing bright red and I liked your comment on Bush  and I will try to tone down the "likes", key word here is "try."

**Niffer01- **sorry but I can't tell ya that. You'll find out when the time comes and it will, I PROMISE ya that all will be revealed in time ok? just bare with me and you'll see ;)

**Sos this took soooo long to answer but anyway thanks all ya'll for the reviews. I'm happy to see my work is liked! I've been writing fanfictions since I was 12 so yeah. Keep em coming!**

**gamroXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter five Only Pain**

The cell was dark, not dark as in you can only just make out the outline of your hand, dark as in pitch black nothingness. Nothingness that consumed Rogue's very soul as she lay her head against the stone cold metal of the left wall of from where the door with no door handle stood, her body backed against the corner where both ends of the walls met, her legs pulled up and her arms wrapped around them tightly from the cold that ran up and down her body, sending shivers down her arms and legs and making her teeth chatter and her breath echo around the rooms.

She'd been here for exactly five months and two days. Rogue had never lost count even in her many states where she'd lost sight of who she was and what she'd been before she'd been abducted. It had been nothing but a painful rollercoaster the whole way, she remembered flashes of the experiments and the surgeries, the times they put her into a tube like tank filled with clear blue fluid and put a mask over her mouth to keep her breathing. This was the observation tube, as so Dr. Jacobs pointed out the first time he had placed her into it. She shivered at the memory of it, all those doctors looking at her in there, taking notes on her and examining her from top to bottom. It was disgusting.

She pulled in her clothes that were plainly just a black baggy shirt and pants and nothing to cover her feet that just looked huge compared to her figure as she barely ate enough to keep her from hunger. Lately she'd stopped eating all her meals that was only two a day that was just a metal bowl of some vegetable and meat mush that Hydra put together just to give their experiments such as herself enough energy to live, or more live for their experiments that never seemed to end.

She let out a shaky outlet of breath as she held herself tighter from the cold as her thoughts went back to a certain Cajun that haunted her dreams every night but brought warmth to her heart when the dream was not of the world she knew that stood right outside her cell. Smiling at the thought of him for a moment, she took in the memory of the cocky grin that always brought life into his face but it died at the uncertainty of if he made it alright the night she was abducted. She only remembered flashes of it but it was enough to get her worried that he might be hurt or even worse dead. Though about six months ago, she wouldn't have cared if he was alive or not, but after that brief time together and after he'd proven that he could be trusted by trying to help and protect her, she felt she did care a great deal for him and she felt guilty that because of her, he might be dead. But she didn't linger on the thought for long for after about a month of being in a not-even-god-knows-where Hydra base she had a dream that she had been so sure, felt it so real that it was really happening before her.

-Rogue's flash back-

_She felt her eyes flutter open to find herself in darkness, not a one that would be feared, but a darkness of a sad and depressing kind._

_She felt her feet touch solid ground. Cold and polished wooden floor boards she only barely remembered the feeling of from back home._

_Then it hit her. Home._

_Was she home? Could the nightmare she faced possibly be the nightmare she wished was so and not her realty? She looked down at her body to see her form dressed in a pair of jeans and a white long-sleave top and her feet were bare as she took another step but found she'd come to face another pare of feet, another pair of legs covered by black track pants though she realised they were a man's legs, a torso covered by a crinkled and creased white T-shirt and then she saw the man's head was held low, with a mess of auburn hair that fell into his eyes as he held his arms on the tops of his knees and a playing card in one of his hands and a picture in the other. _

_She failed to not let out a gasp of surprise and utter relief as she realised who it was in front of her and who had haunted her every night for so long. Tears swelled in her eyes and ran freely down her cold cheeks as she looked down on him, relieved and shocked all at once before she brought herself to slowly and shakily reach out and touch his shoulder. She felt him, she knew she had but he didn't notice. He made not movement, nothing, he just stayed there, alive but nothing made it apparent he was but the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She tried talking to him, she said softly, shaking slightly._

"_R-Remy?"_

_He still didn't notice. Rogue grew worried, the tears started to pour on out of her as she tried to make him see her, tried to make him notice how much she did care, how much she missed him and even his cocky charm. Though no matter how much she tried, he didn't notice. She went down on her knees and tried to shake him to his senses but it was then that she realised she wasn't even shaking him at all. She could feel him but he was not moving and then the sight struck her. She looked down to see the card and the photo in his hand._

_It was the same card, the Queen of hearts that he'd given her at the bayou in New Orleans and the picture caught her by surprise, it was…her. She remembered that time the photo was taken, she and Kitty had gone out to the park to study and she hadn't bothered to dressed in her usual gothic clothes and Kitty had told her she should wear things like that more often but when she'd refused, the Valley girl had got out a camera and told her that if she didn't let her get a snap of the moment, that she'd take all of her beloved black wardrobe and burn them to oblivion. So she had had no choice but to do so._

_She found herself tearing again as she looked down at Remy's hidden face, a sad but caring smile played across her face as she looked at him. She brought her head lower to get a glimpse of his face but when she did she found herself sniffling as more heated tears rolled out at the worn and saddened look in his red on black eyes that had once held a flame in them she never thought she would see put out, filled with pain and guilt she felt sure was because of her. Rogue bit down on her lower lip as she gently with trebling hands stroked her fingers down his cheek and lent down and kissed his lips even if they made no movement to return the gesture. She sniffled a bit and said to him, though knowing he wouldn't respond._

"_Remy ah want ya so much ta know that ah don't blame ya for anythin' that happened before and that ah do care bout ya, ah do."_

_She felt herself trembling as she tore herself away from him as the tears became more hot and fast as they came streaming out and then the darkness she'd seen before shifted around her and she woke up, back in her cell, her body drenched in sweat and her eyes red and sore with real tears as she realised that it had all been nothing but a dream, no matter how real it felt._

end flash back

Rogue jolted at the sudden clanking and rolling noise from outside her cell, bringing her out of her thoughts and back to the hell of an existence that consumed her. She felt fear clutch her in its strong grip, knowing only too well that they, the "doctor" and his associates were coming for _her._

To rip open her flesh and poison her soul, piece by piece and month by month they would try to turn her into something of their own creation and use her against those who would appose them. Their one and ultimate use for her, Anna Darkholme, the Rogue, was to rid her of the life she had before, the emotions and memories she'd seen and felt and turn her into a weapon to the highest power, but, their only problem was, that she was too stubborn and too strong of mind and heart to let them break her, make her snap so she would be easy to manipulate. She made a small, desperate prayer as she heard the rolling of the medical bed coming closer to her cell door, closer to taking her again.

"_Oh god, please, let them not come ta mah cell, ah beg of ya don't let them destroy whats left o' meh." Please!"_

Unfortunately, it seemed god was not listening for at the end of her words the rolling stopped and there was a click and clang of the one-way locked door and then it opened to let in, Dr. Jacobs and three others that stood behind him, one was a guard, with his gun held ready to open fire with tranquilisers if she tried to escape…again. The other two were dressed in lab coats over Hydra uniforms. One a man with a pointed chin and a look in his eyes that told he was not one of good heart and the other was not so different though he was more round around the waist.

Rogue felt herself weakly push herself back against the wall behind her more hard when Dr. Jacobs sinister smile came across his face that made her glare angrily, thinking how much she wanted to cause him all the physical and emotional pain he'd inflicted upon her. He chuckled evilly and said as he stood out of the way of his assistants as they pulled into the room, a medical bed as usual and a set of medical clothes and a metal collar that kept her from using her powers.

"Now, now my dear, none of that, or do we have to sedate you for another week like the last time?"

Rogue growled at him as the guard came in and yanked her up to stand, making her wince at the pain as he flung on the power suppresser around her neck, the machine automatically turning on and holding back her powers and then the assistants came and stripped her of her uniform and into the medical shirt and pants and then strapped her to the medical bed.

Dr. Jacobs grinned as he took out a vile and a syringe and stuck it in the vile and drew out the green substance and then jabbed it into her neck no matter how much she struggled. The drug took action within a moment and quickly Rogue's body became as stiff as a rock, not being able to move at all. Dr. Jacobs gave a sigh that was not in the least bit remorse or sympathetic in any respect before speaking.

"I'm quite sad to say this my dear, but I'm afraid this will be our last surgery together as you will be put into hands that know there area of science I am not familiar in for the next nine months, I hope that stands by your alright?"

He chuckled when she made no sound, nor no movement to object.

"Well then shall we go?"

She didn't speak.

"I'll take that as a yes."

If it wasn't for the drug, Rogue would've spat in his face as an answer but unfortunately she couldn't do anything, she couldn't stop them. Unwillingly she just laid there, tears swelling behind her eyes and running out without anything to stop them. Soon they came to the surgery lab where all the horrible tests and experiments were done to her over the last five months. Rogue could tell because she saw the sign above the door, making her cringe at the memory of the last experiment that had barely left her alive just to give her the power to fly above the clouds and soar over distances with ease. But she didn't think that it was for any purpose but to aid her to destroy what tried to pull down Hydra. Nothing that they gave or forced on her, would ever be good to her or any poor soul that they would send her to face.

When she came out of her thoughts, she came only to find her back in the lab room that made her cringe at the sight of the place and run a mass of sickly feelings run through her skin and rip through her heart like a knife. She couldn't see the room, thanks to her stiffened condition, but she'd seen the place too may times that the memory of the clean white walls, the surgery instruments that hung on the shelves, the x-ray scans along the far right wall, the many machines and devices she'd been cut by, ripped and stitched back together all around her.

It was burned so deeply into her that in her mind she could see the room, hear the clicking and ring of the machines, the footsteps hitting down against the concrete floor and the ever going chuckle of the sinister doctor that took joy in watching her suffer.

As though coming back from a nightmare she saw the bright light flash over her eyes, making her want to shut them tight but the drugs in her system didn't let her and all she could do was wait until she felt the tear of the cold blade across her abdomen cut through to her insides and then let the pain out with every scream she made but when she felt the cold blade across her belly, she felt no pain, only the cold tickle of the metal against her skin.

She felt herself panicking at the thought, the feeling and the very knowledge that this was something different. That they were cutting her open and she couldn't even react to it. She would have been relieved that there was no pain but this time she was scared. She didn't know what they were doing, she didn't know if they were taking out her organs or planting in knew ones but she did know, right in the front of her mind, that they were doing something that had nothing to do with giving her control of her powers, like they had the last time, or giving her new ones.

flash back

_She felt the drugs they'd injected into her body diminish and die quickly as she was being wheeled out of the lab and then turn to an unfamiliar corridor and then through a set of metal doors that looked exactly the same as the last. Rogue cringe at the thought of another experiment or another surgery or examination or worse. However, when she went through the doors, still strapped tightly to the medical bed and under the watch of two armed guards and Dr. Jacobs, she found that the room was almost empty, of objects and the light that usual blinded every room. It was just an empty room but it sent a vibe of alert through Rogue's weakened body._

_So suddenly did a single light in the room come flickering on in the middle of the room, where the guards were ordered to place her under and then they moved away and back to the shadows of the room and the doctor, hidden in the dark, spoke out to her._

"_Now my dear, we shall see if our little experiment has worked. Agent Rance, we are ready for you."_

_Rogue's eyes widened and a horrible sensation spread from her gut to her entire body. A feeling of sickly chills ran down her spine at the very mention of the man who had put her in this horrible place she had come to believe was hell itself. Though through the fear, she felt a terrible hate for the man. She didn't remember everything that had happened when she'd been captured but she did remember the one time she'd gained consciousness and saw Rance standing next to where Remy's beaten form stood and she saw the horrible blow he'd made to Remy's face and she was sure he'd broken it. But she never found out if it had been, for she'd been nocked over the head by something hard which she was sure it was the bottom of a gun and she lost consciousness all over again._

_Rogue made a glare at Rance when he entered the room, a malevolent smile across his face as he looked back at her and came into the light beside her. He said to her in a annoyingly pleasant voice._

"_Hello Rogue, long time no see?"_

_Rogue mastered a glare at him and growled._

"_Not long enough."_

_Rance chuckled wickedly and replied as he took out a gun from his belt, twirling it skilfully around his index finger as he circled around her._

"_Oh come now Anna, your not still pissed about what I did to that boyfriend of yours are you?"_

_Rogue's blood boiled and a part of her let out a mental whimper of pain at the mention of him, but she didn't stop glaring at him as she hissed through clenched teeth._

"_Don't call me Anna."_

_Rance chuckled again then called out to Dr Jacobs._

"_Doctor I think we're ready to test if your experiment worked, don't you think?"_

_Rogue turned her head to see Dr Jacobs come out of the shadows and replied as he walked over to the bed._

"_Yes I think so Agent Rance, if you're sure you wish to do it yourself?"_

_Rogue was confused and a little part of her was worried. What were they talking about?_

"_Ah hope they're not gonna try an' make meh absorb some super mutant's powers."_

_She thought this as Dr Jacobs came over to her and raised his hands to her face, making her flinch back a little at the gesture but he didn't hurt her, not this time anyway, he merely unlocked the power suppressing collar on her neck and stripped it from her neck, the cold thrill of the metal disappear instantly. Before she could react she found Rance's smirking face right up in front of her, an evil look in his eyes as he reached up and ran a bare finger down her cheek sending sickly chills through her body and fear as she realised that her powers were not suppressed but then shock gripped her and she realised that she wasn't absorbing him! Her eyes widened and her heart began pounding against her rib cage like a wild animal at the fear that came over her._

"_Oh man gawd. "She thought. "Ah can touch."_

_If she had learned to control her power on her own, back at the institute and with the ones she loved, she would have been overjoyed by the gift of the ability to touch but this was different. This was forced control and it wasn't earned and it wasn't fair. She found herself speechless as Rance chuckled at her again, seeing the shock in her eyes as he stood back up and walked out of the room, leaving Rogue with the Doctor. Dr Jacobs grinned triumphantly and said as the guards came over to her and wheeled her to the doors again._

"_Consider this your birthday present my dear, now I think that you need some time to yourself don't you think?"_

_Rogue didn't glare, she didn't move and she didn't speak not even as a silent tear ran don her left cheek. If god was real, he would be laughing at her, she'd gotten the thing she'd so desperately wanted all her adult life in the most horrible way imaginable. She had cried herself to sleep that night, and for the rest of the month that they tested the capability of her new and original powers until she hadn't a drop left to cry, for the time being._

_end of flash back_

Hours passed until finally they had finished and Rogue had passed out after the first hour. Blood splattered surgery tools and towels were taken away from the operating table that Rogue's unconscious form lay on. Dr Jacobs took off his medical mask and pealed off his blood sprayed plastic gloves and called a female nurse to his side and said handing her them.

"Have her taken to her new cell and have Doctor Hope Daniels informed that the experiment was a success and make sure that our patient is comfortable."

The nurse nodded and left with the guard rolling Rogue's bed out of the surgery room and out of the department of mutant experiments where she'd spent the last six months and the next nine months would change all that she was and all that she would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**sos had to end it there! Such a long chappie! "PHEW!" well, hope ya'll enjoyed it!**

**Now press that review button and tell me wot ya think about it!**

**gamroXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	6. Hope: Part One

**Hey ya'll!!!**

**Soooo sorry this took so long to get up. But I was working on a lot of new and old stuff to put on the site. Well here is chapter 6 and I hope you like it. (fingers crossed!)**

**p.s. you might need tissues for this one, so be prepared!**

**gamroXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 6 Hope Part 1**

The weather witch looked down at the soft rose resting upon her fingertips letting out a sad sigh. It was the deepest of red, the very rose that had been Rogue's favourite. She'd never been able to fully connect with her, but she was as much as a surrogate daughter than she'd ever hoped for and she felt she'd lost her just like a mother would her child if they were missing from their lives.

She let the rose go after watering it and then walked away to tend to the sunflowers in the corner of the green house she'd spent all year restoring to its old state before the mansion had been destroyed some time back. A silent and forgotten tear fell down her right dark cheek as she worked, but she didn't wipe it away until she was finished with her watering. Storm hadn't felt so terrible since Evan had left for the Morlocks. She hated the feeling of not knowing if she was alright or not, not knowing if she was alive. Its was so awful she'd come to tears many a night over the very idea that Rogue may be dying or worse being tortured by the devils that took her.

"_Oh child, why did you have to be taken away from us?" _

She didn't know how many times she's asked that same question of herself and never gotten an answer but she still asked it, still hoped that all would turn out good in the end. She knew she wasn't the only one who missed Rogue, she knew it too well that Kurt hadn't spoken to anyone in months, save for the newest X-man Gambit, Kitty and her girlfriend Amanda. She'd tried a couple of times to get him to talk but it was no use. The only thing that would ever make the blue elf smile again or talk again was if Rogue was found and was brought back. Then there was Kitty who she was proud to see was still filled with hope that many of them had lost a lot of over the months of ever going searching. The bubbly Kitty had held a light to many of the students that were troubled by the loss of their friend and that was something that Ororo was certain that Rogue would've been proud to hear of her best friend. Then there was Scott. He hadn't stopped searching and he probably never would until their fellow X-man was back where she belonged. Though the fearless leader was too proud to admit it, she knew he wasn't as fearless as he acted to be, he too had had his fair share of mourning, just as much as his girlfriend Jean. Though the two had never gotten along as friends, they respected each other as team mates and that was enough for the red-head to feel as much grief as a friend would.

Ororo let out another sigh as she left the green house after she finished, taking off her gardening gloves and heading towards the peace of her own room. Wiping away a tear every moment or so while she kept in thought. She had many things on her mind and one was on Logan and Gambit who had left that morning on another search. She preyed that they would find her or at least find a lead to where they could possibly find her.

She had barely come to her own door when she head the rumble of two motorcycles come down the driveway and stop out front the institute front doors, making her head of pure white locks turn to look through the window across from her door that just so happened to be above the front door. A sliver lining found its way into her clear mystic blue eyes as she hastily made her way down the corridor and to down the stairs just as the two men walked through the door.

"Did you find anything?"

Logan's eyes seemed to tell her the answer before he spoke, shaking his head.

"Nothin', not even a lead or sent."

The silver lining in the weather witch's eyes faded until there was nothing left, and her shoulders sank low with disappointment as she came to the end of the stairs. She felt Logan's reassuring hand rest on her shoulder as he spoke.

"Don't worry Ro, we'll find her."

She nodded and then to no one's surprise as there was only the three of them there, she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck in a much needed hug and he returned it without a moment's resistance.

"I hope so Logan, I truly hope so."

The two held each other for a good minute or two before they broke away to find themselves alone. Ororo looked around to find the hallway empty save for her and Wolverine.

"Where did he go?"

Logan let out a sigh and replied.

"Where he always goes these days."

Storm nodded and let out a sigh as she said.

"It seems we all have a certain place to go in these times."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy opened the door to his dim lit room, the sun peeping through the thin white drapes as he walked in. He took off his trench coat and boots and crashed down on the four poster king size bed and let out a deep sigh as he rolled off his back and moved to the left bedside table where a familiar face lay just as he'd left it the night before. The picture was wearing around the edges but it was still his Rogue and that was all that mattered. He stared at it with hopeful eyes before whispering gently.

"M'sorry _chére_, Remy didn't find y', but he gonna keep tryin', promise."

He didn't know if she could hear him, but he hoped she knew he was searching for her and that he did care, more than he'd ever cared about anyone. He laid his head on his pillow and his left hand in between and held the photo above him, dark circles weighed down under his red-on-black eyes and he felt himself feeling drowsy. Even though he'd stopped hiding himself away in his room and not letting any form of comfort come to him, his sleep was still little, for he dreamed of nothing but Rogue. Sometimes the dreams were different, sometimes the same one but it still haunted him every time he closed him eyes. He felt his eyes become heavy with lack of sleep before dropping slightly as he let out a breath of air. He opened his eyes and sat up while leaning over to his bed side table and placing the photo back in its place, then laid back and let sleep take him willingly and ready for anything that would haunt his dreams.

_Remy's dream_

_He felt his feet touch ground, the cold metal ground. Shivers ran through his bare feet and through his body as he found himself walking down a corridor of metal walls but no doors. He remembered this place, he'd been there many a dream or more many a nightmare and every time he came to this place, he saw her. Sometimes strapped to a medical bed, sometimes alone in darkness and sometimes backed into a corner of a cell shaking with the cold. It seemed that he saw her most o the time in the hands of the monsters that tortured and tormented her body and soul and hell did it sent daggers through his heart at seeing all of these horrible experiments and examinations on her but then he couldn't bring himself away from looking, at fear that he may blink and she would be dead. This time though, he saw nothing but the corridor until a swelling darkness took over him and then a sudden whimper caught his attention only a few steps away from him._

_Remy turned his head to see his Rogue on the ground, holding herself as she lent her chin on her folded arms while she let heated tears pour out of her eyes and letting out a whimper now and then. Instantly he ran to her and fell down on his knees in front of her, like many other times and gently rest his hands on her shoulders and whispering in a worried tone._

"_Rogue chére, it be okay. Remy be here."_

_She didn't move, she didn't even notice he was there at all. Remy called to her, again and again he called her name, shook her but she didn't move until her silent tears grew to a flood of painful tears he'd never thought he'd see from anyone. He asked, desperate for her to calm down, for her to notice him._

"_Chere please look at Remy. Let me hear y' speak t' me. Please stop cryin', I can't take y' tears."_

_He felt his own eyes become watery with pained tears as she brought her un-gloved hands to her face and ran them through her should-length hair as her cries turned to soft whimpers as she forcedly calmed herself down and murmured._

"_T- this ain't what ah wanted, no, no, no t-this a-ain't the way ah wanted ta have this, w-why do ya do this ta meh? Why here? Oh God please tell meh this is a nightmare and make it end, make meh strong not weak, d-don't shun meh away, please…"_

_She suddenly began crying again as she lay down fully on the ground, her face hidden by her mass of auburn and white curls as she sobbed on. Remy felt his insides twist with guilt at the sight of her in such pain, such fear and he couldn't do anything to stop it except find her. Remy's eyes locked on her form, eyes driven by concern and worry as he reached out and stroked her hair, feeling the soft curls through his fingertips. He whispered in a serious tone that caused him not to speak in third person._

"_Rogue, I promise y' I will find y', y' gonna be back home wit' y' family mon chere, y' gonna be back home wit' me, just hold on."  
_

_Even if she hadn't heard him, he needed her to know that, he needed to give her hope so that she would keep going, still keep knowing he'd find her. So suddenly had he thought this however, their surroundings changed. The darkness turned to a moderately nice room with a warm, summery kind of light to it. The room was quite big, it was practically a normal room that you'd find in the mansion except the fact there were no windows, no doors and no means of leaving. There was a four poster bed with mahogany furnishings and white sheets and covers with about six pillows at the head of the bed, no closet but another black uniform much like the one Rogue was wearing though slightly bigger, hanging on a metal rod in the corner of the room that was wedged into the wall and a desk on the wall beside it with a few notebooks, pens etc on the top with a chair of mahogany in front of it._

_At first he was confused by the change but then he heard a soft sigh from behind him, making him turn around to see Rogue again but she wasn't crying, well at least not crying in pain. Her eyes were tear filled but glossy and bright as she sat down in a comfy plush white chair and her hands slowly stroking her stomach___**(ok I hope I put enough hints in this!)**_ He felt his jaw drop in shock at the sight. She was... happy and he had a feeling that that wasn't the only thing that she was at that moment. Slowly he walked towards her and came to his knees in front of her, just staring though not expecting for her to notice him but then the most unlikely happened. Her gaze shifted to look at him, into his eyes of darkness and fire and then a small gasp escaped her lips and her eyes became more blurry green with tears as she whispered._

"_Remy?"_

_Remy felt his heart get caught in his throat as his eyes widened and every so slowly did he raise his right hand and cupped the side of her face in it and replied with complete astonishment in his voice._

"_Rogue? Y' can see moi?"_

_Rogue smiled, maybe the best she'd done in months and replied by taking the hand that held her head in it and squeezed it firmly and replied._

"_Yes ah can."_

_A joyful smile appeared on his face as he took her other hand and replied her._

"_Y' don't know how long Remy's been lookin' f' y' Rogue, d' y' know where y' are?"_

_Rogue made to reply but so suddenly, her eyes widened in fear and then she exclaimed in fright._

"_Remy whats happenin' ta ya!"_

_Remy looked down at himself and was shocked to find half his body was almost entirely gone and like a thick mist it continued to spread and he kept disappearing by the second. He looked back to Rogue who was shocked and fearful at what she was seeing and before it came too late he reached out for her and planted a kiss on her lips then said to her as he took a last look at her tear covered face._

"_I'll keep searchin' f' y' Rogue and I promise y' I'll get y' home. Don't give up hope on me chere."_

_Rogue nodded and kissed him back and replied._

"_Ah'll never give up on ya Remy"_

_They exchanged last looks before everything went dark and the dream that felt like realty ended to bring the Cajun out of his sleep._

_end of dream_

In the real world Remy woke up with a startled yell and found himself drenched in cold sweat and his air short and hard to grasp. He jumped to sitting position to try to get a hold on himself again and preyed with every fibre of his body that that hadn't just been a dream. He slowly raised his hands to his lips to feel they were slightly swollen and a little heated from…

"She kissed moi."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok I gotta end it here ppls! Don't worry I'll have more for ya in no time, chapter 7 will be up as soon as its done!**

**Cya**

**gamroXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	7. Hope: Part Two

**Heya all! Sooo sorry I haven't updated in ages but as ya'll know I've been working on other stories so yeah sorry bout that. Anyway here we go!**

**-gammy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7 – Hope Part 2**

Rogue woke up with a scream, her body trembling uncontrollably and cold sweat drenching her pale face. She looked around the room in desperate hope that maybe he had been there, that Remy had finally seen her after all this time and that he….

She slowly raised a shaking hand to her full lips and suddenly tears started to swell up behind her eyes and her eyes became glossy and bright as she whispered under her breath.

"He kissed meh…"

She wasn't sure if it had been real or not but then she felt that her lips were slightly swollen from none other than a kiss. But how could that be? She was probably a million miles away from him, there was no way they could've. But then how come it had felt so real?

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when there was a small latching sound and the familiar sound of a access code being prodded then the door opened and in came Hope.

Her hair was pulled back into a bun of raven black and a pair of red rectangular rimmed glasses framed her hazel brown eyes and a saddened but calm expression across her face when she saw Rogue was awake. Hope Daniels, Dr. Hope Daniels was Rogue's doctor and now trusted friend over the last two months (lets just make it that) that she'd known her. She wore a white lab coat and underneath she wore a pair of black work pants and a white button up blouse. The only thing that was out of character of a doctor was the pair of light blue converse shoes she wore.

She smiled weakly at her patient and friend but it died when she noticed that she was trembling, her breath was ragged and a look of shock was placed across her pale face.

"Anna?"

_Anna _looked up at her friend and said softly.

"Are we alone?"

Hope shut the door quietly then punched in a small thin device into the wall then put the small device back into her pocket then came over to her friend and said as she reached out to her and rest the back of her hand against her forehead.

"Anna are you alright? Your so cold and your shaking so much? Did you see him again?"

Anna seemed to calm at the mention of him and replied with a small smile.

"Yes, ah did. An'- ya sure we're alone?"

"Yes my friend I promise we are."

"Well… Hope ah spoke ta him, he spoke ta meh! We were somehow connected but ah don't know how!"

Hope's eyes widened at her then she took her friend's hand and said gently.

"Anna you know that this place is shielded against any kind of mind links, maybe you were dreaming? You've had such a rough day of morning sickness-"

"Ah know what happened Hope, ah don't know how ah connected with Remy but ah did. Ah know ah did. Ah remember that tahme he followed meh, ah sensed his presence an' when he came ta help meh ah'm sure he felt mine. Hope we're somehow connected ah know it."

Hope let out a sigh. When she'd first been formally introduced to her younger friend, she hadn't trusted her nor wanted anything to do with her, but now here they were, good friends supporting each other in hard times though maybe not as hard as it had been the first week when she was told to tell Anna about her unique pregnancy…

_flashback_

_Rogue felt her eyes flutter open but then so suddenly shut. She was blinded by a light, but it wasn't a luminous one like back at the lab or in her cell when the lights were turned on but a warm and friendly kind that you woke up to when you opened your eyes to the daylight._

_Suddenly her eyes shot open and slowly they focused to her surroundings and she found herself gasping in shock._

_The room was…normal._

_Now she'd been locked away in a dark cell for so long, normal was more liked gorgeous to her. She was in a comfy bed with more pillows than she could keep count of behind her back. She looked down at herself as she sat up in bed and noticed she was in a nice white nightgown. Though it was a little too big on her slim frame she didn't mind. It was warm and soft an almost imitation of silk though there was a little difference. _

_She made to get up but suddenly her head took a spin and she felt herself falling back into the sea of pillows once more as she clutched her hand to her head. She reeled through her thoughts trying to remember what had happened the day before. She remembered being taken into the infamous lab for maybe the zillionth time, she remembered a lot of people dressed in medical gowns and their faces covered as they worked around her, she also remembered an oxygen mask being put over her mouth and then all was black until now. _

_She didn't remember anything happening to her, but one thing was for sure, she knew that they had done something to her._

_She once again tried to get out of bed but then instead of her head taking a spin she felt a small stab of pain in her abdomen. Curiously she pulled the covers off and pulled up the helm of the night gown up to see a bandage sealing a rather long stitching over her stomach. She felt fear grip her as she ran a now shaky hand over the bandage. What had they done to her this time? Did they cut something out of her or did they put something in? A million questions ran through her mind until suddenly she heard a familiar sound of a door opening, causing her to look up with fearful eyes only for them to change to match the curious glare across her face at the figure in front of her. _

_The figure, was a woman. Raven hair, hazel eyes and dressed in a white lab coat and curiously she wore no female doctor's trainers or heals, but a pair of blue converse shoes and the glasses that were rest on the bridge of her nose were a metallic red. The woman smiled warmly at her, causing her curiosity to grow as she had never been treated in such a normal or even kind way since the day she'd arrived in this torturous place._

_The woman, who was still smiling warmly, came into the room and stood beside her. No guard was with her and she held no defences nor did she carry a sedative. Rogue eyes her a moment before finally asking, her voice toned with curiosity and uncertainty._

"_Wh-Who are ya?"_

_The doctor, as Rogue presumed from the lab coat, replied calmly._

"_I'm Dr. Hope Daniels, I'm your new doctor."_

_Rogue eyed Dr. Daniels a moment before letting her curiosity win again as she asked._

"_What- What did ya'll do ta meh this tahme?"_

_Dr. Daniels warm smiled dimmed to a much sadder kind. Slowly, she sat down on the edge of the bed and said in a calm and sympathetic tone, one that Rogue hadn't heard in quite some time._

"_Anna- Is it alright that I call you that?"_

_Anna nodded in reply, seeing it as her ticket to the truth as the doctor continued._

"_Well, Anna, I can't say this in any other way, so I'll just come right out and say it. Your pregnant."_

_Anna's eyes widened, not out of shock, not out of fear either. A moment later she burst out laughing for the first time in months! She couldn't believe the idiocy in the idea. She couldn't be pregnant, she'd have to have had "fooled around" with a guy and she was pretty sure that even though these psychopaths were cruel and disgusting. She knew they'd never "damage" her in such a way. Not with her potential as a mutant._

_When Rogue told Hope this she only smiled sadly at her and replied in a serious and yet just as soothing tone._

"_I'm not joking Anna, you really are pregnant. Not by natural cause, of course, heavens no. Your eggs were genetically tampered with to cause your pregnancy."_

_Once again Rogue's eyes widened, but this time she truly was in shock. She WAS pregnant? She couldn't be, could she? She was barely even nineteen now, she was the ultimate virgin with her powers making her untouchable. She couldn't believe it, well, not until Hope pulled out the one thing that could convince her._

"_I won't lie to you Anna, you ARE pregnant. Here-"_

_She pulled a small piece of paper out of her coat pocket and held it out for Rogue to take, to which Rogue almost hesitated to do so but took it nonetheless. When she turned it over she found it to be a photo, an ultrasound of…her baby._

_She felt her eyes become wet with tears and her mouth dry as it dropped open. She couldn't believe it…_

_Finally, with a shaky voice she replied._

"_Is- Is it really mahne? Its- Its g-growin' inside o' meh raght now? But- but why did…?"_

_Hope's smile finally died and the shine in her eyes died as she replied sadly._

"_To act as your back-up. A plan B. if you don't survive."_

"_S-survive what?"_

"_Yourself."_

_Rogue couldn't help but let out a gasp as she held tightly to the photo in her grasp. How could such a blessing be such a cursed thing? _

_She mentally chuckled at this, she knew that such a thing could be. Because that's what her powers were, a blessing and a curse, but she wouldn't let it happen again. Not to her child. **Her** **baby.**_

_Finally, Rogue wiped away her shedding tears and looked back at Hope and replied softly, knowing or feeling that there were security cameras in the room but she didn't care, she wanted everyone to know. She wanted them all to hear her words._

"_No one, is takin' mah baby from meh."_

_Hope let out a sigh and finally she let a smile grace her face as she replied._

"_I won't let them Anna, I promise you."_

"_How can ya? Aren't ya workin'-"_

"_That may be, but I also have my own conscience and I know I would never be able to live with myself to see you suffer anymore than you already have, or your child. Can you trust me?"_

_Rogue eyed Hope a moment or two until finally she replied with a small smile on her tired face._

"_If ya can help meh, then ah trust ya with all mah being."_

_The two shared a smile, one that would certainly be the start of a life long friendship._

_end of flaskback_

"Anna sigh I know how much you love Remy, I know how much you miss him but maybe-"

"Hope listen to me, ah know its sounds nuts and its impossible but ah know what ah saw! Ah spoke ta him, ah know ah did!"

Hope let out a last sigh then replied.

"I won't disagree with you Anna, I'll believe you but right now lets not talk about that, how's he going in there? Anything different lately?"

Anna let out a sigh, but took her friend and doctor's hint and dropped the subject and though it was still at the front of her mind, she let it slide and replied with a small smile, a hand to her slightly swelled stomach and replied proudly.

"He's in there still," she joked, something she did only when Hope was around.

"He's perfect, no kickin' yet but he's fahne, mah mornin' sickness ain't so bad anymore, ah've only had it a couple o' tahmes this week."

Hope nodded as she smiled then pulled out a stethoscope and put the plugs in her ears then turned to Anna who obliged her to lift up her shirt so that she could check the baby's heart rate and then to check her own as usual.

As Hope made her check up, Anna's frustrated mind couldn't take it any longer and finally she asked.

"Hope, will we evah get outa hear?"

Hope stopped a moment, as though the question had caught her off guard, but then she replied with a sad heavy sigh.

"Anna, believe me if I could I'd have both you and your son out of here in a heartbeat, but you know that even I have no say in what happens to you, not once your son is born. Your fate is out of my hands, I'm- I'm sorry."

She gave her friend a sympathetic look, worry imbedded into her eyes.

Anna only nodded sadly and after a moment replied.

"Its not your fault."

"Oh but it is, I feel responsible for your safety, and your baby's."

"Ah- ah know Hope, ah know."

Hope let out a sigh as she packed her stethoscope away once more then sat down on the bed beside her. A familiar silence paced the room until finally, Anna spoke, her head turned to face Hope, with a look in her eyes that Hope had never seen on her friend's face, in all the three months that she'd known her.

"Hope, would- would ya, if ya couldn't help meh –us- yourself, would ya get help from the ones who could?

Hope gave her friend a curious look but nonetheless replied.

"Well, yes of course. What are you saying Anna?"

"Where exactly are we?"

Hope hesitated at first but replied.

"Canada, we're miles away from the nearest town. Anna what are you saying?"

Anna replied with a hopeful smile as she rest her hand on her stomach.

"Ah'm thinkin' that ya could leave meh here – just for a couple o' days, ah'll be fahne Hope- an' ya could trace down mah family, they're in New York, Bayville. Ya could get them to come for me! Ya could help Hope."

Hope rethought this escape plan then replied, a fully determined look across her face.

"Anna, It's going to be a great risk on both our necks, your baby too. But I promise you I will try- no I _will _get you back home."

"Ah hope so too, how long before you can slip outa here unnoticed?"

Hope let out a guilt filled sigh and shrugged and replied.

"I don't know, but before your son's born, I promise."

Anna let out a sigh of relief, for the first time in nearly a year, she felt hope had finally found her. Though she'd been nothing but close friends with the real Hope Daniels for the last three months there was a chance that she could be home soon and she had to take it, she could see her brother again, the X-men, even Remy if she could find him and her baby, which Hope had informed her to be a boy, could probably be born back at the mansion. She could raise her boy just as she'd dreamed.

She couldn't stop a smile from gracing her tired face. She longed to be home and now that there was some hope, she couldn't help but be the gullible child and believe that she'd be home soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay I know this is realllllly short compared to the other chaps but hey this is wot I wanted for this chap. Also, a little note, I haven't been working on this fic as much anymore and I've forgotten most of wot I planned for this fic so I'm changing it a bit aka meaning A LOT. lol. but don't worry it won't be anything bad! Just a few things. Read the story summary and you'll get wot I mean:D ok see ya'll l8er! R&R people!**

**-gammy**


	8. Help is on its Way

**Heya! Yes I'm back and heres the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Sorry I've taken forever to update!**

**-ultimategammy91**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter eight – Help on its Way**

"Are you certain of this mister Lebeau?"

"Absolutely, Professor. M' know I saw her. Mais it may sound crazy but m' know what I saw."

Professor Xavier let his chin rest on his folded fingers as he sat in front of the almost desperate Cajun behind his desk in the privacy of his own office. He took into account the seriousness in the way Remy spoke in first-person but it still seemed quite impossible for it to be true that Remy had for a few moments been able to communicate with their Rogue though some kind of shared dream-state. It was improbable but maybe not impossible in this world of mutations and unusual occurrences.

Letting out a sigh of deep thought Xavier gave Remy a speculating look before actually speaking once more.

"Remy, it has been nearly a year since Rogue's abduction. Have you had these dreams or connections before?"

Remy let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair and over his face. He was tired of trying to explain this over and over again and it was beginning to annoy him greatly. Finally after a moment in his own thoughts, Remy stood up from his seat and addressed the Prof.

"Professor, I'll say it again, I _know_ I saw her. She was dere an' I promised her dat I'd find her, I won't break dat promise."

Xavier let out a second sigh for he knew just as much. Through out the last eleven or so months Gambit had joined the team and moved into the household of the institute and had proved to be a loyal team mate and a natural fighter especially when it came to rescuing Rogue. They all wanted to find her, there wasn't one person who didn't miss her in the mansion, hell even Jean Grey missed the defensive Goth.

After a few moments of silence and thoughts Xavier was about to reply when he was cut short of words when the communicator that resided on his desk made a loud beep and the voice of Hank McCoy was heard.

"_**Charles?"**_

Xavier gave an apologetic glance to Remy before tapping the return-call button and replied.

"Yes Hank. What is it?"

"_**We have a visitor Charles. A Dr. Hope Daniels is here to see you and uh- Mr Lebeau as well."**_

Xavier's expression was of confusion and curiosity as he turned to Remy with a questioning glance but all Remy could do was shrug hopelessly as he didn't know any Hope Daniels either. However, their curiosity rose by Hank's reply.

"_**She also said that it is important that she see you."**_

"Oh? How so Hank?"

"_**She says she's come on behalf of Rogue. She's- she's Rogue's doctor."**_

Remy's eyes lit with life at the Doctor's words. His heart rate skipped a few beats and he was sure that if Professor Xavier hadn't told him to follow him downstairs he would've frozen in place from the shock. Before another word or sound was heard, Remy practically raced out the door as fast as his legs could carry him with the Professor wheeling behind not too far after and all through that time it kept running over and over in his mind.

"_Help's on de way chere…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When both Remy and the Professor had entered the main living room they found that most of the main team including Hank, Logan, Storm, Kitty, Kurt, Jean and Scott had assembled in the room but they also took into notice a new face.

"Dr Hope Daniels?"

Hope nearly jumped at the sound of her name as she turned her attention away from the group of mutants that stood around her and to the two whom had entered the room primarily Professor Xavier who had addressed her.

She stood almost instantly, her raven black hair was pulled back in a tight tail while she was clad in a black travelling coat over a pair of jeans, blue converses and a black three-quarter-length shirt. Her hazel brown eyes were set with nervousness and worry but she gave a calm nod and replied.

"Yes. You must be Professor Xavier and-"

Hope let out a definite gasp when her eyes fell on Remy and focused on his demonic eyes but immediately she regretted the action. She gave a softer smile as she apologetically replied.

"Sorry- Mr. Lebeau I'm guessing?"

Remy nodded and shook the hand she outstretched for him to shake but he only shook it once before letting it go. He was about to speak when he was cut short by Hope.

"Rogue speaks of you often Remy. It's good to meet you."

Though her words were kind as well as her smile, Remy couldn't help the shock from filling his face at the mention of _Rogue_ talking of _him_. Did she really see him too in that dream?

Hope seemed to know exactly what was going on in his head for a moment later she replied kindly.

"And she also said that she'd actually spoken to you through some kind of telepathic connection? Do you know of this?"

"Oui. I do. Y' mean dat _was_ real? _Dieu…_"

Remy was left almost speechless. The connection had been real all the time and now this woman who claimed to be Rogue's doctor had come and finally given him the lead he needed to possibly find her. It was almost too good to be true. So with a hopeful look in his eyes he asked her.

"Can y' lead m' to her?"

Hope's eyes brightened as she smiled kindly and spoke with a soothing gentleness.

"We need a plan first but I can get you to her. I promised Rogue and her son that I'd help her in any way I can. I don't intend on breaking any promises."

"Wait- _Son-?"_

Remy felt himself gaping at the woman as soon as the words had escaped her lips as had Logan's, Kitty's and practically everyone else in the room as they waiting on Hope to reply.

"Yes- uh…look. I don't know how to tell you this but its important you know before we leave. Rogue's pregnant, with a son. –And before you over react Mister Lebeau you've got to know the full story. It's not what you think."

Remy closed his mouth that he'd made to yell through and nodded reluctantly to the doctor's words and like the rest of the room, listened attentively as Hope continued to speak.

"For nearly a year Rogue has been subject to a number of tests and surgeries to turn her into the ultimate mutant. A pawn for Hydra to control and do its bidding but in case of failure or if Rogue…didn't survive, they made a plan B. They created artificial sperm and inserted it into one of Rogue's eggs. The baby would be Rogue's back-up plan."

There was a cold silence after Hope had finished her small speech. The team was left in shock and bewilderment but they Remy still found the strength to speak though his voice was diminished and full of emotion.

"How far along is she?"

Hope gave a small sigh before speaking, the guilt shone brightly in her eyes as she replied.

"She's nearly nine months pregnant, her labour day is in a couple of weeks. But you've got to understand that we need to get her out of there _before_ the birth. I don't know what Hydra plans to do with Rogue or the baby afterwards but I know for sure that they won't be kept together."

Remy nodded as did Logan and many others that understood what was at state. Not only was it Rogue's life they needed to fear for, but now another.

"_A son…"_

Those two words echoed through Remy's mind and burned into his memory. He would never forget this moment and it was then he found the will power he needed to do what he had to do. He eyed the rest of the team and took a step closer to them as he spoke. His determination was unshaken and firm while his eyes glowed with that same determined fire.

"M' got a plan. I'm going to need Wolvie, John an' Kitty t' help _moi_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OKAY! I'm sure I'll get rogue and her baby out of hydra next chapter but until then you can all review me and tell me how much you hate me for not updating in…so long. Lol or you can tell me what a fantastic job I've been doing. Either way review! **

**-ultimategammy91**


	9. Escape: Part One

**Hey ya'll! For those of you who are frequent readers of my work, you'd notice I've been updating a lot of my stories lately and so I decided to look up this story and see where I was up to and read some of the reviews for the last chapter so I got inspired to write this next part! So you can pat yourselves on the shoulder coz you're all the reason I'm writing this!**

**Thanks for the reviews my darlings! Very much appreciated!!!**

**:D**

**-ultimategammy91**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Nine – Escape: Part One**

The doors slid open with the soft hiss of steam before closing behind the doctor as she entered the cell, followed by two men dressed in green medical uniform but lacked the usual lanky doctor stature for their figures were suited for more of a thug's uniform than a medic's. As they entered the room the only occupant of the cell stood from her bed, confusion across her face as she eyed the three figures, particularly Hope who looked rather out of character as she spoke.

"You have to come with us Anna, we have to run a few tests."

"What? Why-?"

"Don't ask questions. Just follow these gentlemen or they will use _force._ Now come on, we need to get you out of here now or there will never be another chance."

Though she did not distinctly elaborate on what she meant as she said this, the look in Hope's eyes was enough for Rogue to realise that this wasn't anything to do with some tests, this was _it._ The miracle she had been praying for. Glancing at both men, she nodded in understanding and followed them out of the room, not before being cuffed and her power neglecter checked, with the two brutes on her left and right while Hope walked in front. They walked out of the cell, down the familiar white corridor and made a few turns until they came to _Laboratory 466_.

Hope stepped up to the security code pad on the wall and typed in a code and identified herself through the finger-print identification pad before the doors slid open and Hope stood back for the men to lead Rogue inside. However, the moment that they stepped inside the doors such closed and locked while Hope stood outside. The two men turned around in confusion but before they could make any attempt to get out of the room, their eyes rolled back and they both let out groans of dizziness before slumping to the floor one after the other.

Rogue stared at the two bodies at her feet in confusion but not a moment later her she looked up only to find a shadow-like silhouette of a young woman, a friend that she hadn't seen in nearly two years.

"Kitty?"

Not a moment later Kitty's silhouette became solid once more and then Kitty had come forward and pulled her dear friend into a long anticipated and much needed hug. Tears began to swell and stream from both girls' eyes as they held each other tight as if they would lose them the minute they let go. Rogue, who hadn't seen no heard from her dearest of friends in so long, found it hard to believe at first, but after a minute or so she returned the hug, breaking free from her stun and let a sob escape her as she spoke.

"Oh Kitty, it's really ya. And what the hell did ya do t' those men?"

Kitty responded with a small sob of her own before finally finding the courage to pull back and look her friend in the face as she spoke. Her blue eyes filled with joyful tears.

"I just put them to sleep, intangible remember? But enough about that, -it's really _you!_ Rogue, I can't believe I'm actually, like, looking at you in the flesh now. Oh! I'm so glad I'm the first to see you again."

"Speaking of the others. Where are they?"

"Some of them are here to help. But right now we have to move, like, okay? We can talk- _Woah!_ Rogue! Your- oh my gosh, Rogue you're gonna be a Mama!?"

It was at that moment that Kitty actually realised the huge bump that was Rogue's abdomen and couldn't help but stare at it with amazement but then tears swelled again as she rest a gentle hand on her friend's swelled belly. Rogue couldn't help but beam with pride at her friend as she spoke up again.

"How far along are you?"

"Eight an' a half months. He's only two weeks away."

"He? Really?"

"Yeah. Now ya were sayin' we gotta get outta here?"

Kitty seemed to break out of her girly moment and then take on her codename again as she nodded and then took her friend's hand, making her intangible as she was before letting them sink into the ground like it was nothing but a water surface. It was then that Rogue finally felt it sink in. _She was going home._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

Once Hope had heard the definite thump of both figures as they fell down unconscious she knew that Shadowcat had done her job and that Rogue was in safe hands. But her job wasn't complete.

Walking at a moderately fast pace, she made her way down the corridors of the base until she came to the control room. Here she found a figure sitting in main the control room chair but instead of one of the Hydra guards she found a stocky man with a cigar in his mouth while three unconscious or otherwise wounded enough to stay out of the way as the Wolverine checked the cameras. Stepping up behind him, Hope lent casually against the back of his chair and asked, an unusual casualness to her tone.

"How's it going?"

"Firefly an' the elf are havin' some fun up top. Gumbo's on his way down an' I'm guessin' Half-pint got Stripes okay?"

Hope made a mock salute at Logan and replied.

"Swift and Safe sir."

Logan gave a grunt of reply before taking the cigar out of his mouth and standing. Instead of dropping it to the ground and stepping on it as usual, he turned and moved towards one of the Hydra guards lying sprawled on the floor. His nose was broken and splattered with blood from where Logan had punched him when infiltrating the room after being literally dropped from the ceiling by Shadowcat on her way to finding Rogue. He also had a deep, but not fatal, gash to his leg that kept him on the floor but he was still awake and currently, was shivering with fear.

Logan crouched down in front of the guard, taking a last inhale of his cigar before rasing it to rest just an inch from the man's forehead, right between the eyes. This small threat was enough to intimidate the guard as he began to whimper slightly in his fear while Logan spoke.

"Where is Doctor Jacobs?"

The guard eyed the cigar with fright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

When the team of X-Men had found their way to the Hydra base they were directed by Hope to the deep, secluded, snow covered woodlands of Canada. The base, as it turned out to be was underground but the top was well armed and guarded, not only by the forest that lay over the top of the base but the Hydra guards that were hidden in the treetops. Camouflaged and well equip with weapons the guards had been hard to spot but with mutants like Pyro and Nightcrawler, the camouflage and weaponry was of no importance.

Within twenty minutes, the entire woodland that covered the base was in flames and the smell of brimstone was fresh in the air while the guards tried to fight or flee from the crazed Pyromaniac and his accomplice. However, after the guards had fled and the forest was practically torched to a crisp John was still waving his flames and making fire images as he laughed maniacally. While Kurt grew extremely impatient and even resorted to growling like Logan as he yelled at his team mate.

"Pyro! The forest is torched, the guards are gone. _I DON'T THINK YOU NEED TO KEEP BURNING EVERYTHING TO A CRISP!"_

John gave another maniacal laugh as he formed the image of Kurt pointing his finger at the real Kurt like he was telling him off. Kurt rolled his eyes at the Australian, finding his obsession and mutant ability quite droll after living in the same building as him for the past year and a half. He was actually so used to it he took the liberty of buying doubles of everything these days. Having a roommate who loves to burn the most random things was just something that made him think ahead of time these days. But today, the day they were supposed to be saving his sister, was not a day that he could tolerate such stupidity.

Kurt's eyes suddenly brightened as an idea came to mind and not a moment later he _bamfed_ behind the Auzzie and quick as a flash unplugged his gasoline tank that fuelled his power and then _bamfed _again to the X-Jet not half a mile away where he left it. When he returned John was practically close to tears. Kurt on the other hand just rolled his eyes at the maniac and said as he made his prepared to _bamf_ to the underground levels of the base.

"Oh come on John, you needed to be stopped."

John glared as held onto Kurt's shoulder to tag along on the ride underground while a sulk spread across his usually enthusiastic face.

"Didn't have t' take 'er away mate."

"Her?"

"Sarah mate! My fuel tank!"

Kurt only shrugged and then teleported them out of the wasteland that John and _Sarah_ had created.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile, below…**_

Agent James Rance was in a very bad mood. Not only had the entire forest that had once covered the physical whereabouts of the base been totally set aflame but the people who had caused it had now infiltrated the base without detection and were now running loose in the base and had completely destroyed the cameras in the security room and half-beaten the guards to pulps. Rance sat at his desk, his room differentiating from the base's majority of white in its black walls and metal furniture, while a silent but evident look of fury across his features. His steel grey eyes glaring into the desk before him and with a blink his anger exploded as he violently pushed everything off his desk.

With his anger getting the better of him however, he failed to notice the door slide open silently before figure stepped in. Clad in a tan trench coat with a battle suit of black and silver metallic boots that extended to his knees, the figure stepped silently into the room. His fingerless gloved hands slipped into his coat pocket to pull out a twelve inch pole that with a click of a button extended into a long bo staff.

Rance who sat facing his back to the door and the man that had entered, took a moment before taking notice to a second presence in the room. Assuming it to be a guard or another agent he acted on his frustration and growled angrily.

"Leave. I have no time for petty complaints."

"Did Gambit come at a bad time _homme_?"

_**(By the way. I've been DYING to write this part so I hope you all like it!!)**_

Rance's eyes that had been closed as he held his face in a tight grip of his hand suddenly opened with recognition. The voice so familiar but he dare not believe that he would hear it again after all these years. Not wishing to turn to face his _guest_, he cautiously made to reach under his desk to grasp the gun that was hidden and attached to the desk but before he could even clasp it, Gambit spoke. His voice cold but with warning in his tone as he spoke.

"Don't t'ink about it _homme_."

Rance gave a cold chuckle before turning around in his chair, his hands resting on the arm rails as he came to face the Cajun that stood glaring before him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the boy that I spared the life of- when was it? Nearly two years ago? The night I _acquired_ your little girlfriend. _Anna_."

Remy gave a cynical cold smile and replied as he held his bo staff high enough to point it towards his head. His grip tightened on the bo staff, the leather of his gloves wincing at the tightness before he replied. Revenge was well at hand as he spoke venomously.

"Her name be _Rogue_. _Homme."  
_

Rance began to stand, slow so not to break into combat without defence as he spoke. His voice cold but mocking in a way that only made Gambit's anger boil.

"Have you come here for another lesson Mr. Gambit? Or are you part of this group of _mutants_ that are terrorising my base?"

Remy raised his bo staff threateningly but as he did this with one hand, his other hand slipped into his pocket once more, drawing out a hand of cards that he charged to a dark magenta colour. Rance did not notice for his eyes were set on the bo staff he threatened with as Remy spoke.

"M' not here t' get a lesson. M' here t' teach one."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

Remy's eyes glared dangerously, his red pupils practically glowing with his anger as he replied with a cold smile.

"I told y' years ago not t' mess wit' _my femme._ Y' didn't listen. So now m' gonna beat it into dat thick skull o' yours an' hope dat it sinks in."

Rance actually laughed at his attempt but as he did so he casually, as if the action was none out of the ordinary, pulled the gun he had _made_ to retrieve out of his desk from under the back of his black coat. In truth the gun had been there all along, he only needed the element of miscalculation to aid him in brandishing it. He raised it, his aim at Remy's head as he spoke with a malicious grin across his face.

"What are you going to do?_ Beat_ me with a _stick_? Really, boy. I expected better."

"Really? So did _I_."

_**(Warning! It's gonna get really violent here!!!)**_

With that, Remy moved the bo staff out of sight and with the other arm he drew the cards that were hidden beneath his coat and threw them with fantastic accuracy at Rance before he could even pull the trigger to his gun. As the cards hit him across the chest, he cried out in pain and fired a few blind shots from his gun that hit across the room at odd angles, all missing Gambit. Rance fell to his knees but was not left kneeling for long as Remy came at him a quick pace and grabbed him about the scruffs of his jacket but not before crushing the grip he held on his gun before it fell limply to the floor and was kicked aside by Remy. With a murderous glint in his demonic eyes he let the anger and hate fuel his actions as he threw Rance across the desk like a sack of potatoes before he crashed hard onto the floor.

Rance's metallic blonde hair that had been gelled back came loose in hardened streaks of hair while blood began to trickle from his split lip, staining his teeth as he spat the blood onto the ground while his body began to ache with pain. He had underestimated his opponent and now he was on his hands and knees like a wounded dog while his eyes searched frantically for his gun that he had misplaced.

He heard the crunch of glass under feet as Gambit strode up to him and then grasped him by the collar of his shirt and raised him his feet and them raised a clenched fist and dug it with a swift punch into Rance's already bleeding face. He did this over and over and over again, murder in his eyes despite the X-Man badge he held on his belt. The way of the X-Men was not to kill, but considering all the pain that this man had caused on himself and the woman he loved, the badge meant nothing more to him. For this moment, he was not an X-Man, he was taking revenge for he knew that if he let him live, he, nor Rogue would ever be free of Hydra. And he would never forgive himself again if he lost Rogue a second time when he had the power to prevent it.

After making possibly the hundredth punch, Remy decided to open his mind to ways of torture and so threw him across the room. Rance's beaten body landed in one of the four walls of the room, making a dent in the black metal before crumpling into a heap on the ground. A number of bruises, cuts and breaks covered his body, particularly his face. His nose was gushing out blood and was quickly turning purple as Remy must have broken it, his mouth was cut in several places and his face was beginning to swell black and blue bruises. However, as Remy approached him for another round of beatings, Rance began to actually laugh. It started out feeble at first but after a few congested coughs it grew louder and more cynical. He rolled over painfully to face Remy as he stood staring down at him, his face full of anger and hate while inside he was confused by his _laughter._

Rance's laughter toned down to a hearty but equally maniacal before he looked up at Remy with blood stained teeth grinning bare and his eyes almost bloodshot as h spoke.

"You are no boy, Mr. Gambit. Hydra could have used a man like you. But considering your disability to give into emotion. I do not think you would last very long."

Remy glared down dangerously before crouching down with a single card charged in his hand that he held in his face threateningly as he growled back.

"Y' not gonna last long _homme_ after Gambit's finished wit' y'."

"I don't doubt _that_. But what about your _dear femme?"_

Remy's glare thickened with malice as he held the card closer to his throat like a threatening blade. His teeth clenched as he answered back.

"She'll be safe once m' get her out o' dis hell hole."

"She'll never be safe. _Gambit. _Even you should know that. Madam Hydra has many bases around the world. Many systems with Rogue and her child's identity on its. They'll keep hunting her even after you kill me. There will be no stopping it."

Though Remy did not show any hint of realisation, inside he knew only too well that Rance was unfortunately right. Would Hydra really leave Rogue and her son alone after this? Remy did not linger in the moment, instead he pushed it back for later pondering and so uncharged the card in hand and dropped it harmlessly before gripping Rance by the scruffs of his shirt once more and then throwing him into the chair that fell back against the desk with Rance in it. He then swiftly pulled from the mess of desk materials off the floor a laptop with Hydra's symbol over the front and then placed it on the desk and turned it on in front of the half-conscious, or more, half-alive Rance and as he stood behind him, he charged Rance's shirt, pants and shoes and said in a frighteningly pleasant but sarcastic tone.

"_Now_. _Monsieur Rance_. Y' are gonna log into de main system o' Hydra's files and delete all known information about Rogue _et__de bébe_. An' if y' don't-"

He made the charge spread to Rance's hands making them painfully hot while making Rance wince in pain.

"-Y' can type wit' y' feet b'cause y' hands will be of no use t' y'. _D'accord_?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes I know, all of you will hate me for ending this chapter HERE of all places. But in Part Two I am sure I will reunite Remy and Rogue! And who knows maybe another little someone…**

**Hehe REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Part Two will be up shortly!! I promise! **

**-ultimategammy91**


	10. Escape: Part Two

**Hey ya'll! Hopefully you all loved the last chapter. Especially with Remy kicking Rance's ass some what! Now we shall continue my masterpiece eh?**

**-ultimategammy91**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Ten – Escape: Part Two**

Kitty and Rogue made their way through walls, ceilings and doors totally invisible to the untrained eye. Though Kitty now had the power to not only make herself intangible but also invisible along with objects or people she touched, the use of this new power also left her weakened after long use and with Rogue and her child to hide as well it became more difficult to handle the strain.

"Kit? Ya okay?"

Rogue asked this as they came to a secluded corridor, free of both light and use. Kitty released her hold on her friend and too a break while sweat beaded across her forehead as she lent on her knees as if to catch her breath after a long run. Rogue rest a hand on her friend's shoulder for comfort before Kitty was able to reply.

"T-takes a lot outta m-me to do that for- for so long. Just let me like, ca-catch my breath and then we can, l-like, go."

Rogue shook her head, concern across her face as she spoke. Keeping her voice lowered cautiously for they didn't want to be heard by passing Hydra staff.

"No. Ya stay put. Ya said the X-Men were wreckin' havoc so that should keep 'em busy. How about ya take a break an' tell meh what- _ugh!"_

Rogue suddenly let out a gasp of pain and clutched her abdomen. Kitty broke out of her out of breath stance and turned to her friend with concern written across her face. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder worriedly as she asked.

"Rogue what's wrong? Is the baby alright?"

Rogue, who had recovered almost instantaneously after the pain occurred gave a sort of confused but dazed expression before replying, surprise evident in her face.

"Y-Yeah. Ah think so. Ah think it was just a cramp."

Kitty eyed her friend questioningly before a dreadful but normally exiting thing occurred to her. She asked with a questioning look across her face that was also joined by worry as she spoke.

"Rogue- How many months along did you say you were?"

"Eight an' a half- oh. _Oh no."_

The thought dawned upon Rogue as her brow crossed with worry and now panic as she spoke.

"Oh gawd not _now._ No ah couldn't be goin' into labour."

"You could, its understandable considering the situation. But right now your like, not in labour so let's go before it does happen okay?"

"Good idea. You up for it now?"

"I think so. Come on, Hope gave me directions to where we're gonna meet everyone."

The two nodded in agreement before taking each other's hand and then disappearing once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

Doctor Maximus Jacobs stared at the note in his hand, his hands shaking with anger before they crushed the piece of paper in his hands. The note read that the upper grounds of the base were a flame, five unknown figures had entered the base and all security cameras were totally out of use so there was no way of tracking them. But this was not what angered him the most. The note spoke of another matter.

_**Mutant subjects 566 and 568 have escaped their cell. Source of escape is unknown.**_

Not only had his life's work escaped but also two of his staff had been found locked in one of the laboratories unconscious but the person or mutant that did this was unknown and undetected. He lent back in his chair and rest his weary head in his hands, brushing back what loose strands of white and grey hairs he had left in his old age. He pushed back his glasses to sit on the top of his head, his office was filled with no sound. However, if he were out in the corridor that led to his office he would have heard the sound of adamantinum claws being brandished from strong, stocky arms before being raised to make a his first slash.

A moment later the wall that stood next to the Doctor's office had three identical metal claws rip through the surface into the stone wall before another set of claws pierced it from the opposite angle. The Doctor, who sat in the middle of the room at his desk, stood in alarm but as soon as he stood he froze in shock and fear as the wall was practically ripped apart until a jagged hole was made in the wall and the inner remains of the hole were left scattered across the office floor. It wasn't a moment later before a stocky man clad in a blue and black leather suit with a definite yellow X across his torso with a set of three claws coming out of each clenched fist as he made his way into the office with a murderous look in his blue eyes.

Doctor Jacobs backed away as the feral man approached him at a slow stride, backing away until he came back to back with the opposite wall of his office.

"What- What do you want? Who are you? Stay- Stay back mutant, I'm-"

"Doctor Jacobs?"

Wolverine growled wolfishly. Her glare pierced the cowardly man before him as his eyes widened with fear at the mention of his name. Logan gave a grunt of a chuckle before replying angrily.

"Rogue is practically a daughter t' me _bub_."

Doctor Jacobs eyed Logan fearfully but then quickly put a hand into his white lab coat pocket and pulled out what looked like a code key card along with a metal key on a long cord. His hand shook terribly as he held it out for Logan to take.

"H-Here! Take the key, take her back. Just- just please don't hurt m-me."

Logan, who was now standing not a foot away from the Doctor took the key and looked at them a moment but in that moment the Doctor pulled a small gun from behind him and fired it multiple times into Logan's chest. The doctor was indeed terrified but he was not without will to defend himself.

Logan fell to the ground in a heap, face first onto the ground, his blood seeping onto the floor. The Doctor, eyed him on the ground, defenceless and close to death as he would guess and as he did this a cynical smile crossed his face as he kept the gun aimed at Wolverine.

"Very good my good man. But it seems you take your ability to intimidate people for granted."

He circled Logan with his gun still raised but not a moment later the gun was literally blown out of his hand as a bullet imbedded into his gun hand making him scream in pain and not a second later, Logan had leapt from the ground and tackled the Doctor to the ground, giving him a good punch in the face to nock him out momentarily. He lay the doctor's limp body on the floor and eyed it with disgust as he began to take out the bullets from his chest, for they had only just penetrated the surface of his skin, as his wounds began to heal instantly.

He gave a small chuckle of amusement before speaking as they figure that had fired the shot stepped into the room via the door instead of the great hole in the wall where she had fired the gun.

"Nice shot doctor."

Hope smiled nervously as she kept her hands gripped on the gun in hand. She may have hated Doctor Jacobs but the shock of actually shooting someone, had somewhat shaken her slightly.

"Thanks. _I think. _Is he alive?"

"_Unfortunately._ –How did you learn how t' shoot like that?"

He asked her curiously but in return Hope gave a small shrug but then turned to the situation at hand. She removed one hand from the gun to look at the watch on her wrist before speaking.

"Shadowcat got Rogue out of the cell about an hour ago. I gave her directions to this room, they should be here soon."

Logan nodded in agreement but then an extremely loud alarm sounded off as a female computer generated voice began to speak.

"_Intruders alert! Subject 566 and 568 have escaped! All Hydra personal report to the brig."_

"Hope they get here soon, 'cause I don't think we're gonna be alone for long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

After half an hour's work, Rance had indeed deleted all information about Rogue or her child on Hydra's system under the close supervision of Remy. Due to his expertise in computer hacking, which he reminded Rance of as he did his work, he would know if Rance betrayed his orders. However, not long before Rance finished deleting the information, an alarm system went off and the sound of incoming Hydra guards was heart from the hallway. Rance grinned, his teeth stained red with blood as he spoke croakily, his body close to giving in to unconsciousness as he spoke.

"Looks like that cavalry you came with is causing quite a commotion no?"

Remy glared at Rance and then once the job was done with the computer he slammed it shut and pulled a set of handcuffs that had brought with him from his coat and locked them around Rance's wrists with the chair locking them in. He made no attempt to be gentle as he fastened the cuffs around his wrists, making Rance wince in pain.

"Too bad y' won't see dem. M' sure m' pal Logan would love t' use y' as a new scratchin' post."

"You won't get far. This base is bigger than you think and we have more than enough Hydra guards to take all you and your little team down and lock up that slut of your's for goo-"

Before Rance could speak, Remy grasped him around the throat, their faces level as he glared angrily at him and hissed venomously.

"Look here, _bastard_. Y' took m' _femme_, y' let dem monsters torture her an' now she has t' deal wit' de pain y' caused her. But if y' ever so much as _speak _about her dat way again b'fore y' die,I won't be so merciful as y' were two years ago."

"It seems _you_ owe me then, huh? Mr. Gambit?"

Remy let go of Rance with a last fling of his hands, disgusted by the man's words. He then turned to the door that was the only thing that wasn't beaten and broken but turned to face him from the doorframe as he spoke. His glare remained as he spoke.

"Y' took m' girl _homme _an' y' beat de crap out o' me. Now m' takin' her back an' I've repaid the favour. We're even, I owe y' not'ing."

Rance gave an evil chuckle and replied though he was not able to turn and look at the Cajun as he spoke.

"Then why don't you just kill me then?"

"I'm an X-Man. X-Men don't kill."

Remy made to leave the room with that last reply but Rance's laughter at his reply stopped him in his tracks before the man spoke again.

"Maybe you still are a boy, Mr. Gambit. You won't even kill the one who kidnapped your woman? "

Remy gave a Wolverine-like growl and his hand that had been clenching the door frame tightened and glowed with a strong charge as he replied coldly.

"I don't have t' kill y' _homme_,"

With that, he stepped out of the room. Not ten seconds later as he walked down the corridor there was a great explosion and the door to Rance's office was blown off its hinges and smoke began to scape the room making the fire detectors go off with water spraying through the corridors from multiple fire detectors. Remy took no notice of this as the water began to soak him right through. He had his revenge.

"But I don't have t' save y' either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Great! Just fuckin' great!"

John cursed loudly as he and Nightcrawler made their way down the corridor as the water poured down, soaking both of them right through. Kurt didn't mind the water so much, for his mind was set on finding his sister but for John, the idea of water was an insult to his mutant being. Kurt and John quickly made their way down the corridor, following the directions that Hope had given them before leaving for the rescue mission. However, John was a little slow due to his lack in enthusiasm towards the constant rain of water. Finally Kurt grew so impatient and annoyed that he growled irritably at the sulking Australian.

"Oh come on John, it's just a little vater. It von't hurt you! Now vould you buck up and focus more on getting _mein schwester_ out of this hell hole?

John blinked probably twice at the younger man. Surprise across his face as he nodded and replied quietly.

"Okay mate, okay…"

Five minutes later the two found themselves blocked by a mess of rubble and metal that could only mean that Wolverine was around. The two cautiously stepped into the room only to find a totally drenched Hope and Logan standing together in conversation while another figure, an elderly looking man, lay unconscious on the ground.

"Vhat happened?"

The two broke out of what appeared to be a deep discussion, which was a surprise for Logan, considering his personality. They eyed the two before Wolverine spoke.

"Where's Gumbo?"

Both John and Kurt shrugged but Kurt replied anyway.

"He went after vhis guy named Rance. Apparently he-"

"He's dead."

All four heads turned to see a soaked and miserable looking Gambit walk through the hole in the wall. However when he eyed all four of them his expression turned to concern as he asked, fear in his eyes as he spoke.

"Where's Rogue?"

"She's here."

Once again all heads turned, including Remy to see a drenched Kitty standing in the hallway and beside her, dressed in a pair of white track pants and a long-short sleave shirt that covered her heavily pregnant belly and drenched from head to toe was their Rogue. The minute that Remy saw her, his eyes widened with relief and disbelief all at once and ever so slowly he moved towards her, their eyes locking immediately.

Rogue felt her heart rate skip and her eyes widen before swelling with tears. It had been so long since she'd seen him, she didn't know if she should run into his arms and kiss him or if all those times she had seen him in her dreams, all those times she actually felt connect to him in some way, were all but a wonderful dream in her nightmare of reality. But when he made the first few steps towards her she felt that, dream or no dream, she would kiss him senselessly.

"Rogue?"

Remy managed to choke out her name as he watched her with disbelief. He didn't know what to do with himself but he felt that if he didn't hold her soon he would lose her all over again and he wouldn't be able to live with it. When he was but a foot away from her he raised a gentle hand to her face and brushed it against her cheek, not caring if her powers took effect on him. But when he felt her skin brush against his fingers, he felt a buzz of electricity run through him, but not the pull of her powers. A moment later, Rogue had launched herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. It took him a moment but he soon returned the embrace, his arms wrapping around her as one of his hands ran through her now-waist-length auburn hair. As he held her he whispered gently into her ear.

"Told y' I'd find y' _chére_."

Rogue only held him tighter. They held this embrace as their friends watched with knowing smiles and it wasn't long before Rogue felt tears trickle down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. She took in everything that was him, his scent, his touch, everything. However, after a few moments Kurt broke the silence and spoke up.

"Rogue?"

Remy, though slightly reluctant let Rogue go and Kurt then pulled his sister into a tight embrace. Remy stood back slightly with a bright smile across his face as it finally sunk in that he had found her. Not long after the siblings hugged, Logan approached and pulled her into a fatherly hug which was totally out of his personality to do but he didn't seem to care. However, a chilling and almost sickening voice broke the reunion of friends and loved ones.

"H-How t-touching. T-together again my dear?"

Rogue broke out of Logan's arms slowly as her eyes focused on the figure on the ground close to the opposite wall. She didn't glare or show any anger, instead her eyes shone with something else that none of them could describe. Slowly, despite Logan's attempt to stop her, Rogue approached Doctor Jacobs but did not sink to his level. The old man was weak, close to death maybe. His nose was bleeding but there didn't seem to be any other wounds to his body but his face was pale and he was shivering constantly. The doctor smiled up at her painfully before speaking, his voice broken slightly by pain and drowsiness.

"Have you come to finish me? Really Anna, you should not think of such a thing. You have your child to consider remember? And your powers are of no use with that power suppresser around your neck."

Rogue fingered the power suppressor, the cold metal against her finger tips but not a moment later she felt someone walk up behind her and push her hair over her shoulder before there was a definite click and the suppressor around her neck came free. She turned to look only to find Hope standing behind her, an encouraging smile across her face as she took away the power suppressor with the key in hand. Rogue thanked her with a small smile of appreciation but not a moment after she felt a strange buzz run through her as she felt her powers return to her. However when she turned to face the doctor she felt no want to use her powers against this man. Gently, she spoke, but her worlds were harsh and cold as she glared down at him. Thoughts of the last two years ran through her mind, thoughts of his torturous words, the experiments, the taunts, all those sleepless nights of fear and pain she felt, all because of this man.

"Ya have nothin' over meh anymore. Ya are nothin' t' me an' your not comin' anywhere near meh, or mah son ever again."

The doctor blinked but did not speak as she continued.

"Ah want ya t' die Maximus Jacobs. Ah want ya t' die a slow an' painful death t' give ya some idea of how much pain ya caused t' me. But _ah_ won't kill ya."

At this the doctor gave a small, broken chortle and replied mockingly.

"Remember this, my dear. After you give birth to your son and as he grows to be a man he will always feel different in some way. You will tell him where he _truly _came from and he will never be the same again."

Rogue's eyes flashed with anger and she was almost tempted to go back on her words about killing him but the doctor's next words stopped him.

"Oh don't look so surprised my dear. I know, giving your personality, you _will_ eventually tell him the truth about his existence. And it will tear you apart to see him in such pain-"

"That's enough bub!"

Within a moment Logan raised his unsheathed claws at the doctor's throat. He himself could not stand to hear such words but even he knew that he was right. He glared down at the old man with murder in his eyes as he spoke, questioning Rogue as she stood in place.

"What do you want me t' do with him Stripes?"

Rogue eyed the old man once more before speaking, her voice calm but cold.

"Let him live for no- _ugh!"_

Before she could finish her reply she clutched her swelled abdomen painfully as she let out another yelp of pain. The pain ran through her like an electric wave that almost reduced her to her knees but before could hit the floor she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and hold her steady. She held onto Remy's arm in a death grip as he spoke worriedly.

"Rogue what's de matter?"

Rogue looked up into Remy's concerned red-on-black eyes, momentarily admiring them again, having not seen them in so long but a moment later another surge of pain went through her and she yelped painfully while Kitty, who appeared at her other side replied for her.

"Oh my gosh! She's going into labour! She was complaining of some cramping pains before hand."

"Were they constant?"

Hope asked with concern in her eyes as she made to check Rogue's vital signs.

"Like, yeah. She didn't say anything but I could tell. What do we do? She can't have the baby here!"

"We have t' get her out of here."

The team eyed each other, concern adorn across most of their faces but not too long later Wolverine spoke up, his claws still under the doctor's throat.

"May as well go out with a bang. Gumbo, Half-pint, you get Rogue up to the surface. The rest o' us will blow this base t' hell."

"Wait- I think I should go with Rogue. She could go into labour before we can get her out of here-"

"I know, but I think Half-pint and Gumbo can handle her. _You _are the one know who knows this base front an' back right?"

Hope nodded slowly, giving a worried glance to Rogue as Remy came to pull her into a bridal-style hold in his arms. Rogue turned away from him a moment to lock eyes with her dear friend and doctor and gave a painful but genuine smile before holding out a hand. Hope came to Rogue's side and took her hand in a tight squeeze as Rogue spoke, her voice shaken but firm in words.

"Go help 'em. Ah'm alright now."

Hope made to retort but one look into her young friend's eyes and then a glance into the eyes of the man that held her gave her the strength to leave her friend's side and let her be taken away in the arms of the man she loved and her best friend close by. Hope only said one last thing before leaving.

"Take care of that boy of yours. For both of us."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bet ya'll hate me for ending it there! Until next chapter! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!**

**-ultimategammy91**


	11. Escape: Part Three

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, hopefully by the time I finish updating this chapter I'll have over a hundred reviews? (HINT HINT!!!)**

**Lol please and thankyou for the reviews!!!**

**-ultimategammy91**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eleven – Escape: Part Three**

Rogue felt another surge of pain take her as Remy ran with her in his arms down the never ending line of white wall corridors and endless twists and turns. She had felt her water break about ten minutes beforehand and now the pain that ran through her body was doubling ten fold as she tried to keep her arms wrapped around Remy's neck without clutching her swelled abdomen in pain. Remy could feel the pains she felt through his empathy despite his best efforts to push it back and felt her emotions – her fear for both her child and whether or not they would ever get out of this hell hole.

As Remy, Rogue and Kitty made their way down the constant line of corridors, the alarm sirens continued to shriek while the water raining down on them never seemed to end despite the fact there was no fire close by. The three, or more the two on their feet, walked at a fast pace but were slowed down slightly to the fact that Rogue was descending into labour and being carried by Remy who was beginning to tire with exhaustion from holding her so long. Though that didn't mean he would stop it didn't mean he couldn't stop for a small break.

The three soon came to a deserted corridor where they stoped, all out of breath and coming to the brink of exhaustion. Remy gently laid Rogue against the wall before sitting down beside her before the two almost instantly without word or need of explanation held each other close while Kitty, who was not as worn out as her friends just yet, stood watch but after two minutes or so began to grow nervous.

"Guys, we should like, get going again soon. Logan and the others might be close to blowing this place up."

Remy and Rogue nodded but not a moment later Rogue let out a painful hiss and grasped her abdomen for probably the hundredth time as a contraction hit her like an electric shock. Remy however, grasped her hand soothingly and put his other hand to her back and began to rub circles into the low of her back to sooth the pain while Kitty coached Rogue into breathing her way through the pain.

"Keep cool Rogue, just take deep breaths and let the pain pass- okay?"

Rogue nodded as she began to breathe as pain-free as she could for the next five or so minute before the contraction passed. She gave the both of them small but weary smiles before speaking, her voice shaken slightly.

"Did- did Hope fahnde ya alright?"

"_Oui. _She turned up about two days after leavin' y' here."

The two shared a joined smile before Rogue let a small tear brush down one of her cheeks as she spoke, her voice choking up slightly with emotion.

"Knew ya'd fahnde meh Swamp Rat."

Remy smiled back, raising a hand to wipe away the tear while feeling a warm sort of sensation at the sound of the old nickname she'd given him so long before. However, while this was happening, the two didn't notice that Kitty stood teary eyed as she watched them, a bright teary smile across her face. However, not too long later she broke out of her little moment of joyful tears as a panic alarm sounded off and broke the warmth of silence.

"Sorry guys- but we gotta get out of here."

The couple, as Kitty knew only too well that they were, nodded in agreement and Remy gathered Rogue back into his arms before following Kitty who led the way. Despite the need for urgency to leave the base, Rogue, stared at Remy, her eyes locked on him before doing something she'd been dying to do for so long that it pained her that she hadn't done it the moment she'd first seen him again. She lent up and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek before resting her head against his torso- ignoring the contraction pains.

Remy felt the contact and felt a slight zap of ecstasy pull at him as a grin formed across his face before holding her just a little closer in response. He took a mental note that when they were out of this prison or torture, he would do everything in his power to keep her with him. He would never let anything take her away again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

Not ten minutes after activating the self-destruct sequence in the control room Hope, Logan, John and Kurt found themselves running for their lives as the alarm turned into a computerised voice that spoke out with the alarm under the voice.

"_**Self-destruct will activate in three minutes and twelve seconds…"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Self-destruct will activate in two minutes and four seconds…"**_

"Merde where is de damn exit!"

Remy swore apprehensively but his anger burned through while Rogue's painful groans and yelps became more frequent as they ventured on. Kitty, who was starting to panic in this situation searched the two turns that they had come to stand in the middle of only to come across a slither of chance. On the right corridor, at the very end stood a metal door with the word EXIT printed in bright red across it.

With her heart racing, Kitty pulled on Remy's coat and pointed towards the door as her feet began to move without his consent or reply as she spoke.

"Come on! This is it!"

With a quick glance at Rogue as she gritted her teeth in pain Remy followed Kitty with her tight in his arms before descending down the long corridor to the door to freedom.

"_**Self-destruct will activate in one minute…"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn mate! Where is the exit?!"

The Auzzie's words were none too different for any of the group as they sprinted at full speed, following Hope's directions as she led them on. Logan, who ran beside her, asked as he continued to run.

"You sure that exit's this way?"

Hope, who was starting to run out of breath nodded and replied.

"I've lived here in this god forsaken place for almost six years, I think I bloody know where the hell an exit is!"

Logan could only grin at her sudden firry outburst but continued on anyway.

"_**Self-destruct will activate in fifty-four seconds…"**_

"Here it is!"

The group soon came to a metal door that led to a metal two-metre shaft way with a metal ladder leading to the surface. Logan, being the strongest there, pulled the door open to let the others go in first. Kurt bamfed his way up while John scampered up the ladder on his own before Hope and then Logan followed in tow.

"_**Self-destruct will activate forty-three seconds…"  
**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kitty and Remy came to the door, Remy had to put Rogue down onto the floor with Kitty to hold her steady before charging the lock. The lock gave a definite click before Remy pulled it open and then pulled Rogue back into his arms but did not carry her. He gave her an urgent but apologetic expression as he spoke.

"_Chére_, Remy can't carry y' up de ladder. Do y' t'ink y' strong enough t' do it y' self?"

Rogue gave a horrible hiss of pain a grasped her swelled abdomen and began to shake her head but it was little to do with the fact that she was trembling all over. Remy made to calm her but the computer's voice stopped him.

"_**Self-destruct will activate twenty-one seconds…"  
**_

Panic gripped all of them but not a moment later Kitty grasped the two of them, her face creased in concentration as she made them intangible and with a little difficulty made them rise into the ground above them. Remy and Rogue felt the odd sensation of _phasing_ through the ground but as soon as they came to the snow covered surface they were released from Kitty's hold and freed at last. They sat in the snow, trying to catch their breaths as the snow blizzard began to fall down on them. Kitty had collapsed onto her knees drained of her remaining strength but awake nonetheless. Rogue, despite her painful state rest a supportive and grateful hand on her friend's shoulder and spoke through gasps of air.

"Kit, ah'm so glad ya came."

Kitty shared the smile of teasing but before they could do anything more there was the clang and bash of a metal against metal and four figures came running out of a shaft door not twenty feet away from where the three sat in the snow.

The three stood as the four figures raced out only to panic with alarm when Logan yelled at them.

"GET MOVING! THIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW IN TEN SECONDS!"

With that Remy pulled Rogue to her feet and wrapped one of her arms around his neck as he had little energy left to carry her again while Kurt, who had bamfed to their side took Kitty in his hold and bamfed her away as the other ran for their lives for the cover of the remaining forest that stood just outside the perimeter of the base surface. The group were about three yards away when there was a great explosion from behind, the surface along with the underground facilities of the base bursting into flames and smoke while the explosion impact broke through the speed of sound and nocking the group to the ground.

As the explosion had occurred, Remy had grasped Rogue firmly and pulled her to the ground with him over the top of her as a shield. Logan, who had been beside Hope at the time, had done much the same while Kurt and John had caught Kitty just before she passed out from the explosion impact. The group lay in the snow as the fumes began to intoxicate the air around them but about a minute later began to regain their composure, all however, save for Rogue who suddenly let out a painfully agonising yelp. Remy helped her to sit herself against the low of a near by tree as Hope, who had slowly pulled herself out from under the protective Wolverine, came to sit beside her.

Hope began to check Rogue's vital signs only to find her pulse was raging and her contractions were becoming more frequent. She watched her friend with fearful but a small smile of satisfaction across her face as she spoke.

"Rogue, there's no way we'll be able to get you back to New York in time before your baby's born, you might end up having your son _here-_"

"_WHAT?!_ Here? Hope ah can'te have mah son _here_. He'll dahe (die). _Ah'll_ dahe if that happens."

Rogue's eyes were flowing with tears of pain and fear as she stared back at Hope as she waited for some kind of solution to her silent prayers that she wouldn't have to give birth to her son in the snow or even think of risking her baby boy's life in these terrible winter conditions. However, it was not Hope that gave her an answer, but Logan.

"The Jet ain't too far from here Stripes. –We could get her there in time, right Doc?"

Hope looked back at Logan only to find that under his rough and defensive exterior that there was fear in his pools of blue. She felt a sudden feeling she couldn't quite explain rush through her but not a moment later she broke out of her moment and turned back to Rogue.

"Let's get her there."

Not a minute later Rogue was pulled into Remy's arms once more as he refused to let anyone else carry her even in his weakened state and they were once again on the move with the team close by and Kitty in John's arms. They trudged through the snow as it began to build with the strengthening blizzard in the air but after about five minutes walking and in Rogue's case screaming in pain, they found a snow-covered clearing and on top lay the X-Jet.

Rogue looked at the Jet as her final point of salvation, letting out a relieved sigh as Remy carried her up the ramp way with the team close by. When they entered the jet Logan and Kurt immediately made for the controls but Hope's voice of order stopped them from making any action to start the plane.

"Wait! We can't take off until Rogue has the baby. There might be some risks while in the air."

"But we can't stay here Doc-"

Hope glared irritably at the stocky Wolverine and put her hands to her hips before replying forcefully.

"Look, I may not know heck about flying a plane but I damn well know about child birth so whether you like it or not we are _not_ leaving this god forsaken ice cape until I hear that baby cry!"

Kurt and Logan looked at each other with blank expressions but when they turned back Hope had already turned on her heal to join Remy and Rogue in the back quarters of the jet where a bed was set up in case this situation should happen. Kurt watched Logan's expression expecting a scowl to cross his face but instead found that it was still blank. Worriedly, he poked Logan in the shoulder as if to check if he were alive or something before speaking.

"Are you alvight Logan?"

Logan blinked and seemed to pull himself out of the moment before giving a usual grunt of reply and not a moment later pulled his legs up onto the edge of the control panel and pulled out a cigar from a hidden pocket and a lighter from another. He took a long drag from the cigar before speaking.

"Its gonna be a _long_ night Elf. Better get comfortable."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

Rogue let her head fall back against the softness of the pillow as the contraction finally passed while Remy sat next to her by the bed with his hand grasped around hers as she held him in a death grip. He tried his best to keep calm as the pain began to get the better of his hand and his _chére_ by soothing her with words.

"Y' doin' _bien_ _chérie."_

Rogue let out a half-pained chuckle and replied as she let her head slide to the side to meet his eyes before speaking.

"Do ya know anythin' 'bout child birth?"

Remy gave a guilty smile but shook his head. He didn't know the first thing about child birth let alone anything about babies which led him to think about having a baby around later on. What would happen to him and Rogue? Would she let him _be_ with her? Would she even consider letting him father this child? All these question among many more plagued his mind but he was pulled out of thought when Rogue's breath began to hitch an arched her back painfully as another contraction arose.

Remy took her hand in a firm hold, despite the blood flow being cut off from his hand. He raised his other hand to push back a few streaks of hair from her sweat drenched face while whispering soft soothing words in French and English as she tried to breathe without screaming or hissing out in pain. He continued to do this until Rogue collapsed back into the cushion of the bed and letting out a sigh of exhaustion. There was silence for a small moment before Rogue spoke, her voice shaken and barely more than a whisper.

"Remy?"

"_Oui chére_?"

"Ya know it's a boy raght?"

Remy nodded, pride gleaming through his demonic eyes as she continued.

"Ah've been goin' through names in mah head f' the past eight months. Ah thought o' namin' him after one o' ya'll at the institute- if ah didn't get out in tahme. But now ah think ah've settled on a name."

"_Oui? _What did y' t'ink?"

He mirrored her hushed voice but continued to sooth her through his words before she replied, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Ah don't know about his first name. But ah know that if ah was t' choose a last name f' him, that wasn't mah own. It would have t' be after someone who means more t' meh than he may think."

She turned her head to look at him straight while her eyes were brimmed with tears as she smiled at him as his face soon turned from a smile to a blank look of surprise. She watched amusedly as his he gulped silently but not a moment later he's edged just a little closer and cupped the side of her face in his hand as a single tear streamed down his cheek, speechless as she continued to speak.

"Every day since they took meh away ah've thought about how much ah wish ah didn't try t' push ya away that naght. An' ah know ah never really showed it but ah did lahke you."

"Rogue… _Chére_ M' know that y' don't know m' very well but over de past two years I've come t' know _y'_. T'rough y', y' family an' y' home an' now m' t'ink- _non_ _know_ dat I love y'."

Rogue blinked gently, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks that he brushed away tenderly but before she could reply, a horrible yelp of pain ran through her making her sit up as if a bolt of electricity had ran through her. She grasped her abdomen as tears streamed down her cheeks and Remy stood to try and calm her down. However, at this moment, Hope came into the small room with her medical kit in hand as she rushed to Rogue's side, pushing Remy out of her way with a quick "move". As the Doctor did this, Remy stepped back, his trench coat now discarded on the ground as he came to stand against the wall, watching Rogue as she began to sob from the pain. It was more than he could bare at the moment and so began to stutter fearfully.

"Doc y' gotta help her- she- she's in so much pain-"

Not a moment before he could finish or stutter something more, Hope turned and grasped Remy's hand with a reassuring squeeze and a smile before speaking.

"This won't be easy Remy, but it'll be over soon. Your son will be in your arms before you know it."

Remy blanched white while Rogue, who had heard what Hope had said, turned her head and immediately locked eyes with him. She smiled tearfully and with her eyes she asked him properly what Hope had just clarified. Remy stared into her pools of green and not a moment later found himself walking back over to them and sitting in the chair facing the head of the bed and sitting himself down. As he sat, he put his gently put his hands around the sides of her face and lent down and kissed her forehead. He knew now that even though he knew nothing about being a father, let alone a parent, he was ready to be a father.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes I really must end it there! (No flames please!) Please REVIEW! Next chapter I PROMISE you will meet Rogue's (and Remy's) son! **

**-ultimategammy91**


	12. Birth

**First of all I gotta say thanks to everyone for reviewing, you rock! Second, I'll let all ya'll know that I'm editing my story since I can't stand looking at all my pathetic sentencing from the beginning (I wrote the first few chapters almost three years ago! OMG I WAS SO BAD!) also I just HAVE to say SORRY to all of you who had the pain of having to read it. SORRY PEOPLE!! Anyway, enough of my drabble and on with the story.**

**-ultimategammy91**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Twelve - Birth**

The sound of constant high pitched, pain-filled screams echoed about the isolated area as the blizzard began to cover the jet in a blanket of snow while the windows fogged up from the heat the was radiating in the interior of the air craft. The sun was already beginning to set as the screams of labour continued to ring through the air.

"Your doing fine Rogue, just keep pushing!"

"Keep pushing?! _Keep pushing?! _Ah've been pushin' f' nearly five hours!"

After screaming this out angrily, Rogue fell back against the raised head of the bed as she began to sob with tears streaming down her cheeks but she wasn't left to sob away for Remy had pulled her back up with one hand around her back and the other holding her hand. He rest his lips against the side of her head and kissed her gently for comfort before speaking.

"We know _amour, _but y' got t' keep goin' jus' a _petite _longer."

Rogue shook her head vigorously, her body trembling with pain and sobs as she replied.

"No- Ah can'te keep this up-"

"Hope- How far is de _petite_?"

"Three more should do the trick, the head's crowning."

"See? Jus' three more _chére_, three more b'fore y' get t' see y' son. Dat ain't so bad _non_?"

Rogue's sobbing ceased as she locked her gaze with his. She gave a shaky nod but replied before preparing for the last three pushes.

"Only if he's o_ur_ son from now on."

Remy shared a loving smile with her before holding her hand just a little firmer and then speaking once more.

"_Oui mon chére. _Now on de count o' three- one- two- three!"

On que Rogue let out an agonising yell of pain as she pushed with every drop of strength she had left in her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

Kitty stirred to the sound of muffled but definite screams ringing through her ears. She gave a soft groan as her head began to spin but nonetheless she sat up in the seat she'd been placed in only to find before her John, Kurt and Logan all in a state of anxiety. Kurt sat with his feet on the chair, fiddling nervously with his fingers while the constant click and flare of a lighter drew her attention to John who sat with his legs up on the control panel as he continued to flick his lighter continuously. She scrunched her nose irritably at the irritating sound of clicking before turning her gaze to the last occupant of the room, Logan.

The Wolverine paced the room going up and down at a constant pace while a cigar was wedged between his pursed lips. Kitty watched as every minute or so when a particularly excruciating scream reached their ears from the other room, Logan paused in his steps and gave a grunt of what could only be presumed, though not distinguished, as a grunt of worry. Gently, Kitty stood from her seat and came to rest a comforting hand on her mentor's shoulder, making him jump ever so slightly before relaxing again. She gave a reassuring smile which quickly turned into a silent grimace as another scream was heard.

"I take it Rogue's in labour?"

"Bin in there f' nearly seven hours. Nothin' but her screamin' so far. You okay kid?"

"Are _you?"_

Logan gave another grunt of reply before taking another drag of his cancerous stick, making Kitty scowl disapprovingly. Logan eyed her look of disapproval a moment with a small raised brow before scowling and then putting out the end by sticking it into the palm of his hand, burning into his skin before putting itself out. Kitty watched as the small burn wound healed itself almost instantaneously before finally getting an answer from the man.

"Didn't think I'd be here f' _this._ At least not like this."

"You mean in the back of the X-Jet in the middle of no where?"

Logan nodded grudgingly but quickly shook it off before Kitty replied him.

"I like, know what you mean but just think in a few more hours we'll be back at the institute with Rogue safe and not too long later the pitter-patter of tiny feet around the institute."

Kitty gave a small chuckle at the thought that Kurt and John joined in with listening ears and humour in their laughter. Logan even found the strength in him to smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Two hours later…**_

"Okay Rogue, your doing fantastic! Just one more push!"

"Ya said that three pushes ago!"

"Well this time I mean it!"

Remy couldn't help but chuckle as Rogue glared at Hope as if to say "you-are-so-dead-once-I-get-out-of-this!" However, his chuckle quickly faded as Rogue gave another groan of pain as Hope began to count to three.

"Okay Rogue, one last time and I promise this will be over. Now one- two- THREE!"

With this last count down both Rogue and Remy let out yells of absolute pain as Rogue gave one final push and while doing so managed to possibly break a few bones in Remy's already tender hand making him yell painfully. However, not a moment after the yelling was joined by the welcoming sound of another little voice crying out into the room.

Remy and Rogue watched as Hope stood up with a little bundle in her arms as she wrapped a ready white blanket around the now shivery baby boy as he cried for the very first time. Tears began to stream down Rogue's red brimmed eyes as she watched Hope wipe away all the blood and such away from his tiny pink face and before she knew it she felt her son being put into her arms. She stared at him with tears and amazement in her eyes while unable to look away. Gently, she began to rock him in her arms, hushing his cries within seconds to small grunts and whimpers. Rogue felt her lower lip quiver as she let a out a sniffle as she found the power in her to speak, her voice coming out in half-sobs.

"He's…he's perfect an' so small…"

She began to choke up a little with tears of joy but she couldn't stop the smile from forming across her face as she held her baby boy on her front. It was then however, she found she was able to tear her eyes away from him and look into the loving eyes of Remy who sat beside her, transfixed on the both of them. When they locked eyes, she couldn't help but smile at him and let a free hand raise to graze against his cheek in a tender touch. Remy returned the tender gesture by clasping the hand and bringing it to his lips and kissing it before gently replying her.

"M' so proud o' y' _chérie_."

Rogue smiled weakly but managed to stay awake just the same before turning back to her son. His face was small, his skin a sweet healthy pink while his eyes were closed tight so she could not tell what colour his eyes were but it was definite that he would inherit her hair for it was already lightly grazing over his delicate head. Gently, she raised a finger under the blanket and brushed her finger tip over his tiny little hand, his skin feeling like velvet under her skin.

Hope watched this little moment between the three with a teary smile across her face. Her black hair was coming loose from its clip hold while her hazel eyes were bright with tears. Slowly, not wanting to interrupt the moment, she backed away to the door and made to leave but before she could, Rogue's weak voice stopped her.

"Hope?"

She turned as she came to stand in the doorway only to see both Remy and Rogue looking back at her before Rogue spoke up.

"Thank you."

Hope smiled brilliantly, brushing back a tear from under her glasses before nodding in understanding and replying.

"You are most welcome Rogue. Now- I think I'll leave you two a moment and tell the others we should start moving again."

With that she was gone and Remy and Rogue were left alone for the first time, literally, in years. Remy stared down at the baby boy in Rogue's arms and found that he had never seen anything so precious. The last time he had seen a baby was probably four years beforehand when his brother Henri and his wife Mercy had their daughter Adelle. That day, only a few hours after her birth, his Tante Mattie who had handled the birth, had put the baby girl into his arms and an instant feeling of extreme discomfort and nervousness came over him because he had no idea how to hold or handle a baby. However- _now _all he wanted was to hold the baby before him in his arms and call him his own. Rogue watched him as he stared at the small bundle in his arms and somehow knew precisely what was running through his mind. Gently, with a little pain on her effort, she raised the baby in her arms and handed him to his most potential father.

Slowly, Remy took the small bundle into his arms but no feelings of déjà vu hit him. The baby in his arms was so light in his arms he was afraid of breaking him with a single movement but soon overcame the fear as he rest the baby, front first against his torso while one of his hands that seemed giant-like in comparison was secured to his back. He watched as he moved slightly in his arms, grunting and hiccuping now and then as he himself began to rock back and forth as he stood in a maternal sort of way he didn't even know existed in his bones.

He stayed in this position with his soon-to-be son in arms for what felt like hours until the peace was broken by the sound of weak laughter that reached his ears. Looking down, he saw that a loving smile was across Rogue's face as she stared up at them tearfully. He returned the smile with a proud grin before she spoke up.

"He's already warmin' up t' ya."

Remy gave another proud grin before replying as he continued to gently rock back and forth with his "son" in arms.

"_Oui_, course he is. He's _mon fils, non?_" (My son, no?)

Rogue's breath hitched silently as she blinked back tears only to find that when she looked into Remy's eyes she found that they were sincere. He wasn't kidding.

She watched silently as he carefully came to knee at the bed's level with their son in one arm while the other reached out and took hold of Rogue's in a gentle hold.

"What do y' say Rogue? Can y' give dis t'ief a chance?"

A sweet smile slowly grew across Rogue's face and not a moment later she gently pulled him in closer by the collar of his shirt and kissing him without the need for any answer by words.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah I know extremely short compared to my usual updates but this was so important this chapter I need it to be simple and to the point! Please review! I'll update again as soon as possible! Hopefully I'll get my last 5 reviews to get to the 100 review-mark!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**-ultimategammy91**


	13. Welcome Home: Part One

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Now lets see if I we can reach…200 reviews! Lol **

**-ultimategammy91**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Thirteen – Welcome Home: Part 1**

By the time dawn had approached the X-Men arrived back at the Xavier institute only to be welcomed by a lively bunch of friends and close family. Rogue, who had been exhausted from the birth had fallen into a deep sleep while Remy had taken it upon himself to take care of the baby while still keeping close to Rogue. Once they had landed, Hope took hold of the baby while Remy carried Rogue inside where they were practically ambushed by practically every member of the household. Kurt had reached them first, panicking when he found Rogue limply in Remy's arms but Remy reassured him that she was only asleep and proceeded towards the room that some of their closer friends, namely Ororo, Jean, Kitty and Kurt had set up over the last week for Rogue and her son.

Remy laid Rogue onto the bed and tucked her in carefully before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead and pushing a few stray strands of her long platinum white hair back and out of her face. She shifted slightly at the touch but her exhaustion kept her asleep. He smiled gently and though slightly reluctant, he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurt! Be careful with him! He's only two days old!"

"I know Kitty…I know."

Kurt took little notice of Kitty's worried glances as Hope handed him his nephew, for he felt himself lost in the moment. The baby boy in his arms looked so much like Rogue it was almost uncanny. He was a small baby, but not so small that he was unable to live without a machine's help. Kurt rocked him gently back and forth as he slept peacefully, letting out small whispers and grunts as he continued to fall deeper into slumber. However, as Kurt held his nephew in his arms he failed to notice the four women that were surrounding him until they all let out an awe in union at the sweet sight of uncle and nephew.

"Vhat? He's my nephew isn't he?"

Kitty, Jean, Amara and Hope all let out a small chuckles and not a moment later Bobby jumped into sight with a digital camera in hand and held it up and said energetically.

"Say nephew!"

There was a flash of the camera and suddenly the baby boy's eyes opened with startled jolt and no sooner had that happened did his mouth open and he began to cry. All four women crowded Kurt, all awing at the baby's cries while sending glares towards Bobby who looks so guilty it was picture-worthy. Kitty turned on him and grabbed the camera off him, sending him a nasty glare before speaking.

"No more cameras for you Bobby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

After seeing that Rogue was safely tucked in Remy headed towards the Professor's office. Before leaving the previous morning he had been told to meet the Prof and Dr. McCoy after returning from the mission to save Rogue. He didn't knock when he came to the door but opened it and stepped into the room to find Hank, the Professor and Logan all waiting for him. The Professor sat in his wheel chair beside the sofa where Hank sat while Logan stubbornly stood at the fireplace, one of his arms resting against the fireplace banisters as he stared into the flames. When Remy appeared, the Professor turned to face him immediately with a warm smile across his face.

"Good to see you Remy, how is Rogue?"

Remy gave a small sigh of relief and possibly exhaustion as well but he still nodded and replied elated that he could actually say it.

"She be fine. She's restin' at de moment."

The Professor nodded in understanding before speaking again while Remy sat himself down in the couch facing him, slouching into the chair from exhaustion as the elderly man spoke.

"Logan informed me of Rogue's son's birth and he also tells me that you intend to adopt him as your own if I'm correct?"

Remy made to answer but stopped before the words came out. He did want to adopt the boy, both he and Rogue knew that was what they wanted but they still needed to discuss it.

"_Oui_, dat is what _moi _et Rogue want but we haven't really discussed it."

Again the Professor nodded in understanding but did not continue the conversation on the matter. It was not his business yet, it was between the new parents and so he moved onto another subject. He lent over to the coffee table in the centre of the small lounge area that the four sofas made up and took a long oak-wood box and opened it to reveal a row of possibly a dozen cigars.

"Congratulations seems to be in order."

The three other men could only grin in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**An hour later…**_

After spending about an hour celebrating the success of the mission and of Remy and Rogue's son, Remy made his way back downstairs in search of his son. He made his way about the mansion, getting stopped by one or two team mates who congratulated him on getting Rogue back home safely, before the sound of baby cries alerted him. Panicking slightly, he sprinted off, following the cries until he came to the wreck room only to find Kurt holding his son while a small crowd of X-women surrounded him and a guilty looking Bobby stood away from them. He came into the room and quickly approached the small crowd.

"What's wrong wit' _mon fils_?"

All five heads turned to look at Remy. Their expressions turned to that of surprise or disbelief in Kurt's case while Kitty, who knew what he meant quickly took the baby boy from Kurt's arms, getting a puzzled glance from him in the process before bringing him to Remy who took hold of him and began to rock him back and forth while patting his back soothingly to try and calm his cries. Kitty couldn't help but smile at the sight as she explained what happened.

"Kurt was holding him and Bobby pulled the camera out and like, the flash scared him a bit."

Remy nodded, sending Bobby a disapproving glare making him back away more before turning back to his son. His cries had subsided to small grunts within seconds of being held by him and after about two minutes he was asleep once more causing the four women of the room to start awing again. However, once the baby was asleep, Kurt spoke up.

"So _you_ are ze father?"

Remy gave a nod and replied.

"_Oui_."

Kurt nodded in understanding but eyed the two for a moment. So had Rogue really accepted him? He knew from the moment he found out that his sister was carrying a child that everything would be different once she was home but this was not what he had expected. Sure he had known that Remy was in love with his sister but _her? _But after watching how Remy had been able to calm his nephew so easily and how he had rushed into the room like the ceiling had fallen or something he knew that perhaps he was in love with Rogue. After a small silence, in which the others held their breaths in anticipation, he rest a brotherly hand on Remy's shoulder and spoke.

"Zen make sureyou keep this one safe, and take care of _mien schwester_."

Remy grinned and silently thanked him for his blessing but before he could reply his son let out a squeak of a yawn making everyone in the room eye him with interest as he opened his little mouth before closing in slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Six hours later, that afternoon…**_

Rogue woke to the sound of birds and the warmth of the duna that she had slept in all night. Her eyes slowly opened, blinking back sleep as began to fully wake up. She felt so warm and safe she didn't want to wake but something seemed to be calling to her that was voiceless and unseen but calling none the less. Slowly Rogue sat up from her bed- _her bed?_ The moment she realised this she sat up but winced slightly at the pain that numbed her body. She took in her surroundings only to gasp at the sight.

She was no longer in the everlasting white room that she had been caged in for the past two years, but a new room that took her breath away. The walls were drenched in a golden yellow colour giving it warmth while the furnishings were coated a lovely cream colour. She noticed also as she looked around the room that there were about two dozen soft and cuddly toys were spaced about the room with bouquets of flowers atop just about every flat surface save for the floor. On some there were balloons attached to flowers baskets and toys with inscriptions like _"Congratulations! It's a boy!" _and _"Baby boy"_ or _"Welcome home."_ She felt her eyes water with tears as she slowly cupped her hands over her mouth in an attempt not to cry but silent tears were still able to slide down her cheeks as it truly dawned on her that she was home again.

She couldn't help but smile at it all as she eyed the room again but as she did she heard the definite grunt of snore come from close by. She turned her head to see that in a comfortable looking arm chair was Remy, clad in a pair track pants and a black T-shirt while he slept with his head fallen back in an uncomfortable looking position while his mouth hung half-open as he snored in his sleep. She couldn't' help but smile amusedly but stopped when she saw that next to Remy, not too far from the chair or her bed was a cream painted crib and inside was a small little bundle wrapped in yellow and blue blankets.

Despite the pain and her lingering sleepiness Rogue found herself standing on her own two feet and walking over to the crib and leaning over the railing only to come upon a sight that made her eyes water again with new tears. There lay her baby boy, safe and sleeping while dressed in a little yellow suit that she could only guess was bought for her son before their arrival.

Gently, Rogue reached out to touch him but found that she was no longer in the horrendous white medical outfit that she'd worn almost constantly over the last two years. In stead of the offending white outfit was a warm honey yellow pyjama shirt with long sleeves and a pair of grey track pants. She pressed her hands against the fabric of her sleaves as the feeling of comfortable clothing was something she'd missed. Temporarily distracted she suddenly turned back to her son only to find that while she had been studying her appearance that he had woken up, his eyes opening even though they still squinted slightly. She smiled down at him in a way only a mother could master as she gently reached out and gently grazed the top of his soft head with her fingers, the small amount of hair upon his head like feathers over her skin as she spoke out gently.

"Hello darlin'. Ya awake."

The small baby blinked slightly as he looked up at her as if hypnotized just as she was by him. She found it hard to believe still that this was her son and that she'd lived to see him where he is today. Safe, healthy and finally where he belonged, at home. As she watched him she found the need to pick him up too great and so gently, she reached down over the crib railing and carefully lifted him up into her arms, putting him on his front while securely placing his head on her shoulder as she began to rock him gently back and fort, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

She smiled as she closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks as she whispered to him gently.

"Nothin's ever gonna hurt ya again baby. Ah won't let it."

As she rocked to an unheard rhythm with her son in arms she failed to notice, even when her eyes had been open that Remy had woken not long after she had turned her attention away from him. He'd stayed silent as he watched her with their baby while feeling that he couldn't bring himself to interrupt the moment. He watched as her tears streamed down her cheeks while she closed her eyes and rocked her son in her arms. His empathy caught onto her emotions only to feel his heart melt at the abundance of joy and love he picked up from her. It was then that he found he couldn't just watch from afar anymore, he wanted to be a part of the moment again.

Slowly, he stood up and approached them, wrapping his arms securely around her waist before resting his head against hers, his chin a little above shoulder to face his son's face. He felt her jump slightly but not out of fear before she seemed to melt and lean back into his hold. Her eyes opened only to shine with tears again as she gave into his loving embrace as he spoke, his voice gentle and hushed for only her and their son to hear.

"M' never gonna let anyt'ing happen t' y' _deux_ again _amour_. I promise."

Rogue knew he meant what he said but the fear of losing her son was something that had already burned into her mind. Even before she was showing her pregnancy or feeling him move about inside her she had feared she would lose him and that was something she couldn't risk. She spoke her fears in a hushed whisper.

"Ah know, but ah'm still afraid Rems. If ah lost him or ya again ah'd never be able t' live with mahself."

Remy held her just a little bit closer, kissing the side of her head before replying.

"Neither would I _chére_. _Mais_ we have t' be strong _non_? F' his sake."

Rogue nodded but found tears stream again as she spoke. Her emotions were going crazy, it was one of the many side effects of after birth but she didn't say anything else. She just lent in closer to the love of her life and let his reassurance wash over her like a shield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

Downstairs, a huge commotion was going about the household, namely the female population of the mansion as they bustled about the kitchen and the main dining hall with food, decorations and above all chatter. Kitty was helping Jean in the kitchen with the food for these days she differed from her adolescent self for her culinary skills had vastly improved since Remy, after sampling her horrendous cooking too many a time since he'd joined their mutant family-household, had taken upon himself to teach her how to cook. Thankfully, she had learned quickly. While Jean took care of the curry, Kitty was taking control of the potato salad while keeping an eye on the roast chicken in the oven while she continued to gush and smile over her best friend's new born son.

"Wasn't he just adorable Jean?! He looks so much like Rogue it's just- I – I can't even describe it!"

Jean gave a hearty chuckle at her friend's enthusiasm. She'd matured over the two years of Rogue's absence, she was now in collage, studying for a doctor's degree in New York while still upholding her position as one of the leading X-Women. Her hair was cut short, ending just below her ears while framing her face perfectly while a black apron covered her dark green V-neck shirt and her denim jeans and runners. Though she and Rogue hadn't exactly got along in the past she still considered her a friend and so drew it upon herself to arrange this welcome home party that they were setting up for tonight and the Baby Shower that would follow at the end of the week.

"What do you think they'll name him?"

Jean chuckled and shrugged before replying.

"You've obviously been thinking about it. What would _you_ name him?"

Kitty blushed slightly with a knowing grin before replying dreamily as her old perky nature started to resurface for the moment.

"Well aside for cutie-pie I think I'd either call him Harrison or Cole."

Jean scrunched her nose as she thought of Rogue's son and put it against the names only to find that they held no feeling of accuracy to the child. She raised a feminine brow at the petite brunette and replied.

"_Harrison? Cole? _Sorry Kitty but I don't think they really suit."

Kitty's mouth dropped open in mock-shock before she replied as she folded her arms defiantly.

"Oh really? And what would _you_ call him then?"

A deep thought expression crossed Jean's face as she flipped through names in her mind. She and Scott planned to get married after graduating from their respective collages and even planned on having a family a little while after and had thought through some names. She went through a number of names that she'd selected over the years and landed on a few she felt might suit.

"James, Michael, Dean."

Kitty rolled her eyes. Her feelings towards those names were none too different from Jean's on her suggestions. Thankfully however, the decision for a name was not for them to make.

"_James? Dean? Michael?_ Those are so- So _Scott-like!_"

"What's wrong with them? They're nice names for boys."

"Sure if you want to add Summers onto the end of each one."

Jean blushed slightly while Kitty could only snigger at her friend's reaction before replying.

"Well at least the decision isn't up to us. Or else we'd be fighting over this for days."

Jean nodded in agreement before speaking again, curiously.

"What do you think Rogue would like to name him?"

"Probably something French."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well if she and Remy are like, going to get married then I'm sure they'd decide on it together. Plus if they give the baby Remy's last name then its only natural they'd name him something French."

Jean nodded in agreement.

"True. So, any French names in mind?"

"Here we go again…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

Logan lent against the porch outside with a lost but stern expression across his face as he inhaled from the cigar in his mouth that he'd gotten from Charles's stash from the morning. His mind rolled over the events that had taken place in the last few days. He was relieved and happy to see that Rogue was finally back home but wondered about how long it would be that she and her son were going to be safe with them. Having dealings with Hydra before, he knew that there would be a day, a dark day, when they would come back into their lives and threaten the safety of his surrogate-daughter and her child and it was that day that he feared.

He watched as the sun began to go down in the distance, pinks, yellows and red burning across the sky as dusk approached at a quick pace while the fumes of his cigar polluted his vision. Logan's mind turned back to the files that he had found while looking through the control system in the Hydra base. He'd found Rogue's file and read it only to find many new discoveries. Due to multiple operations and experimentation Rogue now had the ability to control her powers and though he was happy for her that she would be able to touch he couldn't help but think, knowing Rogue, that she would have been horrified at the news. For the many years he'd known her she had confided in him with some of her hopes for the future such as control over her powers. When the professor, some years back, had created a power suppressor for Rogue to use she had graciously refused it explaining that she wanted nothing more than to gain control by herself. He had never been more proud of her for her bravery.

Logan had also found out that Rogue now held new abilities, from the file he read, she now had the ability to fly even tap into the powers of the psyches she absorbed and use them to her will. However, when he finished reading this, the only explanation for this boosting of powers that he could come up with was that the Hydra fiends had wanted to give her the ultimate powers not for her benefit but for their own. They would use her as a weapon just as he had once been used as. The very idea of it enraged him to no end and so he silent swore himself an oath that he would never let anything harm Rogue or her child again.

"You know if I catch you smoking around that baby I'll personally kill you right?"

Logan turned his head only to blank out slightly at the sight before him even despite his reputation of being constantly moody and devoid of emotions save for anger. Before him stood Doctor Hope dressed in a pair of black-denim jeans, leather black boots and a blue V-neck shirt while her black raven hair was let loose to drape over her shoulder and her glasses were replaced supposably by contacts. Logan didn't know why he felt the need to stare but quickly hid his reaction under a grunt of acknowledgement before eying his cigar. He quickly put it out by placing it in the palm of his hand, burning his skin and making him grunt slightly with pain before the cigar went out and his hand healed again. He turned to Hope only to find a slightly concerned look across her face. He tried to reassure her.

"Don't look so worried. Burns don't do much but heal over seconds with me."

Hope nodded but spoke up nonetheless.

"I know about your healing factor but for a minute there you seemed…"

Logan nearly hitched his breath. Did she notice his reaction?

"…troubled."

Logan eased himself unnoticeably then shrugged as he lent back against the wall of the front porch as he replied.

"Just thinkin' about the last couple of hours. You did a good job with Rogue an' the kid."

Hope stared at him with slight puzzlement. The others, while she had been living with the X-Men for the past two weeks, hard warned her of Logan's temper and open aggressiveness and moody nature but not once did she suspect him a man to give praise without meaning it. She gave a small smile, her hazel eyes brighter than usual as she replied.

"I only did what I promised to do. Rogue's one of my closest friends and I could never let her down."

Logan nodded in understanding but a question was tugging at him to ask and so he did though with slight unease.

"Why did you join Hydra?"

Hope looked a little startled by the question and stared at him a moment before looking away to the horizon. Dusk had fallen, the night sky had fallen over the grounds while the first of the stars were beginning to appear. Slowly, she answered, feeling that Logan would not judge her.

"I didn't join by choice if that's what your asking."

"Shanghaied into their cult huh?"

Hope shrugged sadly as she replied.

"Something like that."

Logan nodded in understanding and didn't ask anything more. He knew when a conversation was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**An Hour later…**_

Rogue painfully put on a pair of jeans, a small smile forming across her face as she slipped them on.

"_Oh how ah've missed denim…"_

For a while she, Remy and their son had spent some time together in the new room and Remy had shown her the extra room that was attached to _their's_ by a door. He explained how they'd had the wall pulled down between their room and the room next door that was small enough to be a nursery and replaced the hole with a doorway and had re-painted the room with a deep sea blue and the same golden yellow that drenched the other room. When Remy had opened the door she had been amazed and speechless to find it decorated fit for a baby boy with countless toys, pictures on the walls, a baby crib identical to the one in her room and even a changing mat on a hand-built table complete with shelves filled with the baby essentials such as diapers, bath lotions, baby powder and all the other things. It would've been an understatement to say that it was well done, it was perfect.

Now however, after spending an hour or so together as a small family, Remy had taken their son –who they had yet to decide upon a name- and ordered her to get dressed while he took care of him. He told her, after kissing her tenderly to meet up with him in twenty minutes in _their room_ even though he was still in the room across from them- but that would change in quick time. After Remy and their baby had left, Rogue had turned to the closet only to find none of her old clothes but a while closet full of new clothes.

Rogue was given the idea that Remy and Kitty must have picked them out for there was a lot of pink and a lot of red but they had been considerate enough to give her at least some kind of say in the matter by giving her a selection of denim, black and green. She had decided on a pair of form-fitting black denim jeans and for Kitty she decided on wearing a dark-magenta top with three-quarter length sleaves and left her shoulders bare. However, when she put on the shirt and looked at herself in the mirror she noticed something that stood out a little more than she remembered.

"Oh man gawd…ah'm huge."

Well her chest was anyway. When Hope had explained to her how her body would change considerably during and after the pregnancy she remembered her mentioning something about her breasts getting a little bigger due to lactation. However, when she said they would get bigger she didn't expect them to be like _this. _Giving a small groan of annoyance, Rogue looked for a light sweater to put over the top to hide away her _effects of lactation _and after a few minutes of rummaging through the closet found a black sweater that she could wear. She pulled in over her head, the neck of the sweater riding up her neck being a turtle-neck sweater, only to find when she put it on that it only made her hot. It was probably the middle of summer right now. Giving another groan of irritation she tried to take it off but found it stuck just under her arms. She gave a small sob or annoyance but before she could do anything more she heard a familiar chuckle from behind her before the voice spoke.

"_Amour_, y' okay?"

Rogue slowly turned around only to find Remy grinning back but with their baby no where in sight. Remy noticed the slight panic in her eyes and immediately explained their son's absence with reassurance in his voice as he came to stand before her.

"He be fine _amour. _He be wit' his oncle Kurt."

Rogue couldn't help but smile at the thought but suddenly stopped when she noticed Remy's gaze slide down. She gave him a small smack against the arm before speaking.

"Don't."

"Don't what? Stare at _mon amour's belle _body_?"_

He got another smack to arm making him wriggle his eye brows at her in a teasingly suggestive way making her glare but not a moment later she stared sobbing and groaned in frustration as she explained herself.

"Don't make fun, ah can't bloody get this sweater off!"

Remy raised a hand and tucked back a stray strand of hair behind her left ear before asking in a sympathetic tone.

"Why did y' put a sweater on _amour_? It be de middle o' summer?"

Rogue blushed slightly, biting down on her lower lip before muttering embarrassedly.

"Didn't want to walk around with _this_ f' the world t' see."

Remy frowned at her a moment as she motioned towards her chest. Sure, being a man, he'd noticed their _development_ but he didn't see how it could bother her. She looked amazing even despite the small bags of exhaustion that were still under her eyes, he didn't see how she could be ashamed by it. Gently, he pulled her close and kissed her, loving how she gave into it so quickly, before pulling back slightly and helping her pull the offending sweater off to look at her in full. Never did he think he'd see the day she would put on anything remotely close to pink.

"Roguey y' look _belle_. Et besides, dey be y' family down dere."

"Yeah with a vast population of adolescent guys with ranging hormones who are most likely to stare considering mah bust size has increase twice over."

Remy gave a hearty chuckle, making her knees just about buckle with reaction but she held herself up as he spoke, tenderly running his hands down her shoulders in a soft caress.

"Any o' dose boys look at y' de wrong way y' can sick Remy onto dem. An' besides, dey know y' be Remy's girl."

Rogue rolled her eyes but lent up and kissed him anyway before pulling back, while her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist in reaction as she spoke.

"Ah ain't ya girl Swamp Rat."

"Oh? Den what would y' want Remy t' call y'?"

Rogue returned his grin, taking in the teasing and mischievous glint in his demonic eyes. She decided to tease him a little and so inched just a little closer before speaking in a husky tone like she'd never done before in her limited experience with boyfriends or love itself.

"How about mother of your children? Wife or how about lover?"

Remy nearly groaned at the way she said each title. Every single one of them had an effect on him but he forced himself not to just jump her right then and just forget about the surprise that was waiting for her downstairs. He fought off the temptation by grinning down at her and planting a quick kiss on her lips and taking her by the hand and leading her out the door.

"We'll finish dat discussion later _non_?"

Rogue could only grin knowingly at him. She wasn't without her own charm or abilities bring him to his knees.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes I am going to end it there! PHEW! That took a while and I'm sure it would have taken a while to read but then you like long chapters don't ya'll? Lol please REVIEW and tell me how you like this chapter. Next its PARTY TIME!!! And finally you'll learn the baby's name!**

**-ultimategammy91**


	14. Welcome Home: Part Two

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for the reviews!**

**By the way…. What do you all think of Logan and Hope as a couple? Let me know!**

**-ultimategammy91**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Fourteen – Welcome Home: Part 2**

When Remy and Rogue got to the end of the stairs Rogue felt memories of old rush back as she began to recognise the home she once knew. Nothing much had changed but she knew that she had. Her Goth and hostile personality was no more, she had little time for it during her time in Hydra and now had no need to return to it for she had bigger things to focus on such as her new life with Remy at her side and her son. Remy watched as she eyed the room with her eyes glazed over with reminiscence. He knew it would take time for her to adjust again but he was going to be there with her and he would lead her through it if he needed to. Gently, he pulled her close, his hands enveloping hers before he spoke.

"Close y' eyes."

"What?"

"Jus' close y' eyes an' follow Remy."

Rogue eyes him with a raised brow but did as told nonetheless. He stood behind her, his hands around her arms as he gave her directions all the while her eyes were closed. After walking down a few corridors and turning corners Rogue noticed from under her closed eye lids that they had walked into a dark room and so asked Remy.

"Remy where are ya takin' meh?"

Remy grinned.

"Almost dere _amour_."

Little did she know that the lights had bee switched off in the main dining hall and that all of her friends and family were gathered about the room, most of them grinning. Remy signalled Bobby, who was put in charge of the camera despite the little incident from before, to come a little closer and for Kitty who was at the light switch to turn on the lights on a count of three.

"Okay _chére_ open up…now!"

"WELCOME HOME!"

The moment her eyes opened Kitty switched on the lights and there before her stood everyone she'd left behind while a huge banner of blue and yellow was draped across the back wall with _"Welcome home!" _that the welcoming committee all cried in union while underneath the larger banner was a smaller banner saying _"Congratulations! It's a Boy!"_ Rogue found her hands rise to her mouth as her eyes widened and instantly became blurred with tears as she looked over each every face that she had missed so much. She felt Remy's arms latch around her waist and hold her close as he whispered gently in a soothing tone.

"Welcome home _amour_."

Rogue instantly turned around and pulled him into a tight embrace making everyone around go awe before Remy let her go and she was immediately pulled into many more hugs from her friends. Kitty, who hadn't seen her since that morning gave her a tight hug before Jubilee and Amara approached her followed surprisingly by Jean, then some of the men of the household like Sam, Bobby, Ray, Hank, little Jamie who was no longer little Jamie but fourteen-year-old Jamie and lastly by Scott and the Professor himself. After she had hugged, kissed and had spoken to nearly all of them, Kurt approached her with her son in his arms. The two siblings shared a smile before Kurt gently pulled her into a hug while her son was still in his arms.

"_Schwester_. I missed you so much."

"Ah missed ya too Kurt."

The hug would have lasted longer if only the baby didn't start crying out for his mother. Both Rogue and Kurt let out small laughs in union before Rogue quickly took hold of her son and began to hush him soothingly while rocking him gently back a forth. Kurt watched her do so with awe as it finally clicked that this was his sister's son. She was a mother. Rogue caught Kurt's stare and smiled back and asked curiously.

"What?"

Kurt could only smile and reply with his yellow eyes a glow with undeniable look of pride across his indigo face as he replied.

"You're a mother Rogue."

Rogue smiled and planted a quick kiss on her brother's cheek, surprising him even more at her ability to touch before trying to calm her son who was still crying. It became apparent that he needed feeding and Rogue was about to step out of the room to do so when Jean approached her with a small blanket in hand and smiled down at her, being just a tad taller than her, before leading her to one of the chairs as she spoke.

"Here, I had a feeling you might need this."

Jean unwrapped the small white blanket and gently put it over both Rogue and her son so that she could have some privacy as she fed him without needing to leave the room. Rogue quickly got her son settled before looking up at Jean who stood close by her side. She remembered being so hateful of her, jealous even but now all the feelings of hostility had died away and she was simply a friend. She smiled thankfully before speaking.

"Thank ya Jean. An' f' _all this_. It's lahke none of this whole mess ever happened…"

Jean smiled warmly or more sympathetically if so. She could only imagine what had happened to her during her time in Hydra but she quickly looked over it, not wanting to dampen the mood of the party. Gently she lent down and hugged her in a comforting way. There was an unspoken truce between the two women, the past hostilities were forgotten and they were now simply friends. Jean gave another warm smile, gently grazing a hand over the baby boy's head before musing aloud.

"He's so perfect Rogue. I'm actually quite jealous of you."

Rogue smiled back before looking down through the small gap between her shoulder and the blanket to see her son finally quiet again before turning back and replying.

"Ah still can'te believe he's _here_."

Jean rest a comforting hand on her shoulder and replied gently.

"But he is and so are you."

Rogue smiled, nodding.

"Ah know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party of friends and family progressed through the night until finally all the food was gone but the drinks remained along with some of the older mutants who had not gone to bed. Some of them, such as Jean and Hope were already cleaning up in the kitchen while Kitty had fallen asleep in a nearby couch. Scott, Logan and Kurt along with Remy and Rogue sat around one end of the long dining table with the baby asleep in a small bassinet bed on the table in front of his parents. Remy and Rogue sat close together, unconsciously taking each other's hands or touching each other on the leg while the conversation between the smaller group continued or stealing knowing or almost lustrous glances at each other.

"Gumbo, Stripes either find a room or stop it. I can smell the sexual tension from here."

Rogue blushed crimson while Remy just grinned to annoy Logan earning himself a glare from the irritated Wolverine as he finished his beer. Rogue smiled at the interaction, it was something she'd missed. She'd missed how her brother did the little dance he did when he was happy like when he had held her son while his favourite Beetles song played and gently swayed to the song or how Kitty lapped Bobby when he was being an adolescent fool despite his supposedly mature age of nineteen. She missed how Logan stood apart from the rest of them but you could catch him chuckling with amusement every once in a while and she missed how everyone in the mansion insisted in being involved in each other's lives. She just missed it all and had no intention of ever leaving it again. However, Rogue broke out of her trail of thoughts when a break of small cries erupted from her son's mouth as he lay on his own in his baby basinet that Jean and Scott had so sweetly given her as a gift.

Giving small click of her tongue she stood up and picked up her son and began to rock him gently in her arms, already getting used to the maternity instincts she now carried as she swayed back a forth with him in arms. Soon, his cries subsided and he was asleep once more but Rogue didn't sit down, nor did she put him back in the basinet, she just held him. Remy, who was watching intently stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist like before and rest his chin on her shoulder and began to sway in the same motion, arising a small chuckle from Rogue at his actions.

"Aw, where's the camera?"

Both Rogue and Remy turned their heads to see Jean and Hope standing in the door frame that lead to the corridor attached to the kitchen both with looks of motherhood-dreams across their faces. Jean, who had been serious about her question, found the camera perched on the table and picked it up before holding it up to take a picture of the perfect moment. During the party the storage space on the memory chip was almost filled from countless photos of everyone, the majority being of Rogue and her son and half of those being with Remy. Jean held the camera up with a bright smile across her face as she spoke.

"Say first family photo-"

"You mean hundredth."

"Whatever- say cheese!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later Rogue and Remy left the remaining group with their son still sleeping in Rogue's arms. When they got into the room they subconsciously started going about a routine that they were surely to continue for years to come. While Rogue changed into her Pyjamas from before while Remy held the baby and then swapped once the other was finished then together they proceeded into their son's room to put him in the crib.

Rogue made sure that her son was warm enough and unable to turn over through the night while Remy adjusted the room temperature so he wouldn't be too cold or too warm. Before leaving the room, Rogue gently lent over and kissed the baby's delicate head before reluctantly leaving the room. She felt a little anxious leaving him on his own but knew that nothing could hurt him in the mansion, he was safe as was she. Remy brushed a hand over his son's delicate head before he led Rogue back into their room, where they laid down on top of the covers and snuggled closer together after turning on the baby monitor.

As they lay together, Rogue laid her head on his torso while his left arm wrapped around her under the sheets while his right hand held her own. After a few minutes of silence, Remy made to look down on her but found tears streaming down her face. Concerned, he put a hand under her chin to raise her face to meet his gaze and asked gently.

"What be de matter _amour_?"

Rogue blinked back fresh tears, giving a small chuckle before replying.

"Ah'm fahne. Jus'… ah dunno Remy. Ah really don't know why ah'm cryin'."

With that she began to sob and instantly Remy pulled her closer and kissed her head as they lend back against the pillows. He knew why she was crying and at that he felt a little guilty for thinking that she would get over this whole ordeal so quickly, for indeed he had subconsciously thought that at one point. However, it was now that he understood that this whole nightmare they had faced with Hydra would probably never leave them but it didn't mean they couldn't try and make the most of their lives. On this thought, he suddenly felt a little conscious of what he was doing. He loved Rogue, he knew that was true but maybe a relationship wasn't the best thing at this time. She had just been through a living nightmare, they both had, but she had taken the bigger beating and she had just given birth to a son. Remy felt his heart and his head tear at him before finally he decided to speak his mind. Gently, he sat up with her and brushed away all traces of tears before speaking, his right hand cupping the side of her face as he spoke.

"Wounds take time t' heal _amour_. Y' need time an' if dis be too soon, -if_ us _is too soon den Remy can leave-"

Rogue quickly silenced him, an expression of hurt and possible fear across her face as she interrupted him.

"No! Remy, the last thing ah want is not t' have ya here. Ah love ya an' ah need ya with meh- Ah can't fight this whole thing off without y-"

Remy quickly pulled her close as she began to sob. Her emotions were shifting so quickly due to both the after-birth and his suggestion he didn't know how he could've suggested being separated from her in the beginning. He kissed her gently before holding her close and replying guiltily.

"Shh. M' sorry chére. _Mais_ I jus' want y' t' be okay. I don't want t' see y' in any more pain."

"Ah know ya do."

The two were about to kiss again when the sound of soft, cries broke through the moment from the baby monitor that sat on one of their bedside tables. The couple let out small sighs of disappointment before Rogue got up and made her way into the room to calm her son down. Not five minutes later, she returned with her son in arms and placed him in the crib in their room before laying back down on the bed with Remy, locked once more in his arms. The sound of small grunts and squeaks of the baby filled the room while the two stayed silent before Remy found it in himself to speak up.

"What do y' want t' name him?"

Rogue shrugged as she replied.

"Ah dunno. Ah've thought about names for so long but now that ya have a permanent place in his life, ya gonna have t' help with that."

"Y' sayin' y' want dis Cajun t' adopt him?"

"Of course ah do."

Remy pulled her closer, if it were possible and kissed her tenderly before speaking, his .

"Den y' should know dat Remy means t' get de whole package."

Rogue grinned and replied with a teasing glint in her eyes as she replied.

"That a proposal Mistah Lebeau?"

Remy grinned back as he replied.

"_Oui_, I intend t' marry y' Roguey. M' not gonna take a _non_ for an answer."

"Ah wasn't plannin' t' say _non _anyhow darlin'."

"_Bon._ Now about _mon fils name_, How about Chase?"

"Not bad but…ok no."

Remy gave a small chuckle before Rogue spoke up again.

"How about Lucien and Luc for short?"

Remy shrugged and replied.

"Sounds _bon_. Lucien Lebeau. _Mais_ he'll be picked on in school."

"Good point."

"Mathieu?"

"Mathieu Lebeau… that's got a nahce ring to it."

"Dat's one suggestion approved. Any others?"

"Tristan?"

Remy mused over the name with the story of Tristan and Isolde coming to mind but it subsided when he thought of his son and placed the name over his head but found it a little too much for a first name so he changed the names around and spoke up.

"Mathieu Tristan Lebeau. How about dat _amour_?"

Rogue repeated the name, the name rolling off her tongue gently before she smiles approvingly and glanced over at the crib.

"Matt Lebeau."

"Y' like?"

"Oui."

She teased in a mockery of his accent before pulling him closer and kissing him tenderly before pulling back a breath's length away. Remy grinned and gently nuzzled his nose against hers teasingly making her giggle lightly before he spoke up.

"Den we have a name."

The two became lost in each other's eyes as sleepiness began take over but there was still something that needed to be said before Rogue could sleep. She need to say it before she could start a life with Remy and her son.

"Remy?"

"Hmm?"

"Ah don't want Mathieu to know the truth."

Remy sat up immediately at this, bringing her up with him before he put his hands around her shoulders and looked at her with concern and sincerity in his eyes.

"_Amour_, I know how y' feel about dis. Mais he'll always wonder about where he came from-"

"Don't start talkin' lahke _him_ Remy. Ah heard what he said."

They both grew silent for they both knew who they were referring to. As insane and sadistic as Doctor Jacobs had been, he had been right about one thing. When Mathieu was older he would know something was missing and would probably ask them about the truth of his existence. Rogue however, intended to prove the Doctor wrong. Her gaze shifted from Remy's concerned face to her son. He was so small, so innocent she couldn't bare to think that if it hadn't been for Hydra he would not be here but she pushed the thought away as she spoke, her voice gentle but saddened some what.

"Every day ah carried him inside o' meh ah couldn't stop thinkin' that if ah hadn't been captured that ah- ah wouldn't have gotten pregnant with him. An' every tahme ah thought o' that ah wanted t' cry b'cause it was true."

Tears swelled in her emerald eyes but Remy stayed silent as he ran his hands soothingly down her arms as she continued to speak.

Ah don't want him t' know Remy. Ah don't want him t' grow up knowin' that he's different jus' because he wasn't conceived normally. Ah-ah just can'te-"

With that she began to lose herself to her emotions and Remy pulled her close into a much need embrace before speaking up again, his voice gentle as he spoke.

"Rogue, M' love Mathieu as much as y' do but y' got t' t'ink about dis. If we hide away what really happened, he'll be lost."

"But he won't be alone an' confused lahke he will beh if we told him."

Remy let out a sigh of defeat. He knew that Rogue only wanted what was best for their son just as he did but he couldn't help feeling that maybe it would be wrong to hide the truth. However, when it came right down to it, not telling Mathieu would be the lesser of two evils. If they told Mathieu the truth, Rogue would have to open up to everything that had happened in Hydra and reveal that Remy wasn't his biological father. It would cause more harm than keeping it from him.

Gently, Remy put a hand under her chin and raised her head to meet his gaze, brushing away her tears as he spoke.

"I want what's best f' dis family, Rogue. An' if keepin' de truth from Mathieu is what y' want den so be it."

Rogue quickly wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace as she pressed her lips over his in a kiss before they laid down once more in the bed and pulled the sheets over them as they settled in to let sleep take over.

"If he asks us about it when he's older ah'll- ah'll tell him. But not until he's old enough to understand okay?"

"_D'accord_. _Mais_ we tell him together okay?"

"Okay."

Remy wrapped his arms closer around her waist before leaning over her shoulder and kissing her cheek and whispering.

"_Je t'aime _Rogue."

"Ah love ya too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes I must end it there! Please review!**

**-ultimategammy91**


	15. Adjusting

**Hey people! Thanks for the reviews!**

**-ultimategammy91 **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Fifteen – Adjusting **

_**Nine Months Later…**_

"Come on baby jus' stand up f' mama. Come on darlin'."

Rogue sat kneeling on the floor with her nine-month-old son Mathieu in front of her. With his back to her, she held him by the hands in a gentle but firm grip as she tried to get him to stand up like he had the day before. Mathieu, who was visibly growing into a little boy by each passing day, was now rounded and chubby, his emerald green eyes bright and alert to the world. He swayed clumsily, for he had only mastered the way of crawling while babbling indistinguishable baby talk as he dribbled and smiled like all babies do as his mother tried her best to get him to stand on his own. Finally, after much cooing and encouragement from his mother he lifted himself onto his feet, yet awkwardly, but quickly fell back down on his padded bottom. Dressed in a yellow T-shirt and blue overalls, the sight was quite adorable to his mother but when he fell, his eyes began to water and his lower lip trembled before breaking into gentle cries. Rogue gave a motherly awe and quickly pulled her son into her arms and began to hush him with her gentle voice but still smiled at the adorableness of it all.

Over the last nine months she had grown more than she had during the two years she had been locked away in Hydra. Now at twenty-one years of age she held a maturity of a mother, no longer baring the traits she had carried during her adolescent years, though her hot temper hadn't changed. However, growing over the last nine months had not been her only accomplishment or her only battle. Over time she and her fiancée Remy, had battled parenthood but they had also battled with coming to terms with the Hydra ordeal. Rogue had gone under therapy with a Doctor Julia Quin with Remy by her side to discuss and ultimately come to terms with what had happened to her during the last two years in Hydra. Along with this, she had come to embrace the powers that she had been given, though she didn't attend Danger Sessions due to her need to take care of her son, she took sessions with Remy and some of the other X-Men to regain her skills and form new ones with her new powers. To say that she hadn't developed in more than age would have been unjust for she had done so much in such small amount of time. However, there were some wounds that could be healed but would still leave scars.

"Is dat _mon fils_ cryin' his _petite _head off?"

Rogue turned around and smiled as Remy enter the room, still clad in his uniform after a training session in the Danger Room. He smiled back at her, the mischievous glint in his eyes undiminished, as he walked over to his family. Rogue stood up with their son in arms before he pulled her into a sweet kiss and taking his son out of her arms. He began patting the infant's back in a gentle but soothing rhythm as Mathieu lay against his shoulder, his cries quickly fading to small grunts. Rogue watched, smilingly, subconsciously fingering the engagement band wrapped around her marriage finger as Remy calmed Mathieu down. Once their son's cries were silenced, Remy turned his gaze to his fiancée and grinned triumphantly as he spoke.

"See? He knows who his _Pére_ is. He been good f' his Mére,_ amour?_"

"He's been very good this mornin'. Better than he was last night, huh baby boy?"

Rogue cooed the last of her words at her son, he grinned toothlessly at her making both parents chuckle in union. Rogue reached out a gentle hand and ran her fingers through Mathieu's light auburn hair that had grown over the last couple of months, fingering in particular the light strands of white that had begun to show in recent weeks. He was becoming more and more like her by the day but in personality, he was his father all over again. Remy, who had surprisingly adjusted to fatherhood quite quickly, took pride in knowing that his son was becoming more and more like him though there were a few who found this as a curse just waiting to happen. Take Logan and Scott for instance.

The family didn't get to spend too much time together, for about ten minutes later there came a nock at the door and in came Kurt, grinning to find his extended family all together. As he entered the room, Mathieu's eyes seemed to brighten with excitement as he recognised the unusual face of his uncle. Kurt shared the same enthusiasm and teleported to them before taking his nephew in his arms making him grin toothlessly at him.

"_Guten Tag_ Matt. Can you laugh for uncle today? No?"

Kurt said energetically as Matt stared up at him with his wide green eyes, grinning still while his uncle tried to get him to laugh as he tickled him under the chin and poked him gently in the belly. Remy and Rogue who stood beside them only smiled knowingly, knowing fully well that their son was in no way ticklish just yet and so wouldn't laugh at Kurt's attempt. When Kurt finally gave up on the idea, he gave a mock pout and asked his sister.

"How is it zhat I can get him to smile but I can't get him to laugh?"

Rogue shrugged.

"He'll be laughin' soon enough. Are ya sure ya don't mahnd takin' him today? Didn't ya an' Bobby have somethin' planned?"

This was often the routine that they went through when it came to Mathieu being babysat while Remy and Rogue went out. Rogue was very protective and anxious when it came to Mathieu. She trusted her brother and the rest of the team with taking care of him but she had issues with separation at times, even when it was just she and Remy going out for a picnic on the school grounds where she would be no more than hundred metres away from him. Remy and Kurt gave knowing glances before Remy wrapped a reassuring arm around her and Kurt reassured her with words.

"Don't vorry so much _schwester_. He will be fine vith me and Bobby. Besides, we do have plans and zhey are all for Matt. We're vere going to set up ze wreck room vith some toys an' entertain him. You and Remy need some alone time together."

Rogue gave a small smile and though his words lessened the anxiety, she still felt protective as she knew she would always be. At this however, she felt Remy lean down and kiss her cheek making her feel all the more better as he added his two cents to Kurt's words, his voice reassuring her almost instantly.

"Come on _amour_, we haven't had alone time for a while. An' y' know Kurt _et_ Bobby will be _bon_ with Matt. He'll be fine."

Rogue gave a nod of defeat and then walked closer to her son and planted a kiss on his dimpled cheek and ran a gentle hand through his hair with a smile. With that, Kurt took Mathieu and the already prepared baby-bag and left the room, leaving Remy and Rogue on their own for the first time in what felt like an age. Remy pulled his fiancée close, wrapping his arms around her waist while resting his defined chin on the top of her head. He could still feel the slight anxiety radiating off her and so made to extinguish it by speaking.

"Y' shouldn't worry so much about him Roguey. He's safe."

Rogue nodded, smiling as she began to relax into his hold before she spoke.

"Ah know. But ah can'te help it."

"Hmmm. I know. When y' worry y' make Remy worry double time f' both y' an' de _petite_."

Rogue could see him grinning even if her back was turned but his words were sincere. She began to feel a slight pull of guilt and so turned around and snaked her arms around his neck as she stared up into his grinning face. She smiled up at him as she replied.

"Ah don't want t' worry about him so much, so don't' ya start too cause ah'll only worry more."

"Den maybe we should relax _non_?"

They shared another knowing smile before Remy decided to lean down and capture her lips with his. Soon the kisses became more passionate, more heated and lustful. When they finally stopped to breathe they realised that his trench coat was already discarded on the ground and her dark green top was pulled up to her mid-waist. Staring down on her, noting how she was just as breathless as him, he grinned and kissed her swollen lips once more. Drawing back, he raised his eye brows suggestively before speaking.

"Y' still wanna go out _now?"_

Rogue shared his mischievous grin and lent up to kiss him- him taking it as a yes. However, before he could even begin to pull the rest of her shirt off, her index finger rose in between them and rest over his lips as his eyes questioned her. Grinning she straightened her shirt and wiped off the lip-gloss off his lips and said as she headed towards the door.

"Comin'?"

Remy gave a pout but followed nonetheless, promising that they would finish that _conversation_ later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not ten minutes later the couple were laid out on a red picnic rug with a picnic basket close by as they ate lunch under the shade of a big old tree. Remy lay with his back against the tree trunk while Rogue sat in his lap, between his legs as they ate their bowls of Gumbo, talking and laughing with each other like they had been for years and not months. After finishing however, they just sat there in the same spot and talked into the late afternoon.

"Rems?"

"Hmmm..?"

"Would it be so horrible if we invited your family to the wedding?"

The topic of their upcoming wedding often became the main topic of conversations lately. The wedding was nearly two months away and still they were debating on whether Remy's estranged family should come, more specifically, Remy's father. Remy let out a mock groan of pain as if the question was like a punch in the stomach. Groaning, he slowly fell to the ground leaving Rogue sitting up and rolling her eyes at him. As he lay with his face in the picnic rug, he grumbled out.

"_Chére_, mon famillie ain't comin'. M' don't want an'other wedding fiasco like de last one."

Rogue let out a sigh of slight irritation. Remy had told her all about his arranged marriage to the head of the Assassins guild's daughter Belladonna and how it had ended in him being exiled from New Orleans. But that was all in the past now but even so, Remy didn't want them there, feeling that he might jinx them or something and end up worse off than the last time. Though he continued to grumble and groan at the idea, she knew that deep down he did want his family there, even his father. He was just afraid of something going wrong, they both were. However, Rogue was determined to get what she wanted and so reached out and rolled Remy over before straddling his waist. She pushed away the long fringe in his eyes while he smiled up at her, knowing he liked it when she did this, before she spoke, her voice gentle but firm.

"Remy ah know ya want them t' be there an' ah know ya think it might ruin everythin' but they're your family."

"Remy knows, _mais_ what if-"

"Ah don't think its lahkly that Belladonna or Julien will turn up."

"De Assassins-"

"Won't come."

"They might."

"Ya don't know that."

"Y' don't know _dem_ _chére_. M' know dey'll follow if dey hear about it, they'll use any excuse t' start trouble."

"An' do what? Object t' us gettin' married?"

She was teasing him now, a playful smile across her face while her naturally curly auburn hair fell over her shoulders and grazed against his torso as she leant over him. He didn't chuckle like he usually would in this situation. Instead, he gave a sigh of what she could only guess was defeat before he spoke.

"Chére, M' appreciate what y' tryin' t' do but it's not gonna happen."

Rogue's shoulders fell in disappointment as she pulled on an expression none too different from the action. Remy hated it when she did that, it made him feel guilty and then it just went down from there. He could never say no to it but this time he _tried_ to draw the line. Pulling himself up to a sitting position he wrapped her legs around his waist and remained with his hands around her legs as he drew her closer and kissed her lightly which was his way of saying "I'm sorry." But this time it didn't work on her, instead she began to bite down on her lower lip in a genuinely guilty expression. Remy raised a brow at her questioningly while inside he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"You've done somet'ing haven't y'?"

Rogue smiled guiltily while her voice went all happy and pleasant in an uncomfortable way as she spoke.

"Ah may have jus' invited ya family here for the Wedding- by accident."

Remy immediately groaned and fell back onto the ground, closing his eyes and running a hand over his face. He loved his family, but he wouldn't risk them coming. Rogue tried to reassure him but before she could utter a word he looked up at her and asked, his voice rising in his annoyance.

"_Chére_, how could y' _accidentally_ invite _mon famillie_ t' _our_ wedding?"

Rogue's smile dropped as she tried to explain the situation.

"It _was_ an accident. Seriously, ah jus' picked up the phone yesterday an' suddenly ya Tante starts blabbin' on how they're jus' dyin' t' come to the Weddin'. Ah tried talkin' t' her but ah couldn't even get a single word out. She just ah dunno- made mah mahnd up for meh an' before ah could try t' explain she jus' tells meh she, ya father, some cousins an' ya brother an' his wife would be-"

"Comin' _here?!"_

Rogue gave another guilty smile before she nodded, making Remy groan again.

"They'll be here at the end of the week."

"_Qui?!_ De end o' de week?! _Chére…_"

He moaned this as he sat up and rest his head in the crook of her neck. Rogue chuckled at the cuteness of it and wrapped her arms around him before letting him pull her down, back onto the rug with her on top of him. She'd been trying to tell him about the _Wedding arrangements_ all morning, knowing he'd react like this, she'd been a little reluctant but she was glad he wasn't pulling his hair out and screaming bloody murder. Resting her head on his torso, she let a sigh escape her as she watched him, guiltily. His eyes were closed as if to block out what was going to happen but she knew him better. He'd pull himself together but it didn't stop her from being concerned or feeling guilty.

"Sorry."

At her apology, Remy's eyes opened and shifted to her, the guilty expression across her face making his annoyance melt. He sat up with her before leaning forward and kissing her reassuringly before speaking.

"Don't be. Tante Mattie has a way wit' makin' people do anyt'ing without the need f' a _oui_ or a _non_."

"Will it be so bad if they came?"

Remy let out a sigh. Was it really so bad? When he really thought about it, it wasn't. The family had yet to meet Rogue and their son and it was either now or another time where things may not be as relaxed as it would be on their Wedding day. Giving in, Remy reached out to her and tucked back a stubborn strand of white out of her face and behind her left ear before speaking.

"_Non_. It wouldn't be. _Mais_ Remy won't take chances about de Assassins-"

Before he could utter another word about that, Rogue pressed her lips against his and silenced him instantly. Once certain that he wouldn't continue, she pulled back and smiled reassuringly as she replied.

"We've got top security in the school grounds. No damned Assassin will get through with the way ya an' Logan hotwired the place. And besides, doesn't your family know about them enough to keep a secret? It ain't lahke they'll jus' waltz up t' one an' tell 'em about it all."

Remy nodded in agreement but inside he was still in doubt. He was lucky however because Rogue seemed to have the power to block out all his doubts with a single glance or touch. Gently, she snuggled closer to him for comfort and through this action he immediately sent his doubts and fears to the back of his mind. She was right, he shouldn't worry so much.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cute and fluffy eh? If there are any typos or anything, feel free to tell me! (hopefully I won't get the same memo from too many people lol ;P )**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**A/N: Next chapter will most likely be the Wedding otherwise the arrival of the Lebeaus and after that I think that this story comes to an end, might put up a prologue though. But don't worry…THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL!**

**-Ultimategammy91 **


	16. Family Reunion

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for all the reviews. Here is chapter 16.**

**-Ultimategammy91**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Sixteen – Family Reunion **

By the end of the week everyone was in the know about how Remy's family was going to come for the wedding and stay for the two months between their arrival and the day of the Wedding. Remy's older brother Henri had called prior to their flight to New York to tell them that they would be arriving that late afternoon. By the time it was around an hour until their arrival, Remy was agitated and it seemed that the entire household had caught onto it. Jean, Kitty and Amara were quickly busying themselves with preparing dinner, Kurt and Bobby were babysitting Mathieu while Rogue, Ororo and Hope- whom was named Godmother to Mathieu- made up the guest rooms. While the rush to set up in the mansion was taken over by the majority of women in the household, Remy, Logan and Scott along with a few of the students were outside. Ororo had suggested that the leading men of the household set up the area that was merged with the back terrace of the mansion and that the welcoming dinner be more of a Barbeque and pool part so to make the night a little easier for everyone. Tiki lamps were set up around the terrace railing while a long banner saying _"Welcome"_ was spread above the terrace double doors. Two conjoining tables were set up on the terrace with a few dozen chairs around it while another table was set up for a buffet style dinner with a Barbeque not too far away.

Everyone in the household seemed to be jumpy but probably not as much as Rogue or Remy. Rogue had never met Remy's family, though briefly with his Tante over the phone and his father a few years back but other than that, they were strangers to her. As she set up the room for Remy's brother Henri and his wife Mercy, she actually found herself constantly shifting her gaze to the watch on her wrist. Nearly every two minutes she would glance at it and with every minute that followed, her anxiety began to run another mile. Hope noticed this and smiled at her dear friend. After the ordeal with Hydra, Hope had taken permanent residence in the mansion that was actually now a school for mutants due to the fact that the schools in Bayville wouldn't take their kind anymore. She was now one of the teachers, biology and human biology being her classes, while she was also in charge of the medical lab with Hank McCoy.

Hope watched as Rogue nervously began to stare at her watch again as she made the final touches to the room and actually found herself chuckling. Walking over to her, she rest a comforting hand on her shoulder only for Rogue to jump like a startled cat. Once she realised who had touched her, she relaxed but there was still worry in her. Hope shook her head with a smile and spoke.

"Calm down Rogue. You look like your about to fall to bits at any moment."

Rogue feebly returned the smile as she tucked back a strand of white from her face. In truth she was terrified. Sure she had been looking forward to meeting Remy's family but now she couldn't help but let her doubt and worry get the best of her. She didn't know what to do or how to act around them and though Remy tried to hide his nervousness she could see that he was just as nervous as she was. She broke out of these thoughts when Hope spoke up again.

"You know, I know how you feel right now."

Rogue's eyes flashed with surprise as she replied.

"Is this from experience?"

Hope nodded, sadly. Over the months she had gotten to know Rogue and her loving family she had been nothing but happy and the X-Men accepted her as one of their own but there was a darkness in Hope's life that even Rogue didn't know about. The two women sat on the neatly made bed before Hope found it in herself to speak up again, her voice saddened somewhat from her usually content sort of tone.

"I was twenty four. Met this incredible guy, fell head over heals for him and we rushed into it all. He proposed and I said yes, and like you, I met his family."

"What happened?"

Hope gave a chuckle but it wasn't humorous, it was cold. Keeping her gaze on the floor she slowly replied.

"We had a bit of an' engagement party. My family met his family and things went fine. Everyone got along -my parents loved Michael –that was my fiancée."

"Was?"

She nodded but before she said anything more, she rest a hand on her friend's shoulder in a reassuring way and said with a warning tone.

"Don't get any wrong ideas from this- I know you'll do just fine tonight. But I'll tell you my story anyway."

Rogue nodded in understanding but her concerned look spoke otherwise as she gestured for her to continue.

"Go on, what happened?"

Hope gave another sad sigh but it turned into a sarcastic chuckle at the end before she began to speak, her voice lower than usual and full of cold reminiscence.

"A month later I came home one night after a twenty-four hour shift at the hospital I was working at and found my Michael…with my younger sister Diana."

"_Younger?_"

"She was eight-teen."

Rogue couldn't' stop the gasp from escaping her lips before she took her turn to put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Hope gave a small smile of thanks but continued anyway, her voice becoming softer somewhat.

"I just happened to walk in at the wrong time. They were in- well, _the middle_ of things- on _our _bed too."

"What did ya do?"

Hope actually smiled at this before she replied.

"I yelled at them, accused them of lying to me and screamed for them both to leave. Michael tried to talk reason with me but I wouldn't listen. I went to my parent's house to stay but my sister was staying there. She tried to talk to me but I wouldn't hear any of it. She was such a tramp."

Rogue returned the smile then pulled her friend into a much needed hug. Hope felt tears surface, tears she hadn't let out in so long, but she pushed them back. After the hug ended, Hope looked back at her friend and laughed in her attempt to hide away the painful tears she wished to let out. Rogue saw them but didn't say anything, knowing Hope didn't want to let them out. After a few minutes of silence Hope spoke up again, laughing feebly as she did.

"Look at me? I try to comfort you and here you are trying to do the favour for me."

Rogue smiled warmly and took her friend's hand in a tight squeeze of reassurance before she spoke.

"It's okay. I'm glad ya told meh Hope but are ya alright? How long ago did this happen?"

"Six years ago. I haven't had any contact with my sister or Michael."

Rogue nodded but didn't go any further, knowing that it wasn't a subject her friend was fond of. Who would be, she didn't know but Hope was one of those people who didn't like to dwell on the past too much. At this moment however, Logan decided to appear at the door. He nocked as he came into the room before speaking.

"Cajuns are pourin' in. You might wanna head down Stripes, Gumbo's lookin' for you."

Rogue nodded but before she left she gave her friend a last questioning look as she spoke.

"Ya alright?"

Hope nodded, smiling lightly as she replied.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You go down, I think Remy might be pulling his hair out just about now."

The two laughed lightly before Rogue made to leave, talking as she walked.

"Ah sure hope not. Ah don't even wanna know what the Wedding photos would look lahke if he did."

With a last smile towards Hope and Logan, Rogue left the room. As soon as she had left, Hope made to move to the next room to check everything was in order but as she made to leave the room, Logan stopped her. She hadn't noticed he hadn't left the room until he grasped her arm firmly and stopped her in her tracks. Looking up at him, she was surprised to find concern in those stern blue eyes of his but broke out of the thought when he spoke.

"You alright?"

Hope's brow furrowed in confusion but quickly came out of it when she realised that Logan must have smelt the tears she still held back. She'd gotten used to him being able to smell emotions on people and not to mention when it was time to change their God-son's diaper. She knew that there would be no way out of this question and that if she lied to him, he'd sense that too. Letting out a defeated sigh she nodded but explained herself nonetheless.

"Just swapping some stories with Rogue, don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Logan raised a brow at her. He could smell tears from a mile away and from the way Hope's eyes seemed to glaze over with fresh tears almost instantly. He was convinced that there _was_ something wrong and he would find out one way or another. However, instead of probing her to tell him everything, he did the uttermost opposite. Taking her by the arm he began to lead her down the hallway and said in an almost matter-of-fact sort of tone.

"I think you need a drink."

Hope made to object, her eyes widening with confusion.

"What? But what about the-"

"They're gonna be here for the next two months an' if they're anything like Gumbo. I'd like to prolong the time before I have to start dealin' with 'em."

Hope couldn't help the small chuckle from escaping her lips as she followed him willingly.

"Fair enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

When Rogue had come downstairs she was almost instantly run over by rushing friends in their last attempts to get everything ready before the rest of the Lebeau clan came through the doors. Rogue couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of them being more nervous than her but when the doorbell rang, she felt herself freeze with nerves. She relaxed quickly though for it was only Scott who came through the front door. In his arms were a stack of plastic chairs that blocked him out of sight, save for his familiar beige khakis. Relaxing again, she walked over to a close by mirror in the hallway and made a quick check to her appearance. On any other day she wouldn't care what she wore or how she looked but this was an important day so she made the effort to look presentable.

She had made a quick detour to her room to get dressed, putting on a more occasional outfit that was a simple black dress-shirt that ended loosely at her knees. The front of the shirt was cut into a low V-shape while the sleaves were short-cut, leaving her arms bear in the summer heat. Underneath the "shirt" she wore a pair of three-quarter length jeans while a pair of black sandals finalised the outfit. She wore very little make-up but her hair was pulled back into a tail of curls while her trademark streaks of white were left free to shape her face.

"_Chére_?"

Rogue turned around only to smile when Remy appeared with an already bathed and dressed Mathieu in arms. Matt was dressed in a pair of denim overalls with a black T-shirt underneath. Remy wore a pair of dark jeans and a black dress shirt which to her amusement was buttoned incorrectly as if he had been in a rush, which was no surprise. When he came to her, he planted a breathless kiss on her lips before pulling back, his nervousness evident in his voice as he spoke.

"Okay, de terrace is all set up. De petite is clean an' dressed t' meet de family an'-"

"And ya shirt is buttoned up wrong."

Remy cursed silently, having trained himself not to do so in front of their constantly learning son, before quickly handing Mathieu to his mother. Mathieu began to cry as soon as he was handed to his mother making Remy curse once more as he began to re-button his shirt. Rogue hushed Mathieu as she rocked him back and forth, ceasing his crying in seconds as she watched Remy. She gave him a small smile of sympathy as he re-buttoned his shirt faster than she'd ever seen. Usually he was better at undressing, rather than re-dressing. Once every button was fastened correctly Remy made to walk off again but Rogue stopped him, fastening a hand on his arm and pulling him back. Looking up at him, she could see the worry imbedded into his eyes as he tried not to fidget like a child struggling to be good. She leant up and kissed him gently, making him relax almost instantly before she pulled back. She gave an encouraging smile before speaking.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright. They're not even here yet, so ya don't have t' be so nervous."

Remy nodded but his anxiety seemed to return almost instantly as he spoke.

"_Dieu _Remy knows. He can't stop or else he'll go crazy."

"Maybe ah should jus' keep kissin' ya. Seems t' calm ya down enough."

The two grinned at each other but before they could test that theory the doorbell rang. Instantly the both of them flinched but didn't speak as they heard upcoming footsteps and Jean's voice echoing down the hallway.

"I'll get it!"

Rogue and Remy eyed each other a moment, both looking for comfort in each other's eyes. Remy took it upon himself to be the strong one again and so wrapped his arm around her waist and led them down the hallway as the echo of laughter and greetings was heard in the entrance hall. When they reached the front doors they weren't immediately spotted. They watched as Jean, Scott, the Professor and Hank welcomed the group of Cajuns that came through the door with welcoming handshakes and kindly smiles. However, after about two minutes they were spotted and as soon as the Cajun mob caught sight of them they were practically ambushed by the extended Lebeau family in a wave of hugs, kisses and exclaims of joyous reunion.

Within moments, Rogue found herself being pulled into a bone-crushing hug by the infamous Tante Mattie while Mathieu was taken out of her arms. The plump, chocolate skinned woman dressed in a homely dress of bright colour nearly broke every bone in her body before taking a step back and releasing her from the hug but not front her hold. She studied her like she was measuring her for her worth -or maybe even a wedding dress. But not a moment later she was beaming at her as she exclaimed warmly, her voice thick in a Cajun accent.

"Oh chil', it's so good t' finally meet y' in person!"

Rogue smiled warmly, though slightly uncomfortable with Tante Mattie's _measuring _of her. Smiling nervously, she replied over the noise in the room.

"Ah'm glad t' meet ya too ma'am-"

At that Tante Mattie let out a hearty laugh and replied kindly.

"Oh chil'! No one's called _moi _dat in years, an' y' be part o' de _famillie_ now. Y' can call _moi _Tante, jus' like everyone else._ D'accord_?"

Rogue smiled and nodded in understanding but wasn't given the chance to speak any more to the woman for she was immediately approached by another Lebeau. A beautiful blonde bombshell with blue eyes and a kindly smile that the Lebeaus seemed to be infectious with approached her with Mathieu in her arms. Rogue made to take Mathieu from her but before she could, Mercy, spoke.

"He's absolutely _beau_ Rogue! I'm Mercy by the way."

Rogue held out a hand for her to shake but found that her hands were full with Mathieu in arms who was alert and maybe a little startled by all the noise and commotion. Rogue changed her greeting by pulling the woman into a gentle, one armed hug which Mercy returned like-wise. At this point however, Mathieu had had a little too much of the commotion for his taste and so began to sniffle and then began to wail with tears. The room grew silent for about a moment before everyone let out a union of awes and small chortles as the baby's cries were recognised. Mercy gave an apologetic look towards Rogue before handing him back, apologising as she did so.

"Oh _chér_. M' so sorry, I-"

"Oh don't worry. He's just a little startled- Aren't ya baby boy?"

Rogue gave a reassuring smile to her sister-in-law before cooing to her son as she tried to calm him down again. Mercy returned the smile feebly though there was still a hint of guilt across her face as Matt continued to cry. Meanwhile, Remy was practically being tackled to the ground by his younger cousins Etienne and Theo while his older brother Henri just stood back, threw back his head and laughed at the sight of it. Remy glared at him evilly for this before shaking off his cousins and standing up again. Once on his feet, Henri clasped him over the shoulder in a brotherly action before greeting him properly.

"Good t' see y' mon _Frére_. Dat mon nephew cryin' over dere?"

Remy looked around only to watch as Mercy handed and crying Mathieu to Rogue and smiled knowingly. He watched as Rogue reassured both Mercy and Mathieu, Mercy because of the guilty look across her face, and Mathieu because he didn't cease his tears. Grinning proudly, he turned back to his older brother and replied honestly.

"_Oui._ Told y' that Mercy could scare bébes."

"I heard dat Remy Etienne Lebeau!"

Both brothers laughed as Mercy's voice could be heard over the commotion. However, their laughter was short lived for not a moment later another figure approached them. Remy's smile died instantly as Jean-Luc approached them, smiling in a knowing sort of way that he had mastered over the years. He looked a little older from the last time they had met but nonetheless he was still the same old man. Silence seemed to come over the group as Jean-Luc and Remy finally faced each other. If they were armed at this time, they probably would have had swords at their sides that were just waiting to be unsheathed, should something ill-favoured happened. However, the complete opposite happened. Jean-Luc reached out a fatherly hand and rest it on Remy's shoulder and smiled warmly as he spoke.

"Congratulations _mon fils_. Good t' see y' again."

Remy stiffened for a moment but let the moment pass. Jean-Luc wasn't making any attempt for an argument and this wasn't the ideal time for one so Remy returned the favour. Holding out his hand, which Jean-Luc took, he grinned back and replied warmly.

"Good t' see y' too _Pére_. Y' seen _mon fils_?"

Jean-Luc seemed to light up at the mention of Mathieu. His eyes seemed brighter with anticipation but there seemed to be resistance in his expression. Remy liked to think that this was because he felt guilty for not being the father he had needed as a child. But he didn't ask. Instead, he walked over to Rogue -who had finally calmed Mathieu down- and took her by the hand and led her back to his father. Jean-Luc brown eyes locked on Rogue, having only met her once, he took the time to study his daughter-in-law-to-be before shifting his gaze to Mathieu. He took Rogue's hand gently and planted a small kiss on her hand before speaking. Smiling at them both as he spoke.

"Pleasure t' finally meet y' _chére_."

Rogue smiled back, biting back her slight nervousness as she replied. Taking back her hand in the process.

"Lahke wise sir-"

Jean-Luc chuckled at the formal title but it was a warm smile at that. He replied kindly as his chuckles ceased.

"No need for the formality _fille_. Y' call _moi _Jean-Luc."

Rogue nodded in understanding but at this point, Mathieu decided to let his presence be known by letting out a growing set of whimpers which quickly turned to tearful cries. Rogue and Remy immediately made to calm him but Jean-Luc spoke over them and raised his big, gentle hands to take the baby as he spoke. His voice enthusiastic but soothing to the baby as he took hold of him.

"What's dis? _Mon grand-fils_ crying?"

Jean-Luc took the crying infant into his strong arms in a gentle hold. He took on a sudden maternity instinct and began to rock him gently until Mathieu's tears ceased. Remy, Rogue and even Henri watched in complete awe as Jean-Luc did this well until Mathieu was calm and now staring up at his grandfather's face. His emerald green eyes were bright with interest but there was no fear in his eyes as he stared up at him. Jean-Luc on the other hand was completely mesmerised. The idea of holding his first grandchild was something he never though would happen until this moment but he was finding it easier to believe now that he held the child in his arms.

Rogue and Remy wrapped their arms around each other. Rogue leaned her head against his shoulder as he returned the action by resting his head on her the top of her own while they smiled proudly at the Grandfather and grandson before them.

It was a while before Jean-Luc surrendered Mathieu back to his mother. And when he did, the boy was already sound asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Awww wasn't that cute? Now there was supposed to be a part with Logan and Hope in this chapter but it got…longer than expected. That'll be in the next chapter! REVIEW!**

**-ultimategammy91**


	17. Admission

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for the reviews! **

**-ultimategammy91**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Seventeen - Admission **

_**Meanwhile…**_

"So I ended up leaving him and my kid sister ended up marrying him about a year later. - Did I mention they had a kid about four months later?"

"Yeah, you did. Twice."

Logan actually grinned as Hope slurred her words. But he wasn't one bit surprised that she was on her way to being drunk. They had had about four bottles of beer each, but thanks to his healing abilities, he _couldn't_ get drunk even if tried to. Hope on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate. She didn't tell him much about her problems on the first beer, but after the third, every problem she had _ever_ experienced seemed to pour out of her mouth. From the first time she fell off a horse to the time she found out her fiancée was cheating on her with her younger sister. Though Logan wasn't one for patience, he listened, or more half listened when her drabble became, well, drabble. He understood her problems, surprisingly because he had had similar ones.

As she poured out her guts, not yet in the literal sense, the two sat outside on the balcony to Logan's room. Having his own stash of beer had benefits, especially when you wanted to get some problems out of the way without having to move very far. Logan sat on the floor, his back to the wall with one arm rest on his knee that was arched up to balance the beer in his hand. Hope, who was now totally out of personality, was actually being extremely open though she didn't realise it herself. She told him everything and anything that came to mind as she sat opposite him with her back against the balcony railing.

She pulled her head back as she took the last swing of her beer before instantaneously throwing the beer over her head only to hear the definite smash as it broke on the ground below. Logan could only shake his head and chuckle at her obviously tipsy behaviour. Hope on the other hand, actually noticed his reaction and furrowed her brow at him. At first he thought she was going to be sick but when she opened her mouth there were only words that came out.

"How about you? Got any depressing and completely fucked up stories to tell?"

Logan eyed her for a moment, his brow furrowed. If he told her anything, he'd be stepping of the lines of his reputation for being extremely secretive. But somehow he found that if he told her, that wouldn't be stepping over too many lines and it wasn't just because she was drunk.

"_Must be those eyes."_

He gave a gruff sigh of defeat before speaking. His gaze deepened into her hazel brown eyes that seemed to plead with him unconsciously. His mind rolled back nearly a century in his old age though he looked younger than he was and her he found painful memories. Or at least the memories he vaguely remembered.

"I don't remember much of my past but I know that at one point, I had a wife."

Hope suddenly seemed to sober up again. She felt the stain of beer in her mouth but she pushed it back for later dealings as she replied his small confession.

"What happened to her?"

Logan shrugged. Honestly, he didn't know for sure. He'd actually been married twice but the second wife was nothing more than a shadow without a face in his mind. His first wife however, was still burned into his memory but in fragments. Giving another sigh as he lapsed into his shattered and beaten memory he began to speak.

"Don't remember. But it's more than likely she's dead by now. Her name was Rose..."

He began to lapse out of words after that for there wasn't much he could remember. He loved her, he could remember that, but the rest was lost in a black fog. However, as he mused this silently, Logan failed to notice Hope as she watched him. She saw the sadness that seemed to glow from his steel blue eyes and the uncertainty across his face as he fell deeper into his thoughts. But even though she was pretty much drunk, she felt no pity for him, she felt respect for him. He seemed so strong and unattached most of the time that it was so different to see this side of Logan. Gently, she asked.

"Did you love her?"

Logan finally looked up at her for the first time in minutes. The intoxication she had been demonstrating for the past hour was completely gone from her face while her expression was sincere but gentle. And he noticed that she had moved closer to him, sitting beside him against the wall as she stared at him for an answer. He found himself not being able to _not_ give her an answer.

"Yeah. I did. Don't know why, but I did"

Hope nodded but her reasons for nodding he didn't understand or know. A moment of silence passed between them before Hope spoke again.

"You're lucky to have that. All I have is…well, the memories. Memories that I don't want."

Her gaze dropped to the ground as she said this. He didn't think it was the beer that created the almost sickened look across her face but that didn't stop him from resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her gaze lifted to meet his as he spoke.

"I'm not. Can't remember much of my past, Hope. Feels like I don't have one most of the time."

Hope gave a feeble smile but looked away. At her actions, he reached out and put a hand under her chin and made her turn to look at him again as he spoke once more.

"You might have had a tough past, but at least you have one you can remember. From what you told me, you had some good times t' keep as well. I don't. Only the ones I got I made _here_."

Hope let her gaze drop again and with that, let out a sad sigh that soon turned into a light chuckle. Logan watched as she chortled some what before she turned and looked at him, a smile spread across her face as she spoke. Her voice was gentle and seemed to hide the drunkenness he knew she had.

"Thanks for this. Though I know I'm barely going to remember it in the morning. Thanks still. You've been a good friend, Logan."

Logan shrugged before he took another swing of his beer. Over the last nine months the two of them had come to be friends. Good friends, if you really thought about it. Logan didn't treat her with hostility for her involvement in Hydra, not because she was one of Rogue's friends or that she helped rescue her, but because he understood her. Though she hadn't given specific reasons for her involvement with Hydra, the way that she acted when the subject was brought up was evident enough that it wasn't something she was proud of. He'd done a lot of bad things in his life such as his ordeals with Weapon X, or what he could remember of it. He had done so many horrible things but he wasn't _that animal_ anymore, he'd changed. Because of this, he respected her. She had broken out of her restrains that Hydra had made on her, just as he had from Weapon X, and had moved on with a second chance at life. Often they would hang around each other, sometimes like this, and just talk about anything that came to mind or remain silent, knowing that the company was more than enough. However, over this course of time, their friendship had shifted somewhat. It was growing deeper.

"Look at us. Couple of sad rejects, one with a past she wants to forget and one with a past he doesn't even remember. We make an odd couple."

Logan grunted uncomfortably at the mention of the word 'couple' as she joked at the idea. The truth was, he didn't know why it if affected him so, but for some reason it did and it made him feel uncomfortable around her. Little did he know however, that Hope wasn't too different. The moment that she had said the word, her cheeks flamed red and she wished she'd kept her mouth shut. She didn't understand why but it felt weird to say such things around him but not in the sense that she didn't want to. It was more like she wanted to but she didn't think that he would feel the same way about it. She liked him, she knew she did, but she didn't think he did in _that_ way.

As Hope went over these matters she felt a headache begin to form. The mixture of deep thought and four bottles of beer was not a good mix. She suddenly felt her stomach turn and knot horribly as she felt the back of her throat burn.

"_Not a good sign."  
_

"Doc?"

Hope turned to see Logan staring at her with a confused or otherwise concerned expression across his face. At this, Hope felt the burning sensation in her throat turn to flames and she clasped her hand over her mouth. Before she could think, let alone move, Logan had pulled her to her feet and just before her mouth opened to let out the contents of her stomach, he helped her lean over the balcony to let it all out. She could image the grimace across his face as she did this but all she got out of him was a slight groan which she could only guess was out of disgust. When was finished and she knew that there was no more to _let out_, he pulled her back to a standing position. He let her go cautiously but quickly grabbed hold of her shoulders to hold her up as her knees buckled. He actually chuckled amusedly as he spoke.

"No more beer for you."

She smiled feebly before replying in a raspy voice.

"Your fault. You said I needed a drink."

"I said _a_ drink. Not four."

"Good point."

There was a few moments of silence in which the two seemed to get lost in as they locked eyes. Both wondering if they knew what they were thinking but denying any feelings that they may or may not have for each other. When the moment ended, Logan spoke up.

"Want me to get you some asprin?"

"You're being weirdly hospitable. Are you drunk?"

Logan chuckled again and shook his head. With that, he pulled her into his arms in bridal style hold and carried her back into the room. The sudden light made her dizzy but she didn't complain as Logan put her onto his bed. A weird idea, when really thinking about it, but sane enough considering she was close to passing out. After placing her down on the end of the bed and making sure she wouldn't fall off, Logan retreated to the open bathroom door to look for some asprin. As he did this however, Hope took the time to study him out.

He wasn't looking particularly fancy for the arrival of the Lebeau relatives. _"Probably because he didn't intend on coming," _she thought amusedly. He was clad in a pair of dark jeans and a black T-shirt that seemed to hug his defined muscles, making Hope blush at the mere thought. He wasn't tall but he was stocky in an attractive way that Hope found likeable about him. She wasn't too much taller than him, maybe an inch or two, but she was small framed in comparison so that made up for his lack of height. She became lost in thought for about a minute and didn't break out of it until Logan re-entered the room with a glass of water in one hand and asprin in the other. He caught her gaze but she broke out of it quickly as he held out the glass and tablets to her.

"Thanks."

Logan nodded before walking over to the balcony doors and leaning against them with his arms crossed. Watching her as she sculled down the tablets with the water, he took time to take in her appearance. For a woman on the verge of having a hang over, she looked quite good. The pair of tight black jeans hugged her hips perfectly and the light blue tank top left some things to the imagination- He stopped in his trail of thoughts instantly. He didn't want to go down that road, again. He'd had his share of beautiful women but due to his hermit existence and given personality, it made it hard to keep a steady relationship which was probably why he didn't have them. But when he looked at Hope and the idea of a relationship didn't sound so bad. The only problem was he didn't know if he could or if she would even want to.

"Logan?"

At the mention of his name, he broke out of thought only to find her staring at him. Her face was written with slight confusion as he replied.

"Sorry. What did ya say?"

"I asked if you wanted me to leave. You seem a bit out of-"

"Nah. Jus' thinkin'."

Hope nodded at his weak answer but had the feeling he was only half telling the truth. She'd seen how he'd stared at her and to say the most, she felt like she was naked when he stared at her in that way. It wasn't like any other stare, it wasn't just a regular acknowledging stare or one of concern to her current state. It was a shameless stare that had been none too different from the way she had been staring at him. And she found that she wanted more than just a lustful stare. She wanted him to know her feelings, whether he returned them or not.

Standing up, she felt slightly shaky but her determined drive to walk to him kept her steady. She strode across the room, smiling at the stern but somewhat confused look written across his face, before she came to stand before him. She looked into his blue eyes and found her lust match with his before she leant up and pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. She felt his freeze for a moment but relieved of her moment of fear before he returned the kiss, heatedly. Soon she found his hands wrap around her waist while her arms snaked around his neck and run through his jet-black hair while she pressed herself against him. They stayed like this for about a minute but before Hope could even consider going any further, she felt his hands slip to her shoulders and pull her back. Breaking the kiss.

Looking back at her he found disappointment and confusion in her expression. Her swollen lips parted slightly making him regret pushing her back but he needed to speak. Needed to reason with her.

"Hope. Look- you've been drinkin' -_a lot_. This ain't fair t' you-"

Hope furrowed her brow in confusion but retorted heatedly, interrupting him in his honourable speech to _save her_ from making a mistake.

"I know what I'm doing Logan, I really do want you."

He took a firm hold on her shoulders as he spoke, still trying to reason with her.

"I don't want you doin' anything your gonna regret later."

Hope glared at him. Her temper rising slightly as her hopes began to sink. _Didn't he want her_? Her voice became cold and harsh as she replied.

"If you wanted me to leave, you could've said so-"

"That ain't it Hope, an' you know it."

"No you don't. If you did then you would've-"

He silenced her by pressing his lips back over hers again, her words falling back into her mind as she gave into the kiss almost instantly. The two continued to make out well until they made their way from the balcony doors to the bed. Logan laid her onto the bed while his lips continued to press against hers. Soon the need for air became too much and the two broke apart, breathing heavily as they kept their gazes locked. They shared a small smile before Logan spoke, a last warning in his voice.

"No goin' back after this darlin'."

Hope grinned as she pulled him closer.

"Believe me. I don't intend to."

That was good enough for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile, hours later…**_

Rogue and Remy entered their room in high spirits. Having put Mathieu to bed for the night and living through the dinner party with the extended Lebeau family, they had well earned their authority to be in such spirits. After leaving their son's room, the two began to eye each other with mischievous glints in their eyes while they didn't seem to be able to keep their hands off each other. Or their lips for that matter. As they made their way to their room, which wasn't very far, the soon to be wedded couple were far from the same idea. As Rogue unlocked the door Remy stood behind her and having pushed her auburn curls that had been let loose earlier to one side, he began to trail kisses over her neck and shoulder. The action made her ticklish with laughter and made her fumble with the door as she lost concentration. Remy grinned as his hands wrapped around her waist while he spoke huskily.

"Come on _amour_. Y' be stallin'."

Rogue grinned as she turned around in his arms and let him push her against the door and kiss her heatedly. As his lips trailed down to the crook of her neck, she managed to reply.

"Believe meh, wasn't tryin' to."

"_Bon_. Now gimme dat key."

Remy took the keys from her hand and without any _stalling_ he unlocked the door then pulled his loving fiancée into the room. The night wasn't completely a success yet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Now THAT! Was fluffy and steamy all at once. Hehe. So what do you think of Hope and Logan as a couple? Good? Bad? REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**-ultimategammy91**


	18. Last Day of Freedom

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for all the reviews! You rock!**

**Not long now until the end! **

**-ultimategammy91 **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eighteen - Last Day of Freedom**

_**Seven weeks and four days later…**_

Rogue flung the offending piece of clothing, which happened to be the zillionth top she'd tried on, over her shoulder with a growl of annoyance. She had gone through just about every single piece of clothing she owned and not one of them satisfied her liking.

"Uh…_Chere_? Dis your's _non_?"

Rogue turned around from the open closet, clad only in a pair of jean and a black turtle neck, only to give a small chuckle and blush slightly as Remy entered the room; the offending blue tank-top had landed miraculously on his head. Grinning, he took the top off his head and walked across the room to her -his eyes travelling down her perfect body- before handing her the shirt. Rogue took the shirt and lent up and kissed him gently before pulling back, the shirt discarded in the depth of the closet once more.

"Sorry darlin', jus' can'te seem t' fahnde anythin' f' t'night."

Remy nodded. Hope and Kitty had arranged a bachelorette party for Rogue that was at the mansion but hadn't let her or Remy in on too many details. At this moment however, a mischievous grin spread across his face and not a moment later he turned to their closet and began to rummage around through the dark. Rogue watched with an inquisitively raised brow as he dug into closet. A few minutes passed before he resurfaced with something black but still hidden from view. He kept both hands hidden behind him as he faced her, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he replied.

"How 'bout y' wear dis"

The moment he raised what he had hidden behind him, Rogue's eyes widened and he began to chuckle. Dangling from one hand was positively the most scandalous looking piece of black lingerie that would no doubt leave very little to the imagination when worn. Of course, Rogue's cheeks turns pink but her eyes narrowed to slits as she swiped the _offending_ piece of clothing out of his hand and stuffed it back into the box at the bottom of the closet while Remy chuckled amusedly at her reaction. Remy, the slightly perverted charmer he was, had bought it for her as a semi-gag gift for Valentines Day but Rogue had outright refused to wear it. Until then, it had not seen light for a number of months. After stuffing the piece of _clothing_ out of sight, Rogue had rounded on Remy with a hard punch to the shoulder as she growled.

"Remy! Gawd, how many tahmes am ah gonna tell ya! Ah'm not gonna wear it!"

Remy chuckled did not falter from her glare of warning. Instead he came closer and wrapped his arms around his fiancée's waist and purred huskily in her ear.

"At least once more _amour_. Remy knows y' will… someday."

Rogue shivered, a wonderful sensation running down her spine but she was still defiant to his words. When he pulled back to look at her, she shook her head at him as if she had called him "hopeless" before speaking in an equally husky tone though there was a sing-song sort of tease in her voice.

"Ah am… never… gonna wear that thing."

"Remy t'inks otherwise. He'll convince y', one way or another."

"Keep thinkin' that sugah."

"Mmm… Remy does."

Remy chuckled, not wanting to argue any further, he leant down and crashed his lips against her own in a passionate kiss. His hands moved lower to rest on her hips as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, knowing fully well that she would melt at the touch. And she did. Rogue snaked her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his now shoulder-length hair that she had been pestering him to cut for the wedding. But he was untamed, at least, as far as his haircut went. Tomorrow however, he would be tamed completely, for it was their wedding day.

As the kissing became deeper, Remy's hands began to wander under her shirt as did Rogue as she untucked his white button-up shirt but before they could go any further, there came a nock at the door and a voice rang through.

"Remy mate! You're gonna be late f' yer own bachelor party! C'mon! The blokes are gettin' annoyed!"

Remy pulled back from her lips, hesitant to let it end so early. With his hands still wrapped around her waist, he turned his head towards the door and called back to the impatient Auzzie.

"Remy be comin' Johnny! Jus' give him a minute!"

"Bloody hell mate, you an' the Sheila ain't screwin' around _now? _You two have the rest of your lives to do all that! But spendin' yer last day as a single bloke-"

"Remy said he'll be dere in a minute _mon ami_!"

Remy yelled back irritably. There was a definite sound of annoyance in John's tone as he replied.

"Alright, alright! Geez mate, can't get you two off each other-"

"LEAVE JOHN!"

Both Remy and Rogue yelled. John's silent answer was what told them that he had left. After making sure, Remy turned back to his fiancée and kissed her once more. He was quick so they wouldn't start again but when he pulled back, the look in her eyes seemed to pull him back without any effort at all. He made to kiss her again but Rogue raised a finger over his lips. She smiled up at him as he pleaded with his eyes before replying.

"Ya have t' go."

"_Chére…_"

He whined with a pout, making her chuckle amusedly.

"Go on, ah don't want ya t' miss out on all the fun. S'ides. Johnny boy was raght. It's ya last naght as a single man. Ya should enjoy it."

Remy gave a small pout. He was surprised by Rogue's eagerness to let him have bachelors party. Hell she was even encouraging him to go out with all the guys, probably hit a few clubs and get stinking drunk -or at least tipsy, so that he'd be fine to stand at the altar the next day. He gave another pout and pulled her in a little closer while keeping his eyes locked with hers as he spoke.

"Y' sure? Y' don't want t' continue dis…?"

Rogue chuckle and gave him a quick peck on the lips before replying.

"Ah trust ya. S'ides. Johnny briefed meh on what ya'll would be doin'. Ah know ya jus' gonna go t' a few bars, drink, play card- win enough for Mathieu's collage tuition- an' keep ya capable hands an' eyes off any an' every girl that happens t' pass by. Am ah Raght?"

Remy chuckled and nodded before pulling her in for a last kiss-

"LEBEAU! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

The couple chuckled and after another quick kiss, they hesitantly parted and Remy made for the door. Before leaving, he turned to speak again.

"Y' sure y' won't wear dat?"

Rogue rolled her eyes at him.

"Get."

Remy chuckled, raising his hands to the air as he said as innocently as possibly.

"D'accord, d'accord. Remy's goin'-"

But before he could leave completely-

"Remy?"

"_Oui_?"

"Last naght huh?"

Remy returned her grin jubilantly. Neither of them could wait until tomorrow but at the same time they knew they were both a little nervous. However, before he could linger any longer- _"REMY MATE! GET YOUR CAJUN ASS DOWNSTAIRS ALREADY!"- _he gave a knowing wink, which Rogue returned, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile, ten minutes before hand…**_

Hope gave a small sigh of relief as if a heavy weight had been taken off her shoulders. She lent back in her seat as she dropped the last marked test on the desk; happy to be finished with the nuisance. Charles Xavier had re-opened the institute some six months ago as a boarding school for mutants and ever since then most of the adults had taken up jobs as teachers. She had taken the position of the Biology and Human biology teacher as well as a post in the medical lab with Hank McCoy. However, though she loved teaching, it didn't mean she had to love marking the student's work. That was the downfall of teaching; mountains of paperwork.

Closing her eyes, Hope made to pull of her red-rim glass but caught air instead. She had forgotten that she had donned contacts. She shook her head at her mistake, she had started wearing contacts permanently mainly because she felt self-conscious of her nerdy-appearance when wore them around Logan. He had told her often enough that he didn't care about how she looked with them on, but that didn't stop her from switching to contacts. At the thought of Logan, a dreamy sort of smile crossed her face while her eyes remained closed. They had been dating for the past two months but made sure to keep the relationship oblivious to the others. That was one of the first things they had both agreed upon, to keep it under the radar. However, that didn't mean it was easy to keep it secret.

One time, they had retreated to his room to release a little of the strain of keeping their relationship secret only to be interrupted by Storm. Luckily however, Storm was courteous enough to have only nocked and not stormed in without asking. The two had sprung from the bed and Hope had quickly hidden herself in the closet while Logan answered the door. Luck was on their side that time for Ororo hadn't noticed anything- or at least appeared not to have noticed.

They had made an effort to be a little more careful afterwards.

Smiling again at the memory while her eyes were still closed, Hope didn't notice her door slide open or the figure of her thoughts step into the room and close the door behind him. It was only when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind that she actually noticed. She jumped slightly but relaxed when his voice broke the silence.

"Hey darlin'."

She opened her eyes and smiled before replying.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be with all the guys? It's Remy's bachelor's party right?"

She felt him shrug against her as he leaned closer and rest his head on her shoulder. His five-o'clock shadow scratching her skin lightly in a familiar way as he replied.

"Yeah. But I said I couldn't make it. Got _other plans."  
_

She didn't need to be a psychic to know what he wanted. If had been any other time, she would've jumped him probably, but tonight wasn't really a good time. Gently, she pulled out of his hold and stood up to face him. He gave her a confused look but she spoke before he could voice his expression.

"I Can't. It's Rogue's bachelorette party. I can't bail out on her."

Logan actually pouted. Well his eyes, did anyway, he wasn't that soft. Hope gave an apologetic smile before he replied, coming closer to put his hands around her waist.

"You sure?"

Hope stared up into his light blue eyes and found herself melt slightly. Over the last two months she'd come to know the _real_ Logan and to say the most she was getting more used to him. Sure, around everyone else he was tough as claws but around her, he was more himself than anything else. He wasn't fur soft, but he was more caring and open than he usually let on to be around other people. She'd understood his reasons for being so defensive and secretive around people, she had similar reasons but that was where they clicked. They understood their pasts even though they didn't really know very much about them. When they had agreed to have real relationship, they had made it very clear that their pasts would not affect _them. _Their pasts were past tense, they didn't matter.

Hope broke out of thought when she felt Logan come closer to her, pulling her into his hold as he tried to change her mind through his actions. Hope however, was not so easy to persuade even though it pained her to do so. Gently, she pulled out of his hold and gave him a small smile as she shook her head. He pleaded with his eyes again but made no movement to start anything. When she made no attempt to change her mind, he gave a sigh of defeat before replying.

"What are you girls gonna do with Rogue?"

Hope grinned mischievously.

"She'll be surprised. Believe me."

Logan chuckled. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen but didn't comment on it. Instead, he pulled his girlfriend close, kissed her lips then made for the door as he spoke.

"I'll go see if I can catch Gumbo and the others."

"Kay. Don't do anything…well, just don't do anything that I'll kill you for."

Logan grinned at her.

"What? Like pick up some random women and come back smellin' like 'em?"

Hope rolled her eyes at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Two hours later…**_

Once every single male adult had left the mansion (save for the Professor of course) the women of the mansion sprung into action and practically tackled Rogue and pulled her out of her room. They blind folded her without so much as a clue as to what they were planning. Rogue, confused and curious about their actions, could do nothing but let them drag her away but that didn't stop her from asking questions as they dragged her off.

"Where the hell are ya'll taken meh? An' where is Matt?"

Kitty, she recognised who sounded like she was on her left with her arm wrapped around her left, gave a small giggle of excitement before replying reassuringly.

"Don't worry Rogue! Tante Mattie and little Adelle are taking care of Matt. Now just trust us and we'll be there in no time."

"Wait- Ah thought ya'll were gonna throw the party here? Where are we goin'?"

Kitty, Jean, Mercy and Hope all grinned knowingly that only made Rogue scowl with annoyance. She didn't like not knowing where she was headed, it made her feel uncomfortable. It was also something that had stuck from her experience with Hydra. Most of the time she had spent there was spent never really knowing what day or hour would be her last. Though _this_ was nothing compared to it, it still pulled out old emotions from the past. However, knowing her friends, she wasn't going to pull her way out of this. Mercy, who was on her right, gave her soon-to-be-sister-in-law a reassuring squeeze to the hand and replied her scowl.

"Don't worry _soeur_. Y' trust us _oui_?"

"Ah trust _ya_. But these girls ah'm not so sure of. What are ya'll up to?"

Hope, who was grinning with as much excitement as Kitty, replied her.

"You'll see."

"This way!"

Rogue could not see where she was going but when the slightly chilled breeze washed over her she was sure that they were already outside. The girls opened the doors and pulled her through where a black limousine was parked out front. The girls helped Rogue step into one of the back seats before climbing in themselves. Once inside however, more surprises were revealed.

"Where to ladies?"

Rogue's head shot up at the familiar voice. Even with a blind fold on she recognised the voice to belong to one of Remy's cousins, Etienne. She could just imagine the amused grin across his face.

Etienne looked over his shoulder from the driver's seat to look at his abducted soon-to-be-cousin-in-law, or what you call it. He was dressed in driver's outfit with a hat to match that hid away his usually spiked blonde hair. He chuckled with amusement before speaking.

"Bonjour Roguey! Dese_ femmes_ bein' good kidnappers?"

"Etienne Marceaux?! Ya involved in this too?"

Etienne grinned.

"Course Roguey! Dese femmes needed a driver t' help y' in deir evil schemes."

Mercy retorted to this immediately.

"We are not bein' kidnappers Et! An' if we were, den dat would make y' our accomplice!"

Etienne rolled his eyes at Mercy's melodramatic retort before turning back to the road ahead and starting the car as he had been instructed. Rogue meanwhile, was becoming more and more suspicious. But no matter how many times she asked, they all replied the same answer, only in different versions. Rogue could only grumble and slump back in her seat. Her friends were up to something and she was pretty sure that they weren't the only ones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

"_Merde hommes_! Where de hell are y' takin' Remy?"

The minute that Remy had stepped outside his door John and Henri had practically tackled him to the ground and blindfolded him not too long later before leading him down the stairs. There he was met by a few of the other guys of the mansion and not too long later he was dragged outside and into a car. Now, he stood oblivious to his surroundings and getting heavily irritated about having to ask the same questions over and over again only to get the same answer, repeatedly.

John, who was trying not to burst out laughing from the hilarity of it all, stifled his laughter to a chuckle before clasping his friend on the back and replying.

"Calm it down mate! We're your friends. You know we'd never do anything _bad_ to you. So keep yer panties on."

Remy rolled his eyes under the black blindfold before retorting.

"You better not be takin' _moi _t' a strip club. Roguey would kill moi an' den I'll kill y' if she found out-"

"Such little faith in us, doesn't he Johnny?"

"Like hell. You'd think after how many years we've stuck around he'd start putting some kinda trust in us eh?"

"Dat's Remy f' y' _mon amis_."

"Who's side are y' on?"

Remy heard John, Kurt and Henri chuckle before Henri spoke again.

"Jus' trust us _petite Frére._ Besides, if we _did_ take y' to a Strip Club, Mercy would have_ mon_ head too."

"An' I doubt dat any o' de other femmes would appreciate y' hommes goin' either."

Said Jean-Luc knowingly.

"So where are we?"

Scott, Henri, Jean-Luc, John, Bobby and Kurt exchanged knowing looks. And with that they pushed Remy onto the long jetty way until they came to a grand white yacht that floated silently in the harbour. Little did Remy know that when he felt the sensation of the ground moving beneath his feet that he was on a boat or that not a minute after he had been dragged onto the boat, that another limo had pulled up to the jetty. Not minutes after parking, the group of X-women exited the limo with Rogue blindfolded and totally oblivious to what was going on, they led her away to the yacht where everything had been prepared.

"That's it ya'll! What the hell is goin' on here? An' if any o' ya'll tells meh ta trust ya, ah swear ah'm gonna rip this damn blindfold off an'-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the blind fold was pulled off and she found herself in the dark. Blinking, Rogue reached out in the dark, expecting to catch nothing but air but instead she caught onto something soft and solid. At her touch, the figure moved and not a moment later she felt a pair of familiar hands turn and clasp her own.

"Roguey? _Chére _dat y'?"

"Remy? What are ya doin' here?"

"Don't know. De boys kidnapped Remy and brought him here."

"That's weird, the girls did that t'-"

Again, before she could finish, the unlit lights that had engulfed them both in darkness suddenly switched on and the couple found themselves surrounded by all their friends and family as they yelled in union.

"SURPRISE!"

The couple found themselves not only surrounded by their friends but also that they were in a huge room on a well-furnished yacht and that the room was decorated with white balloons and streamers. While draped above the doors to the top deck was a white and red banner with "_Congratulations Remy & Rogue!" _written across it. The two ogled the room in stunned realisation before they turned to each other. Grins broke across their faces before they broke into a union of laughter. Rogue pulled herself into Remy's arms, mocking her embarrassment when really she was elated beyond anything. This was a surprise neither of them had expected but they were thrilled with nonetheless. It was after all a party wasn't it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

Mathieu Lebeau scrunched his face as tears swarmed in his eyes. He laid face first on the carpet floor, clad in a pair of black track pants and a navy blue shirt, after another failed attempt to walk on his own. But before tears could fall and cries could echo down the hallways, Tante Mattie came to his rescue and scooped him up in her arms, hushing him with a gentle tone in her voice with little Adelle at her heals. Her honey-brown eyes bright with concern for her baby cousin.

"Oh Mathieu m' boy. Don't start cryin' chil'. Dere be no harm done."

Gently rocking him back and forth in her arms, she planted a comforting kiss on his chubby little cheek, calming and ceasing his grizzly grunts and stifled sobs. Adelle, Mercy and Henri's five-year-old daughter, stood beside Tante Mattie on the tip of her toes as she gazed up at Matt. She had taken an immediate attachment to Mathieu ever since she and her relatives had come to stay for the wedding and through this had become very protective of him. When her favourite uncle Remy had introduced Mathieu to her, he had specifically told her that he was counting on her to keep an eye on him. Of course, being the sweetly naïve little girl she was, she took the challenge seriously and had self-proclaimed herself as Matt's 'big-sister.'

"Is he alright Tante?"

Tante Mattie gave a reassuring smile towards the petite blonde as she tugged onto the skirt of her dress.

"He be jus' fine chil'. Don't y' worry none."

Adelle gave an adorably concerned look towards her cousin but was nonetheless reassured by Tante Mattie's words. A sweet smile crossed her dimple-cheeked face before she reached up at full height and kissed the side of Matt's head. He scrunched his nose slightly at the contact but did not let another cry escape his lips. With that, Adelle returned back to her dolls on the floor while Mattie sat down with Matt in arms on the couch of the nursery which had once been one of the upstairs sitting rooms.

Tante Mattie had been nothing but smitten over her great nephew, as had everyone else in the family since they arrived. Mercy, had been a little discouraged by their first meeting with Mathieu, having made him cry somewhat. But Rogue had insisted over and over that Mathieu was simply dependant on her and often became grumpy in the afternoons if she wasn't with him. However that didn't stop Mathieu from crying every time he was picked up by his aunt Mercy. Jean-Luc on the other hand, seemed to be the ideal grandfather. Every time Mathieu was put in his grandfather's arms, his eyes lit up with recognition and he was all smiles for as long as he was in Jean-Luc's arms.

Now however, little Matt was content on sitting in his Tante's arms with a colourful jelly-fish soft toy in his chubby little hands while happily talking in babbles and baby talk to himself. Tante Mattie couldn't help but let a small smile spread across her face as she watched her niece and nephew.

"All we be needin' now is a weddin'."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Two hours later…**_

After multiple toasts of champagne and many helpings of cake, reckless dancing, jokes and laughter the hired yacht was final set in a peaceful silence. As the night became old, Jean, Scott and Mercy busied themselves by cleaning the boat of all the party trash, the others lazed about in their seats (save for Logan and Hope who had snuck off hours beforehand) and the couple of the night stood outside on the deck. Swaying to the slow music as they held each other close.

Rogue smiled gently as she laid her head against Remy's torso. Her left hand was enveloped in Remy's as they danced about the deck in a slow rhythm. Remy's fingers brushed over the diamond on the gold band around her marriage finger as he rest chin on the top of her head. There was calmness in this silence that made words unnecessary but was put to rest when Remy spoke up.

"Rogue?"

"Hmm?"

"What y' t'inkin' about right now?"

Rogue let out a small chuckle that caused Remy to wonder. But no sooner had she smiled, she answered his question.

"Everythin' ah guess. Ah can'te believe it's nearly been a year."

Remy smiled knowingly.

"Remy knows de feelin'. Y' nervous?"

"What? About tomorrow?"

"Oui."

"No. Not particularly. Ah'm excited _now,_ but ah've heard pre-wedding jitters tend t' hunt ya down when its least expected."

Rogue felt Remy's chest hum as he let out a chuckle, the feeling sending warmth through her body. As she held on to him just a little tighter she couldn't think of any other's arms she would rather be in for the rest of her life. Everything seemed complete.

"What are ya thinkin' about?"

Remy made to say "Tomorrow" but stopped before the word could slip through his lips. A mischievous grin plastered itself across his face as he replied teasingly.

"Jus' t'inkin' about dat extremely sexy outfit y' have hidden at de bottom o' de closet."

He received a smack to the shoulder for his jest. Nonetheless, her reaction made him chuckle with amusement. She was so easy to stir up when it came to joking about their sex life; he even had the bruises to show for it. Now however, Rogue raised her head from his torso and gave a warning glare his way.

"Are ya gonna keep bringin' that up?"

Remy grinned.

"Not unless y' use it some time."

Rogue rolled her eyes. This was what she was marrying into? Lord have Mercy.

"Ya know ah'm never gonna wear it."

"We'll see _amour_."

"Jus' stop talkin' about that now okay? Ah wanna enjoy the moment."

With a nod from Remy, Rogue put her head back on his shoulder. But the feeling of the moment wasn't even there anymore. With this, Rogue let out an irritated groan before grumbling out.

"Do ya think that outfit would even _cover_ anythin'?"

A huge grin broadened across Remy's face.

"Dat be de point _amour_. An' y' don't need t' be so modest around Remy. Dere's not'ing y' have dat he hasn't seen. _Non_?"

Rogue rolled her eyes at him.

"Still the perv."

"An' y' still love him."

"Ya still think so highly o' yaself."

"Y' still t'ink he be incredibly sexy _non_?"

"Incredibly conceited."

"Y' forgot hot, father o' y' present an' future children an' de love o' y' life."

"Clichéd with ol' lines."

"Cliché eh?"

Before Rogue could come up with another retort, Remy put his arms around the small of her waist and dipped Rogue back in a highly clichéd but adorable tango-dip making her squeal slightly with laughter. He grinned devilishly as he locked eyes with her and spoke.

"Anyt'ing else y'd like t' add t' dat list _amour_?"

Rogue smiled.

"Incredibly adorable?"

Remy's face fell but one chortle from Rogue set him at ease for he knew she was only joking. Not a second later, Rogue moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck before he automatically pulled her back to her feet but did not take his arms from around her waist. She smiled as she whispered her real answer.

"Ah love ya Remy Lebeau."

Remy returned the smile.

"I love y' Rogue Lebeau."

"Not quite."

"_Now _who's ruinin' de moment?"

Rogue only rolled her eyes before pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss; shutting him up. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Now how was that?? REVIEW PLEASE! I THINK NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST!**

**-ultimategammy91**


	19. The Morning Before the Wedding

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy this chapter! Cuz the next one MAY BE THE LAST ONE! **

**-ultimategammy91**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Nineteen – The Morning of the Wedding**

Rogue let out a sleepy groan as she shifted, the bed sheets wrapping around her as she snuggled closer into her fiancée's torso. Remy, who had awoken long before her, let out a husky chuckle before pulling his arms a little tighter around her waist. Today was the day; their wedding day. It had taken them eleven months to get this far and frankly he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to marry her and put it into concrete that they were meant to be together. Though in his heart he knew they'd already made that clear, they just needed to _legally_ finalise it.

Looking down on her he couldn't help but smile. A few strands of white had fallen into her face while her lips were parted slightly in a way so teasingly tempting that he had to muster all his strength not to kiss her. But he didn't want to ruin her peaceful slumber. He remembered, for the first four or five months that she had been back, the countless nights when he would wake to find her in tears or worse; screaming. At first she wouldn't tell him what was the cause of her nightmares and restless nights but he didn't need to ask to know. Eventually she told him about all that had happened to her with Hydra, the torture, the endless fear of what was to come and the numbness she'd felt after they'd opened her up and toyed with her body like some kind of lab experiment. In truth, it had made him want to swear blue murder against the fiends that had done this but then he remembered he'd already achieved that. For months she had been afraid of closing her eyes at night for she knew that she'd see the doctors' faces or the white walls of the laboratories. But he was always there to reassure her and push away her fears. It had been a rough first three months but he'd been with her every step of the way and would continue to do so until the end of his days. Remy leant towards Rogue and planted a kiss on her forehead; Sealing his promise to keep her and their son safe. At the contact Rogue's eyes fluttered open but quickly closed at the offending light in the room. When her eyes adjusted to the light however, they focused immediately on Remy. A sleepy smile graced her face as she looked up at him.

"Mornin'."

Remy leant forward and kissed her lips.

"Mornin' _amour_."

"Matt okay?"

Remy nodded while his grip on her waist tightening as he replied.

"He be fine. Still asleep."

Rogue nodded but not a moment later she sat up. Remy gave a puzzled expression but before he could speak Rogue was already laying over him. Her arms folded over his torso as her chin rest on top of them. She stared into his demonic gaze, her eyes smiling. Remy relaxed as soon as she moved to lay over him but his hands moved to cup the sides of her face. His thumbs traced over her soft cheeks as they continued to stare at each other. They did this on a regular basis while in bed, that is if they weren't doing _other_ things instead. There was a calm silence between them before Remy finally spoke.

"Y' remember dat card Remy gave y' when we went down t' N'Orleans?"

Rogue's brow furrowed slightly in puzzlement for about a second before she relaxed. She remembered the card well enough, as she told him not two seconds later.

"Yeah. Ah remember it. Ya lucky lady as ah recall."

Remy returned her smile but continued on. His fingers continuing to trace the lines of her face as he spoke.

"_Oui. Mais_ she goin' t' have hand her crown over t' y'. Y' all de luck in de world t' dis Cajun. It's only right y' have de crown t' match wit' de heart y' stole from Remy."

Rogue chuckled lightly before reaching up and kissing him deeply. Two minutes later, when they pulled back for air, they had switched positions. Remy lay over her, one hand in her hair while the other traced the side of her face in gentle strokes. Her lips were swollen as she beamed up at him with a brilliant smile. Rogue couldn't think of a better place to be, in the arms of the love of her life was more gratifying than she had first believed. When her powers had first manifested she had been convinced she would never know the feeling, that she would never know love. But now, six years later, here she was in the arms of her love, a baby in the next room and a wedding ring on her finger. She was complete.

"Ya know what?"

Remy had begun to nuzzle and kiss her neck at this point so all he could do was murmur a response.

"Hmm?"

"Ah still have that card ya gave meh."

At this, Remy raised his head to meet her gaze. A grin fastened across his face before he spoke.

"Knew y' always liked _moi_."

"Aren't we a Mistah know-it-all."

"I prefer sexy-genius if y' don't mind."

Rogue giggled before Remy closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. However, before they could go any deeper into the conversation, the sound of a baby's call could be heard from the connecting room via the baby monitor. Remy and Rogue broke apart, both giving a slight sigh of disappointment, before getting up. Rogue, dressed only in a pair of short-shorts and one of Remy's white T-shirts that looked rather big on her, made for the door. Matt's voice babbling away as she headed towards the nursery room. Remy chuckled at the sound of his son's 'ba-ba's' and 'ma-ma-ma's' as he got out of the bed before pulling on a pair of boxers and a new T-shirt since Rogue had stolen his other one. When he was dressed Rogue entered the room with their bouncing baby boy in her arms.

Matt was nearly a year old, his rounded features were beginning to slim out as he grew taller by the week while a mass of auburn and white hair already covered the top of his head. His eyes had turned out just like Rogue's in a bright emerald colour, though in his small frame and age, his eyes seemed bigger and righter. As Rogue entered the room with Matt in arms she was already in her motherly mode, cooing and smiling at her son as he babbled happily back. He could say a lot of things these days, being an increasingly bright child, though he could only get at least one word out at a time. When the little boy's eyes focused on his father however, they lit up with excitement and his short little arms reached out for him as he babbled a few words, most consisting of "dadee, dadee, dadee" Rogue couldn't help but grin proudly as she handed him over to his father. Once Remy had Matt in his arms, he lifted him high into the air, making Matt squeal and giggle with glee.

"How's _mon fils_ dis mornin' _hien_? Y' know y' _Mére et_ y _Pére_ be gettin' married t' day _non_?"

The only response Remy got from his son was a big wet raspberry that left Remy's face in a shower of drool. He turned his head slowly towards Rogue but only caused her to laugh at him, especially when he began to pout. Matt however, just grinned proudly in all his toothy glory. He only had a few teeth but it was enough to pull a charming little grin across his face.

"Ya know. Ah think he's gonna turn out jus' lahke ya."

Remy grinned. After wiping away the drool from his face, he'd turned to the play pen in the corner of the room and put his son inside. He jiggled a few toys to distract him which the little boy grabbed with instant interest while his father went back to his soon-to-be wife. Pulling her into his arms, he planted a kiss on her forehead before pulling back, grinning.

"What are ya grinnin' about?"

Remy shrugged, still grinning.

"Not'ing. Now where were we?"

Rogue chortled lightly.

"Ya might wanna settle for a PG version."

Remy glanced back at Mathieu. He wasn't paying attention to them too much for he was too interested in the deck of plush-toy-cards he had. After glancing towards his son, Remy turned back to Rogue.

"Remy t'ink he be distracted _non_?"

Rogue rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. He was undeniably too cocky for his own good but then that was one of his features she could put up with, at least to some extent until she would punch him and tell him off. Not wishing ruin the moment with violence however, she raised a finger and pointed at her lips.

"Ah think we were about _here_ swamp rat."

Remy chuckled before closing the space between them. He'd settle for PG rated but that didn't stop him from letting his mouth run a little with his ego.

"Remy love it when y' talk _dirty chére_."

He received a brief slap to the arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**An hour later…**_

Although it was only about seven in the morning, the entire institute looked as though someone had picked it up, rattled it in their hands then put it back down on its roof. The institute was in a mad uproar. By 7:12AM the entire mansion had crowded around the kitchen for a rushed breakfast and by 7:24AM everyone was flooding out of the kitchen doors and running around the mansion, walking –literally- through/up/down the walls and floors to prepare for the wedding. When Jean-Luc had heard about the upcoming wedding of his youngest son, he had pretty much handed Remy and Rogue a check for Two-million dollars and told them if they didn't spend it all, he would disapprove of the marriage and eventually disown Remy (again). Remy and Rogue, though reluctant at first, agreed and put the money to good use (as well as saving a couple of grand for Mathieu's collage tuition). Originally, the ideal location for the wedding had been the institute but in the last three months, Remy and Rogue had changed their minds. They decided to have the wedding at a beach-side hotel called the _"White Bay Resort & Hotel."_ By 9:00AM the entire household was meant to be signing into their designated rooms where everything would be set up and ready for the guests to arrive and the ceremony to go ahead. The only huge problem was getting _everyone_ ready to go by 8:30AM.

"Jubliee where the hell is my hairdryer?"

"Sorry Mara, I lent it to Rahne."

"Rahne where is my hairdryer?"

"Sorry. Um…I leant it to Tabitha."

"What?! But she's at the Brotherhood house?! How am I going to get it back in time?"

"You could use mine."

"Rahne, why did you borrow my hairdryer if you've got your own?'

"Um…I bought it."

"Why?"

"Because….Tabitha broke your hairdryer when she stayed here the other day…"

"She _WHAT?!"_

Bobby shuddered at the screeching going on in the hallway. Unlike the girls of the mansion, the majority of the boys –or more collage freshmen and New X-Men, were pretty much set to go. Their tuxes had already been sent to the hotel, their bags were packed and now, all they had to do was sit back and watch the show before them. Namely Amara, Rahne and Jubilee in their brawl about hairdryers. Bobby stood leaning against the door frame with a vague expression across his face for this situation was not new to him in the least. He's seen this re-run about half a million times over the years.

"What are they fighting over now?"

Bobby turned his head towards the left corridor to find Scott and Alex walking by with a few suitcases in hand and their eyes set on the three girls. All three of them were between half-dress and half-undressed with Rahne dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater that was on backwards while Amara stood with a towel turban around her hair and a matching pink bath robe covering most of her body. Jubilee's face was half made up in make-up while her black hair was held up in huge hot-curlers. The sight was not pleasant nor was the noise as the girls' voices got louder by every word. Bobby had to wince before he could actually reply.

"The hairdryer again."

"Again? You mean they do this on a regular basis? Dude…"

Alex, who was only here for the wedding, was not used to this _girl routine_ that Scott and Bobby (not to mention the entire guy population of the mansion) had gotten used to over the years. Bobby, not wanting to see any more of this girl-side-show, picked up his duffle bag that sat at his feet and pulled out a pair of black shades. As he walked past the Summers brothers, he pulled out a pair of black shades and in that "suave" kind of way, he slipped them on as he spoke. A knowing grin plastered itself across his face.

"Yeah. You don't even want to _know_ what happens when they find out they're wearing the same outfits."

Alex gulped as he watched Amara raise a hand that held a ball of fire. Bobby sniggered before walking down the hall way but as he did so, he replied.

"No body mention they have ten minutes to get ready. They'll kick your asses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

Hope gave a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the steamy bathroom, clad only in a white bath robe and her hair pulled back into a messy, wet bun of black hair. She let herself fall back on the closed door as she shut her eyes and put a hand to her head. A slight groan of fatigue escaped her lips as she relied on the door for support but no sooner had she done so, she snapped out of it as a knock came from the door.

"Hope we're going to leave in ten minutes. Are you descent?"

Hope's stomach turned with butterflies but she held back the discomforting feeling as she walked, wobbly, to the door at Storm's voice. She bumped into a few things, namely Logan's shoes that were discarded over the floor and a few clothing items, before finally making it to the door and opening it to find the weather goddess standing before her. Ororo smiled warmly but it quickly faded as she took in Hope's rather dishevelled appearance. Her hazel brown eyes had lost their spark, her complexion paled and overall she looked completely exhausted. Ororo's brow furrowed with concern. Hope had been a little under the weather lately though not too many people had noticed being that there was a wedding on the horizon. Resting a comforting hand on Hope's left shoulder, Ororo stepped into the room and as she did so, she spoke.

"_Goddess_, Hope are you unwell? You look so-"

"Oh I'm fine Ororo. Really, I get hay fever at the worst times. I'll be fine by the time the wedding starts-"

Ororo raised an incredulous brow at the younger woman as she continued to babble excuses and fumble about the room, clearing away clothes and-_ "Logan's shoes?"_ Ororo's eyes widened in realisation as her eyes focused on the pair of black combat boots sitting carelessly on the floor. She stared at them for a full three sections before switching her gaze back to Hope who took no notice of her discovery as she continued talking and cleaning up the room. Was she right to suspect that Logan and Hope were actually…_together?_ At that thought, Ororo froze in her place as another idea came to mind while she added everything together. Hope and Logan were always mysteriously disappearing when everyone was distracted, they came into the room instantaneously one after the other and avoided each other unless brought together into conversation by other people. It all added up, everything except…

"Hope?"

Hope turned her head from the wardrobe mirror, now dressed in a pair of jeans and a white button-up blouse, as she put on one of her hoop earrings. She was completely oblivious to Ororo's assumptions.

"Yeah?"

"You look rather worn out. Have you been sleeping alright?"

Hope furrowed her brow a moment but not out of any suspicion.

"Its nothing Ororo. I think it's just all this wedding craziness and work in the lab and the classroom. I'm just worn out a little. Its been rather hectic around here and crazy..."

She waved her hands above her head to emphasise the craziness and really, if Ororo hadn't had her suspicions, she would have believed she was being overworked by the wedding and work at the moment. But she wasn't buying it. Rogue, Kitty and Hope had been planning the wedding for nearly six months but no amount of Wedding craziness could make up for the fact that Hope was showing every single sign that practically screamed….

"Have you been feeling nauseous at all? Any…morning sickness?"

Hope, who was pulling on a pair of runners, suddenly shot her head up to meet Ororo's gaze. Her eyes widened for about half a second but no sooner had she done so, Ororo was standing before her. A concerned expression was spread across her face as she leant down and set a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Her silverly white hair was pulled back into a neat tail while her blue eyes were filled with worry as she spoke.

"It's alright Hope. I know."

"Know? Know what-?"

"About you and Logan."

"Me and Logan? Ororo don't be silly-"

"And how you may be pregnant with his child?"

Hope stopped in mid-sentence. The incredulous smile across her face disappearing instantly as her lower lip was left hanging, gaping like a guppy fish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Ten Minutes later…**_

"Come on Matt baby, ya need t' be good f' Mama. Now let Mama buckle ya seat belt-"

Matt's green eyes began to water and shine with tears as his mother tried her best to get him buckled into the baby seat of the car. He struggled and wailed tearfully and shrieked in protest until Rogue finally managed to strap him into the seat. It was then he began to cry. First the tears then the reddened face and before Rogue could calm him, his mouth opened and he began to wail at the top of his lungs. His little voice echoed into the open as about a dozen cars filled with people and luggage, causing many to wince while the female majority tended to let out 'awes' of sympathetic amusement. Rogue on the other hand, turned her gaze to the sky and let out a defeated sigh. Matt LeBeau, as much as he was a perfectly adorable and sweet toddler, was totally dead set against car trips. Not even to the grocery stores. So here he was, bawling his little heart out while his mother did her best to get him to stop but to no avail.

"I don't suppose he comes with a cork or a mute button?"

Rogue froze but turned around almost instantly at the familiar voice. When she came to set her gaze on a familiar face, she let a huge grin spread across her face before pulling the figure into a welcoming hug.

"_Wanda?_ Oh mah gawd! Ya came? Ah thought ya were in London?"

Wanda **(who by the way, I cut out of the last chapter, though she's barely even mentioned) **gave an accommodating smile to her old friend while Rogue was given the chance to see the changes and similarities to the Wanda she remembered. No longer was Wanda the Goth she remembered her to be, the only black she had on her person was in her hair that was missing its red high lights. Her long, straight hair was swept back into an elegant, high tail while it managed to expose her face. Her blue eyes were coated in black eye-liner with a hint of red eye shadow but not as powerfully as she used to wear her make-up, just as her attire wasn't so intimidating. She wore a pair of jeans, red-leather boots and a cherry-red jacket over a tube-top. Rogue found it almost difficult to believe that this was the same woman she used to hang out with after the whole Apocalypse incident.

"I _was_ in London but when I found out you were back and _safe, _I couldn't believe it. It wasn't until I got your _Wedding _invitation- though late I might add- that I believed it. So I caught the next available flight."

The two women shared matching smiles but they were quickly interrupted by the overruling sound of Matt's wails and cries from inside the open car. Rogue gave a small chuckle before turning back to the car and tried her best to calm him again. Wanda looked into the car only to wince as Matt made another piercing cry but when she noticed the faint streak of white in the toddler's hair and the familiar colour of his eyes, her mouth just about hit the floor. Leaning closer to the car, she managed to get a few words out between gapes.

"Is that… _your son?"_

Rogue turned her head and gave a half-guilty-half-proud smile before replying.

"Yeah, this wailin' lil' thang is _mah _son, Mathieu."

Wanda nodded vaguely, still trying to grasp the idea of Rogue actually being a _'Mama.' _However, before she could question any more, another familiar figure made his presence known.

"Is dat _mon fils_ cryin' again _amour_?"

Both women turned around to see a smiling Remy walking towards them, a plastic-covered black suit on a hanger over his shoulder and a pair of duffle bags in his hands. Wanda eyed Remy with raised brows. Though she'd seen his name next to Rogue's on the invitation to the Wedding, she still found it rather astounding to find an ex-Acolyte walk up to her friend and pulled her into a quick kiss before leaning into the car and attempting to hush the crying toddler in the back seat. It was so out of place from the pictures in her mind she had had of both them that she found it most odd. Even more so when Remy managed to hush the boy's cries and cease his sniffles as he pulled him out of the car and into the reassurance of his own arms.

"_Bonjour_ Wanda. Y' here f' de Weddin'?"

Wanda nodded and managed to stifle a chuckle as Matt reached out and stuck his whole fist in his father's open mouth, like putting a cork in a bottle. As Remy playfully chewed on his son's fingers, making him squeal and giggle with delight, Wanda managed to speak.

"Wanted to see it for myself. I mean come on, how many times do you get to see the ultimate ladies' man tie himself down for life? Of course I came."

Though her tone was playful, Remy still managed to glare at her but the glare was ruined when Matt began to pull at Remy's mouth. The look across Remy's face was so _not menacing _that it made both women snort with amusement. It was a hard blow to Remy's pride but he would have to live with it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's all for now. Next chapter, more surprises are assured. REVIEW ME! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!  
**

**-ultimategammy91**


	20. Epilogue

**Okay so it took a couple of years but I finally worked up enough courage and humility to finish this story. Hope you all appreciate it!**

**I had a completely different idea to how this would end last time I worked on this story but seeing as I no longer have any desire to create a sequel (sorry guys but it's been far too long!) I'm afraid this will have to do. **

**-Gams **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Epilogue**

Rogue let out a gentle sigh as she leant against the balcony rail. The soft ocean breeze drifted through her loose hair as she turned her gaze to the star-lit horizon. A light smile stifled her laughter. To think _she_ got married today. _Her,_ the once anti-social Goth with lethal skin.

Rogue looked down at the golden band wrapped around the tell-tale finger. It wasn't so difficult to believe anymore. A gentle, content sigh escaped her lips as she let her eyes slip closed for a moment. It was so peaceful out here on the beach front, so uncomplicated; far from what her life had been lately. At the thought however, her ears instinctively tried to tune-in on any noise coming from a few balconies down. Kitty, the wonder that she was, had vouched to take Matt for the night so that she and Remy could actually have their _wedding night_ as newlyweds should. However that didn't stop Rogue from being habitually anxious of her son. She had never spent a night away from him. Not since his birth. And even though she was completely sure of Kitty's capabilities, there was still a paranoia that lingered. A not so content sigh escaped her as she opened her eyes.

A frown marred her face.

"Maybeh ah worry too much..."

"Maybe. _Mais_ I still love y' for it."

A smile spread across her lips before his safe, strong arms even wrapped around her waist. She felt his warm lips brush against the nape of her neck as he held her close to him. His scent intoxicated her senses, causing her to practically purr with content as her husband enveloped her into his very presence. It was a little while before she managed to speak.

"Ah thought ya were sleepin'."

A husky chuckle vibrated in her ear as he replied.

"T'ought y' were too until y' left _moi_ alone."

A light sniff of amusement escaped her.

"Are ya sayin' ya can't sleep without meh?"

"Y' know I can't."

His response came without a moment's pause and she knew that Remy meant it with every fibre of truth. Her ordeal with Hydra hadn't just left her scarred. Invisible scars marred Remy's soul too and together they would have to find a way to live with them. Instinctively, as if the thought had just dawned on them at once, their fingers laced together and held tight. Remy pressed a gentle kiss to his wife's temple as they turned their gaze to the star-lit sky. It seemed to be an age before either of them spoke.

"_Ma amour?_"

"Hm?"

Turning her softly, he cupped her face and drew her in for a deep kiss that left them both tingling for more. Her arms slid around his neck as his hands found their way to the low of her back. As the kiss deepened, the dark wounds of the past were pushed away and left forgotten for the moment. All that stood was on that balcony was a man and his wife and the promise of a future of their choosing.

_**-End-**_

_**Not quite the ending you envisioned I'm sure but a happy ending nonetheless. Thanks for the patience guys! And for all the lovely reviews. You all made it one worthwhile ride!**_

_**-Gams **_


End file.
